Stringing Her Life
by Fiesticfigaros
Summary: Having a mysterious background and sent to a prestigious college for a hidden reason she doesn't know, Blue meets people that become an important part of her life, not to mention, Green Oak, who isn't an average teenager. When her past starts to haunt her and slowly, her friends and loved ones, she is determined to go all out and stop it. [Oldrival, Special, Mangaquest, Frantic]
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Hi Guys! I'm back from my break!(Like after almost 2 months) My exams are over so I'm back here! So this idea has been in my head for quite sometime, way before I wrote my first story here. So I'm finally writing it. There will be some Frozen refernece because I still have not gotten over Frozen( and I might never get over it..). Enjoy!

I hope you I don't bore you with this story and (Disclaimer) I don't own pokespe (and Frozen, If you wanna count that) or any pokemon so on and forth I just own the title, the chapters- The story. And maybe possible (But don't worry)

General Information(1):  
Blue-17 years, Female  
Green Oak- 18 years, Male  
Red- 18 years, Male  
Yellow- 16 years, Female  
Lance- 24 years, Male  
Lorelei- 22 years, Female

* * *

[Blue's P.O.V]

_A little child ran across the town, trying to get help._

_However, the whole town was a chaotic mess, most people evacuated but some brave souls remained. Many screams and voices were heard._

_"Where's your younger sister?"_

_"Take your brother to Chuck now!" Another voice rang._

_The little child was trying to run away but she got caught._

_"Let me go!" The child cried frantically and was soon to tears._

_"No way." The guy who caught her smirk. "Ice daddy is gonna be so happy."_

_"You put my daughter down right away." A tall woman emerged and called out a Lapras. "Ice beam!"_

_The guy took out a controller and before the ice beam could hit him, the ice beam was in the controller. Just then, Lapras went crazy and started attacking it's own trainer. The child cried as the woman struggled to dodge the attacks._

_"Lapras, Sheer cold." The child's eyes widened. "NO, MUMMY!" the child cried as the attack hit her mother. Just then a man and boy came and saw the sculpture. Before the man could call his dragon pokemon to defrost his wife or even open his mouth to release embers, the guy who had a mask called out his Dugtrio._

_"Dugtrio, earthquake." He said._

_The sculpture shattered and the child and boy cried out._

_"MUMMY!"_

I woke up, startled. I looked around as I held my head. What was the dream-no, half nightmare about? Why is it replaying again?!

Just then, my Pokegear rang. "Hello."

I listened to the person on the other line. "I get it, I won't be late. You're such a nag especially for a guy." I shook my head in disapproval. "I still have 3 hours just to get ready and be there and you know I can be there in a click of my fingers."

"Wait, there's no uniform right?!" I asked quickly.

"Alright, see you then." I said, hanging up. I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny dark blue jeans that end and a burgundy long-sleeve tee shirt with cut-outs at the shoulders and went to take a shower. Once I was ready, I check my bag to check if I had brought everything. The day before, my other stuff has already been shipped to the school.

Yes, I'm going to school.

I walked to the shoe rack and pulled out my white high cut converse and wear it before stepping out of my house.

{Narrator's P.O.V}

Blue nervously walked into the school with a hand carry luggage beside her. It was the first day of school and many students were walking into school after their rich-ass parents dropped them off. She rolled her eyes slightly as she walked passed some girls who were showing off the branded bag.

She walked to the General Office to collect her timetable and other stuff. The school doesn't have a uniform as the principal believes that :'every student must be given a chance to express themselves through clothes.'

It was even written in the walkway of rules.

Blue felt it was very discriminating because there are bound to be people who aren't fashion-conscious. _'So what, people are going to get discriminated?'_ Blue thought and shook her head.

"Oh, Blue!"

Blue whirled around sharply to the voice and placed a finger to her lips and looked around and shook her head. The man nodded and shoved everything into her hands. He leaned in and said,"Call me if you need anything." Blue nodded. "So, Mr Lance, where do I head first?" Blue adjusted her tone.

"Please deposit your luggage here. It will be sent to your dorms immediately. You can head to your class now." Lance said. "Thank you, Sir." Blue bowed and headed out of the office. As Blue walked along the corridor, she couldn't help but admire the buildings. "Whoa.." Blue muttered to herself. However, instead of moving forward, she was pushed backwards.

"Watch where you're going! Newbie!"

Blue accidentally bumped into a group of girls. Blue rephrased. Bitchy, snobby and honestly, not very good looking girls. Blue merely bowed and apologized before walking off. "Where do you think you are going?" The leader had to look up to Blue. (Obviously, Blue is taller even without any heels or platforms.)

"Somewhere." Blue said and (she tried) to flick the hand away gently. The whole group shot her disgusted looks. Blue had unknowingly attracted attention. The students in the hallway peeked at the debate. They turned back to their lockers and friends as soon as she walked past.

"She's one gutsy and pretty lass don't you think?" A golden eyed boy told a green eyed boy who was leaning against the wall. The green eyed boy raised an eyebrow before walking away with a red eyed boy. "Hey! W-wait for me!" The golden eyed boy said and chased after them.

School was starting soon. Blue waited for a teacher to accompany her to class at the foyer. Just then, Blue received a message.

'Please head to your classroom,Your homeroom teacher, Ms Lorelei will be there. '

Blue wasn't really new to this school. She didn't need an escort or whatsoever. Just as she waited, a blonde haired girl, came walking briskly pass Blue. Just as she walked past Blue, something dropped out of her arms.

"Miss! I believe this is yours!" Blue chased after the girl with the item she had just picked up. Blue believed that the girl didn't hear her. She quickened her pace and managed to catch up with her. "Miss! I think this is yours!" Blue handed the large book to the blonde haired girl.

The girl had yellow eyes besides being blonde. "Thanks! You are new here right?" The girl asked. Blue nodded. "Do you need help to find any teachers?" Yellow asked. "N-yes." Blue said after some hesitance

"I'm Yellow by the way. I hope we can be friends!" Yellow extended a hand and Blue shook it. "I'm Blue. Nice to meet you!" Blue smiled. "May I see your timetable?" Yellow asked. Blue handed her the piece of paper. "Oh, you are the same level as me!" Yellow exclaimed. "You are the same age as me?" Blue asked. Yellow shook her head shyly. "I'm 2 years younger I guess. I'm 16."

"Actually, I'm 17." Blue said, shocked. Yellow's eyes widened slightly "So, am I a late bloomer or-" Yellow interjected, "No! I just skipped 2 grades." Yellow said. "Actually you are supposed to be a grade lower for your age!"

"Still, you must be darn smart to be able to skip 2 grades!" Blue exclaimed. "No I'm not! I just started my education early. Besides, I'm guessing you've started your education early too! Anyway, You are in the best class. I'm in the second class." Yellow said. Blue nodded her head.

"Where are you from?" Yellow asked. "I was born in Pallet Town and raised there until the age of five before before something happened." Blue replied. "I see." Yellow nodded, her eyes filled with some hidden shock. "Where are you from?" Blue asked.

"I'm from Viridian City. I am born with something not many have." Yellow whispered. "What are you born with?" Blue asked curiously. "I'll tell you another time." Yellow smiled. "Is it related to your home place?" Blue asked.

"I guess you sort of know now." Yellow said.

"Who are you finding?" Yellow asked Blue as they walked towards the classroom block. "Mr Lance told me it was...wait, what's her name?...Oh! Yes! It's Miss Lorelei!" Blue clicked her fingers. "Isn't Miss Lorelei dating Mr Lance ?" Yellow stated innocently.

"L-lance, I mean, Mr Lance has a girlfriend?" Blue asked, trying to control herself. "I heard rumors. But rumors are rumors." Yellow said, oblivious to Blue's tone. Blue silently sweat-dropped. "Oh yes, would you like to join my friend and I for lunch?" Yellow asked politely. Blue's eyes lightened up. "Really? I would love to!"

Yellow smiled. "I will meet you with my friend at your class during break time! Oh! I forgot, the teachers are usually in the homeroom. Your class is just beside mine. There!" Yellow pointed to a classroom. "Thanks! I guess I will get going first!" Blue smiled and headed for her class.

* * *

{Green's P.O.V}

After I walked away from Gold, I headed for my classroom. Girls started squealing at the sight of Red and I. How wonderful.

"Let me guess, you're in the best class again." Red asked me. I said nothing and took out my timetable for Red to see. "Why the heck are you such a genius?" Red asked. "I'm always in the second class." Just then, a blonde student dashed past us. "Isn't that Yellow?" I asked and Red immediately looked to where I was looking. I threw a glance to Red's smiling and eager face. Red can't hide it. He has never ever been good at hiding stuff and his feelings. Well, at least for one thing.

"Looks like she dropped something. Oh wait, the new girl over there is helping Yellow." I carried on walking. Soon Red and I found ourselves walking behind this new girl and Yellow. "I'm 17." Red and I heard the new girl say. Soon we heard something that made our eyes a little wide.

"I was born in Pallet Town and raised there until the age of five before before something happened."

Red turned his head sharply. I gave him a slight nod. They headed for their classes. To prevent Red from going into the wrong class, I pushed him beside Yellow before heading to my class.

I'm positive this year is going to be different.

{Blue's P.O.V}

I peered into the classroom carefully. Just then a figure came behind me, and obviously, I didn't know. "Would you mind moving aside?!" A low voice was heard. I jumped and...unfortunately, banged the classroom door. The people in the class turned their heads to look at me. .Apparently, after I banged into the door, I fell to the ground. Before I could even do anything, I was roughly pulled up to an unstable standing position. I bowed once was in standing position.

That guy had pulled me up and walked away. Wow. How _gentlemanly._

_'Pfft. Who does he think he is?!'_ I thought as a teacher came in the classroom. "You are Blue, the new student am I right?" The lady asked. "Yes, and you are?" I asked. "Oh! I'm Miss Lorelei! Your teacher for some subjects and homeroom." I bowed at her. "Come, we need to fill in some forms at the office!"

I followed Ms Lorelei to the office. I rubbed my arm as a bruise started to appear. I puffed up my bangs in annoyance. Suddenly, I couldn't help realize that the manner of that rude guy was awfully familiar. It was as if, it was someone from my blurry childhood. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about this now.

But unfortunately, I couldn't help but think who he is.

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Once the paperwork was done, Miss Lorelei brought Blue back to homeroom. This time, the class was filled with more students. "Good Morning class, I'm Miss Lorelei of the Elite Four-" gasps were heard. Blue wasn't surprised at all. Miss Lorelei continued when there was silence.

"I will be your homeroom teacher and I teach a couple of subjects. Allow me to introduce a new student. She is Blue. She is a year younger than all of you. Blue, would you like to say something more about yourself?" Blue was a little startled. "Umm, Hello, I'm Blue and I hope we can be friends!" Blue nervously said before bowing.

"We usually seat by birth place, and I see that you are also born from Pallet Town," Miss Lorelei started.

'ALSO?' Blue thought as Miss Lorelei spoke. It was rare to hear that people are born from Pallet Town. "It is rare to have people from Pallet Town here. It's a small but fantastic town." Lorelei said.

"So you will seat with Green Oak at the back, who is also from Pallet Town. Green, please take good care of her." Ms Lorelei finished. Blue scanned around for the only empty seat and her jaw dropped when she saw who was this 'Green Oak'.

It was the very same _gentlemanly_ guy with beautiful green eyes.

On the other hand, Green merely looked into Blue's eyes, emotionless.

The only thing Blue could think of is that this school life will never be an ordinary one.

_Oh boy._

* * *

I will be updating probably tomorrow and the next whole week so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Wanderlust

AN= I hope the first chapter was okay and I hope this will be more exciting! Don't forget to review! I have a love for them! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokespecial, I only own the plot, story, title and the OCs that my come.

General Information(2)  
Crystal-16 years old, Female  
Sapphire-16 years old, Female  
Gold- 16 years old, Male  
Ruby- 16 years old, Male  
Mr Blaine- 47 years old, Male  
Professor Oak- 65 years old, Male  
Professor Birch- 43 years old, Male

* * *

{Blue's P.O.V}

'RINGGGGGGG'

The school bell rang which meant it was the end of lesson. There was only one lesson left before the end of the school day.

I met up with Yellow and her friend, Crystal for lunch, which was a pleasant break. Well, a pleasant break from the super-quiet-but-super-duper-handsome-green-eyed-rude-Green. And now, I'm stuck in class here with him again because he takes all the subjects I take. _How lucky._

And now, we are having a chemistry practical. _Which required fucking pair-work_, which go by seating arrangement. After throwing all the chemicals inside the test tube, we placed the test tube in a water bath and heated it. It was okay for a while but something unexpected came.

I glanced to the set-up and realized that the test tubes had a tiny flame on top of every set up.

Oh shit.

I didn't know what I was doing but I pushed Green away. Green immediately shot me a what-the-heck-are-you-doing look. All the set-ups had a mini explosion but before the explosion could become even worse, ice had encircled the explosion and froze in mid-air.

Everyone went crazy shit. Before I could do anything, I felt something on my hand. Opening my palm, I gasped inwardly.

There were a few ice crystals on my hand.

"What just happened?" Green asked and caught my attention. Just then, I saw his eyes staring at my hand. I took a peep and realized that the ice had melted and all that's left is water. I shook the water off.

"I'm not too sure." I answered, slowly looking away from him. "Green!"

Both Green and I shot out heads to the teacher. "Report this whole incident to Professor Oak and Mr. Lance." The teacher, Mr Blaine, said. Green nodded. "Arcanine, defrost the set-ups." Mr Blaine called out his Arcanine and it send flame wheels around the set ups.

However, the ice did not melt. "Err, Mr Blaine, I think this is nevermeltice. Only the flames of the legendary Entei of Tin Tower are able to defrost it." I raised my hand and told Mr Blaine.

"Wow, you sure know a lot. What's your name?" Mr Blaine said. "I'm Blue."

"Ahh, from Pallet Town! Home of many successors and superb trainers!" Mr Blaine commented.

I instantly felt everyone's eyes on me (okay maybe except Green, who doesn't even bother).

"Back to her point, that's true class, normal flames can't defrost nevermeltice. But not to worry, we have an emergency kit." Mr Blaine said as he took out a case and opened it. "Hmm, It won't be enough. Anyway, class, let me ask you a question. Is there any way to spread flames?"

A male student raised his hand. "Is it, perhaps, large gusts of oxygen?" everyone started chattering an agreeing. I knew the answer, but I didn't want to attract any more attention. "What do you think, Green?" Mr Blaine asked.

"It is a possible way, but I conclude it won't be effective." Green answered. Everyone kept quiet. It was so freaking obvious they are scared of Green or maybe respect or even like him.

"That is also correct. Now, Blue, since you've brought up the flames of Entei and Nevermeltice, what is the best way to spread fire?" Mr Blaine asked. Oh crap.

I took a deep breath in. "It would be water from the springs of Mt. Silver." The whole class laughed at me. Except for Green.

"How is it even possible to even spread flames with water?" A student shouted.

"Class!" Mr Blaine hollered. "Blue is absolutely correct and by far, it is one of the best ways to spread flames. Please explain to the class, Blue."

Everyone was shocked.

"It's because...the water of the springs of Mt Silver, is very flammable. It can spread a single spark of flame throughout a whole forest." I said.

"Well done, Blue! You truly know a lot!" Mr Blaine clapped.

"Err...Thanks." I said and sat back down on my chair.

"Not to worry, we will settle the set-ups. It's end of the lesson, you are dismissed." Mr Blaine said.

The whole class packed and left. As I was walking out of class, I was stopped by Mr Blaine. "Blue, I think with your brains, you can easily be the top student of Kanto's College. So keep it up!"

"Thank you, Mr Blaine." I bowed and left the class. Outside the lab, was Yellow and Crystal. "Hello Blue! I heard that something big happened in your class today!" Yellow said as we walked to our lockers.

"Oh, it's nothing much." I said. "How can it not be big? We heard Mr Blaine complimenting you. Which was a super rare sight to see." Crystal said.

"Oh! I see..." I was slightly speechless. The hallways were mostly deserted now, as most students go out for lunch and all. "Blue, err Yellow and I need to go for Passion Class."

"What's that?" I asked. "It's extra, but compulsory activities. We can do what we want to do or we are interested in. Like choir, band, sports etc." Yellow explained.

"So what Passion classes are you in?" I asked.

"I take arts and crafts as my major while poke care as minor, Crystal majors in Pokemon expertise and Visual design as minor." Yellow replied. "That's cool!" I smiled.

"What course do you intend to take?" Yellow asked. "I'm not sure, but I might consider music and dance." I said. Yellow and Crystal were in awe.

"Only, those who are good in their studies, have status and true talent are allowed!" Crystal said. My heart sank immediately. "But, of course, I'm sure you are able to make it!" Crystal said.

"Thanks Crystal. Come, let's go for lunch!" I smiled and we walked to the school's cafeteria.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

After lunch with Yellow and Crystal, Blue decided to further explore the school since everyone was in Passion class.

Blue was walking along the corridor when suddenly, a figure dashed past her and hid behind the huge lockers. As Blue wanted to walk on, she was stopped by a guy.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm looking for a girl with a bandanna and she's about this tall," The guy place his hand at the height of the girl. "She ran here, but now, I can't find her."

Through Blue's Peripheral vision, she saw the girl, violently gesturing her not to reveal where she was.

"I saw her, but, not on this level. I think I saw her at the rooftop garden just 5 minutes ago." Blue fibbed. "I see, thanks. Oh wait, why aren't you in Passion Class?"

"I don't have Passion classes yet, Sir." Blue answered politely. "Oh! You are new here!" Blue nodded. "Don't worry, you'll be in one or two soon. See you around! Oh thanks again!" The man in the white lab coat went off to the rooftop garden. Blue felt a little guilty but whatever.

Once the man was out of side, she turned to where the girl with a bandanna was hiding. "Thanks a bunch, senior!" This girl said and gave Blue a bone-crushing hug.

"No worries." Blue said as she tried to breathe. The girl finally released her. "I'm Sapphire. Can we be friends?" Sapphire asked. Blue smiled widely "Of course!"

"Thanks. That man is Professor Birch. And my father." Sapphire explained as we walked. "It's a long story so I'll tell later. I need to check in to the apartments-"

"A-apartments?!"

"Yes, we don't call them dorms or hostels because they don't look like, feel like." Sapphire explained. "I'll help you check in too!" Sapphire said and grabbed Blue's hand and ran to the general office.

* * *

{Blue's P.O.V}

Wow, Sapphire is sure a hyper-kid. We were now at the general office.

"Good afternoon, Miss Elyssa, Can we have the lists for the apartment listings?" Sapphire asked in a polite tone. "Sure Miss Birch." After Miss Elyssa went to get the list. Sapphire rolled her eyes and blanched.

"I hate it went they call me Miss Birch." Sapphire whispered to me. "Why?" I asked, curious.

"It makes me feel like I'm treated like a person of high status and I personally don't like being recognized as someone of high status. It makes me feel out of place when I want to blend in." Sapphire sighed. "but of course, there are perks of being someone who is related to someone respected."

I smiled. Just then Miss Elyssa said,"Your listing is special." I could feel Sapphire flinching. "So is Blue of Pallet Town."

"Huh?"I uttered as I heard my name. "Yeah. Here, this is confidential." Miss Elyssa handed me the sheet.

I swear, I nearly fainted when I saw the listing.

"How is this kind of arrangement even allowed at school?!" I said, almost a little too loud. Everyone stared in the office stared at me. I bowed and quickly left the office, dragging Sapphire with me.

Unfortunately(Why is this always happening to me? And it's only on the first day of school!) I bumped into...sigh...the super-quiet-but-super-duper-handsome-green-eyed-rude guy.

"I'm sorry, Green. Again!" I said and continued dragging Sapphire along.

* * *

{Green's P.O.V}

I was walking to the office to hand in the report regarding the lab incident when I bumped into Blue again. Why am I always literally bumping into her? After she apologized, I realized that she had dropped a piece of paper.

Picking it up, I was about to walk to her and give it to her but, something on that paper caught my eyes. 'Confidential' Why would she have this? I decided to read it (Although I know I shouldn't)

When I read it, my jaw was slowly dropping. I knew my school is crazy but this is just very crazy.

* * *

Hope you like it! I hope you will review! See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Colours, Elements and Gems

[Blue's P.O.V]

"Blue!"

I whizzed around to see Green walking towards me. Oh shit. What did I do?

"You..dropped...this." He said. He looked at me with a slightly strange look before walking away. I looked down at the paper and gasped.

Oh my goodness.

I face-palmed and sighed. Sapphire was beside me. "what's the matter?"

"Oh! It's nothing. That reminds me, don't you have Passion class?" I asked Sapphire. "I do..but..I sorta ran away. I was going to go but my dad was chasing me! I totally forgot all about it." Sapphire gasped. "Come on, Miss, We are sending you back to class."

"No! I can't. I just can't." Sapphire sighed. "Please, not today." I sighed. "Fine. Let's go to the apartments." I said and we walked to the direction of the apartment sections.

When I was in front of the Apartment sector, my jaw dropped and my eyeballs were going to pop out. "What's wrong?" Sapphire asked as she looked at my face. "I'm really going crazy soon." I muttered.

There was a large beautiful silver gate that separates the school and the apartments sector. There were gargoyles along the walkway to the reception. The decor and furnishing was just amazing.

After Sapphire managed snap me out of my dazed state, we went to check in. "Oh yeah, Crystal and Yellow are gonna stay with us too!" Sapphire cried. "How do you know them?" I asked.

"I knew Crystal because she had worked under my dad as for Yellow, she befriended me." Sapphire smiled. "Oh yes, why do you guys not have uniforms?" I asked even though it was the principal's idea.

"We do not have uniforms but we have dressing rules. Like for the girls, our skirts must not be shorter than half of your thigh and it has to be either that or midi or maxi skirts. And if we are wearing shorts, which is only allowed on Thursdays and Fridays must not be above one third of your thighs." Sapphire explained. "The reason why we don't have uniforms is because of identification purposes."

"Ohh! I thought it was because the principal wanted students to show off their creativity." I laughed.

"That's true too." Sapphire said as we were in the lift. "Anyway, if you are wondering, because we are a school of high standards, our dressing sense must be good as well. If those are identified as 'out', have to go for fashion classes. Which are quite embarrassing. Thus, we try hard to dress good too. Oh! We also have an annual beauty pageant for the girls. Which I do not fancy at all." Sapphire's blanched.

All apartments start from the third floor. "Ohh, the apartments are like a penthouse condominiums. All of them are 3 stories." Sapphire explained. "The first floor's the reception, the second floor is mostly the equipment, swimming pool, gym, study room, dance studio, music room, a few clothing shops. I think there's more though." I choked as Sapphire explained.

"I'm sure glad that you are here with me ahahah! I think I would be a lost sheep" I laughed.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

A figure clutched her head as she limped down the hallway. Thank God, there were no students. She made her way to the elites lounge. She knocked on the door.

The door was opened by Steven and before the woman could say anything, she fell unconscious on the floor. Steven caught her and carried her in. "Sidney, Phoebe, get Lance and the rest and get some cloth and water!" Steven started raising his voice after he had shut the door.

Sidney and Phoebe ran out, to see what was going on. They immediately ran to get some water and cloth and get the other elites.

Lance, Lorelei and Koga rushed out to see what happened. "What happened to her?!" Lorelei cried as they rushed forward to check on her. "She suffering from fatigue and stress." Koga said. Phoebe and Steven took the cloth and water and wiped her face.

After a while, the woman opened her eyes and saw all of them. She tried to get up. "Urgh."

"Tiffany! What happened?!" Lance spoke.

"He had been here. I got attacked when he saw me. I had to lead him out the vicinity. If not other people might get hurt." Tiffany answered as she check on her pokemon. "My pokemon has been quite hurt to but thankfully they are strong." Tiffany stood up and healed up pokemon in the pokehealer.

Lance took out the report that Green had sent him. "He had attacked the lab Blue and Green were inside during lesson." Lance said.

"We need to be cautious." Steven said. "Do we report this to Professor Oak?" Koga asked. "No...don't, think about Blue. It's only her first day in school and this had already happened. We should give some time. Maybe he will stop."

The others truly wanted to believe that. "Fine. We'll see how it goes." Lance said, "Tiffany, Are you teaching tomorrow?"

"Of course. Why not?"

[Narrator's P.O.V]

It was an awkward scene. Blue and Sapphire's helpless face, Crystal, Yellow and the rest of the apartment-mates shock and beyond belief look.

"How the hell is this even possible?! The school has seriously bad taste of house-mate combination!" Crystal screamed as she tried not to look at the other apartment-mates.

"There's nothing we can do, Crystal." Sapphire said, awkwardly.

Crystal received a call from Professor Oak. "Great timing." Crystal pressed on her pokegear. "Hello, Professor."

"Are all of you and your apartment mates there?" The professor asked. "Timely enough." Crystal's voice was filled with sarcasm. "Care to explain why are we in this situation, Professor?"

"We can't explain it now but it will be very beneficial as time passes by. I want all if you to be at my lab in...10 minutes." Professor Oak said.

"Are you kidding us, Prof?!" One of the apartment mates said. "How are we even gonna get there in 10 minutes?"

"Less talking, more movement!" The professor said and hanged up.

The other apartment-mates were basically 'rivals' of each the girls. Gold, nephew of Professor Elm, the champion of the Indigo Plateau, Red, son of Petalburg Gym leader, Ruby, and Green, grandson of Professor Oak.

* * *

Crystal grunted and stormed our of the house. They rest of them automatically moved out of the house, taking out their flying pokemon with the exception of Blue. When all of them turn back to see Blue, she was gone.

After the rings disappeared, Blue looked around. Yup, this is the lab. "Thanks, Ala!" Blue said to her Alakazam and she waited for the rest to arrive here.

-10 minutes later-

"How did you get here so fast?!" Yellow asked Blue as all of them were shocked to see Blue before them. "There are other faster methods to get to places." Blue smiled as she pushed open the door of the lab.

"Ahh! Hello there! Great to see you coming here together." Professor Oak said, oblivious to the awkwardness around the apartment mates. Just then Professor hurled 8 boxes into their faces.

"Ouch!"

"Whoa!"

"Eeks!"

"What the Oof-!"

"Yikes"

The ones who only manages to catch the box were Blue, Green and Ruby. The rest had the boxes in their face. "Professor!" They screamed. "Blue, I'm impressed by your reflexes! That's the first key when it comes to become a good pokemon trainer!" Professor Oak praised her.

"Um, thanks?" Blue said and eyes were on her again.

"Back to the topic, those boxes aren't exactly boxes. Please open it." The professor said. The eight of them opened up the boxes and they almost drop it except for Blue, Sapphire, Crystal, Green and Gold.

"This..is a pokedex!" Blue said and Professor Oak nodded. "I'm giving it to you." The professor added. "It's so rare. But why are you giving to us?" Blue said as the pokedex had registered her name, so did the other pokedexes had the other trainer's name respectively. "It is for a certain reason. Everything that we are doing now is a preparation."

"What preparation?" Crystal said as she rubbed her forehead.

"This is highly confidential and we are not revealing anything for the moment." The professor said. "But, why am I in this?" Blue said, confused. "because, you are important." The professor said"Now, go and find out how to use it and start using it and now please go out now. I need to do an experiment."

"But, professor! Why am I-!" Blue tried to asked but instead, the 8 of them was pushed out of the lab. Awkwardness fills them again.

"Let's go for dinner?" Gold suggested. "Sounds good to me." Yellow said and Red followed. They headed for dinner.

* * *

[Blue's P.O.V]

Why did the professor say I'm important? Does it have anything to do with my arrival at the school?

Wait a second, Lance! Oh that idiot! I can't believe he actually did that! Urgh! What the hell!

We were now walking towards the cafeteria of the apartment sector on the second floor. Many girls were throwing look at Crystal, Yellow, Sapphire and me. This made me even more uncomfortable.

"Erm guys..can we..go to a more less crowded place?" I uttered. They looked around. "Students aren't allowed to leave the school vicinity after 9pm."

"What?! It's 9 already?" I asked. "Erm yes." They all answered me monotonously. "Fine. But why is everyone staring at the 4..of us?" I asked awkwardly. "That's because we are popular and not every girl is able to dine with us." Gold said.

"Who said we wanted to-!" Crystal started but Sapphire and Yellow clamped her mouth shut with her palms. I stared in awe with my mouth hanging slightly. "Crystal, do you want to be in deep shit?" Yellow whispered.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We'll explain later. In the mean time, let's just grab dinner and back to our apartment!" Sapphire said and they went into the cafeteria for dinner.

* * *

_A blonde girl stepped into the house. She walked to a particular room and something pink came of her hair, revealing her brown, natural hair. "Lance, Can I please get back to school?"_

_"There's no need. You are smart enough." He said as he was analyzing an information._

_"But still, Lance, why can't I be like everybody else? Going to school having fun, leading a more 'normal life'.." Blue said as she sat on a chair. Lance paused and pondered for a moment._

_"All my life, I have been serving many people. Don't I get to serve myself? Lance, I wanna thank you for being a great brother to me but can't I have more freedom?" Blue said. Lance still kept quiet._

_"Alright Blue, you can go. But on a few conditions." Lance finally said. Blue's face lit up. "You have to study in the school I'm teaching and you have to keep your identity a secret. You can't reveal what you were."_

_"Lance, can I reveal some of my truth? Like my birthplace, my age. I just want to feel normal." Blue said. Lance nodded. "But, let me tell you something." Blue stopped walking. "You won't be normal there. Trust me. But I won't let you go to another school."_

_Blue smiled and nodded "Thanks Lance, I know that, I'm not that normal too." and left the room As soon as Blue left the room, Lance sighed._

_"I'm sorry, Blue, but I know you are strong enough to handle yourself. I will still protect you, so don't worry." Lance said to himself and dialed a phone number._

* * *

That's all for today! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Battle strength

AN= There's gonna some action here! I hope you will enjoy it! Oh yes, I replaced Blue's Ditto with Alakazam (Blue has an Abra in box in the original story so let's say she trained it, traded it with someone and traded back.) because I think that it can make the story more interesting. But don't worry. Blue's Ditto will appear sometime!

Disclaimer: I don't own any pokemon or pokemon characters or pokespecial. Just the plot/story, the original characters. (:

General Information(3):  
Cyan Tiffany (O.C)- 21 years old, Female  
Steven- 24 years old, Male  
Sidney- 26 years old, Male  
Phoebe- 25 years old, Female  
Glacier- 32 years old, Female  
Drake- 36 years old, Male  
Bruno- 25 years old, Male  
Koga- 39 years old, Female  
Agatha- 60 years old, Female  
Will- 20 years old,Male  
Karen- 23 years old, Female

* * *

The night wasn't as bad the 8 had expected. They had their own rooms and their own bathroom. Every 2 room is connected but none of them opened the door the moment they found out who was on the other side. But that aside, the night was peaceful and they made friends.

-The next day-

It was the second day of Blue's school life. Everyone was slightly chattier now."Guys, what's with the chatty behavior?" Blue asked as they gathered at the dining area of their apartment for breakfast. "Today's first period is battling! What's more, it's a combined class for 3 hours!" Sapphire jumped up.

"Yes!"The rest of them except Yellow and Green cheered. Blue smiled but her smile faded slightly when she saw Yellow's face.

"Yellow? What's wrong?" Blue asked. "I don't really like battling pokemon. It just hurts myself. But I guess I don't have a choice." Yellow sighed. "Come'on, let's eat breakfast if not, we'll be late for class!" Yellow continued, a smile appearing on her face.

They tucked in their breakfast and left their apartment as soon as they were done.

{Battle Hall, Kanto College}

"Good Morning everyone! Please gather in your age groups!"A girl with brownish-blonde hair, who has streak of light blue hair announced into the microphone. "How many age groups are there?" Blue muttered.

"There are 4, but Sapphire, Ruby,Crystal and Gold's age group will be separated from ours later." Blue whizzed around as she heard Green's voice answering her question. "Ahh, I see. Thanks."

"Good morning everyone!" A fake cheery voice made Blue cringed so badly. She knew that voice and that voice was being retarded-ly cheery. Lance took the microphone from the previous teacher.

"As usual, as we always do annually, we'll introduce the teachers. This year, we have fantastic teachers." Lance said. "This is Miss Cyan Tiffany. She won every elite four but she refused to be champion as she wanted to travel different regions and she will be teaching at Kanto College. She was the first to beat all of us." Lance pointed to the lady with a light blue streak in her brownish-blonde hair.

Everyone gasped even Red was slightly shocked. "I didn't have time to even go to Sinnoh to compete."

"And we have Mr Steven, the ex-champion of the Hoenn league. He gave up his place back to Wallace." Lance continued as he pointed to Steven."And now we have the Hoenn Elite four, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacier and Drake."

"We have the Indigo Plateau Elites, Miss Lorelei, Miss Agatha, Mr Bruno and myself under Kanto and Mr Bruno again with Mr Koga, Miss Karen and Mr Will is under Johto." Blue choked at the last 2 names.

_'Why didn't Lance tell me this before?!'_ Blue thought as Lance finished the introductions.

"Now, the Hoenn Elite four and the Johto Elite,including Bruno will take the younger half of the cohort to the other battle room. You know who you are, so please move quickly." Lance said and they did as they were told.

"This time,we will be doing things a little differently. We will spicing it up a little." Lance said. "Each of us will choose a student. As for me, I will choose Blue, of Pallet Town." All eyes were Blue as she shot a horrified look to Lance. "Please come up." Blue rose from her seat and walked slowly to the front.

Blue could hear everyone whispering as she walked down to the front.

_'I'm so going to skin Lance apart.'_ Blue thought as her name was being called.

"I'm choosing Green Oak of Pallet Town." The teacher, Miss Cyan Tiffany said. Green's widened. _This can't be good._ Green thought as he walked down.

"I'm choosing Yellow of Viridian city." Miss Lorelei said. Yellow (extremely) reluctantly stepped down to the front.

"I'm choosing Champion Red of Pallet Town." Steven said. Red merely stood up and walked to the front.

"I won't be choosing anyone. I will be over seeing the process." Agatha said and took a seat. The other elites nodded.

"Now, we have chosen our student, we will do a match test, to see who our chosen students are up against." Lance said. Lance took the ball and showed everyone. Blue's horrified look got only more horrified.

The ball had Miss Cyan's name. Which means that...

'WHAT THE HECK? I'M BATTLING AGAINST GREEN OAK?!' Blue thought.

Both Green and Blue looked at each in awe. "That leaves Lorelei and Steven's students to battle. Blue and Green, please step on the arena and call out all your pokemon." Blue and Green stepped up to the arena and summoned all their pokemon.

A screen flickered and showed their pokemon.

'Green Oak: Scizor, Charizard, Golduck, Alakazam, Machamp and Pidgeot.'

'Blue of Pallet Town: Wigglytuff, Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Alakazam, Granbull and Kingdra.'

Blue was sure glad she didn't bring _them_ with her today.

"Now, you have seen your opponent's pokemon, choose 3 of your pokemon and do not let your opponent know." Lance continued.

Green and Blue kept their pokemon in their balls and placed 3 pokemon in front of them.

"Very well, please call them out."

'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM'

Blue had her Alakazam, Wigglytuff and Blastoise, while Green had his Scizor, Machamp and Charizard.

"Battle start!"

" Machamp! Submission to Wigglytuff!" Green shouted. "Blastoise! Hydro Pump him away!"Blue commanded to Blastoise.

"That's unique, she didn't use her Alakazam to knock Machamp out." Lorelei commented softly.

Blastoise managed to blast Machamp away.

"Wigglytuff! Metronome!" Blue said and a coincidental hyper beam was launched at Scizor. Scizor defended himself but was blown out of the arena but it managed to fly back.

"Alakazam! Psywave! Blastoise, Hydro Cannon! Together!" Blue said. The pink rays and the water combined and hit machamp.

Blue was still shock to see Machamp standing. "Revenge!" Machamp hustled forward and attacked Alakazam.

"Wow, Red! Look at that! Blue's pokemon are almost on par with Green's pokemon in terms of levels!" Yellow said as she used her pokedex. Red took the pokedex out of her hands gently.

"Wow. amazing! Green isn't the only one who has high level pokemon!" Red said as they continued to watch the match between Green and Blue.

"Charizard, Flamethrower Wigglytuff. Scizor, Steel wing! Machamp, rock slide on Alakazam." Green said calmly.

"Counter it with Psychic, Surf and Tri Attack!"

"Oh no...This might look ugly.." Lance said as he stood up. The students were shocked at Blue's fighting skills. There was a loud blast due to the clash of attacks. The 6 pokemon on the arena was blasted out of the arena.

"Alakazam! Blasty! Wigglytufff!" Blue shouted.

"Scizor, Charisazrd, Machamp!" Green shouted.

Alakazam telekinected Wigglytuff back and Blastoise blasted itself up with it's cannons while Charizard flew Machamp back with Scizor.

Blue had a faster reaction.

"Psychic, Hydro pump, Sing!" The attack had defeated Machamp. Charizard was a lot weaker and Scizor fell asleep.

"Charizard, Outrage!" Green shouted and Wigglytuff and Alakazam got hit, resulting Alakazam getting knocked out.

"Blizzard!" Blue shouted. "Wigglytuff, Double edge!"

Lorelei gasped as the force of the Blizzard strong, possibly stronger than hers.

Charizard got knocked out, leaving a sleeping scizor, a weak Wigglytuff and Blastoise tired from the power it had released in the Blizzard.

Green gave Scizor an Awakening. "Scizor, Ironhead Blastoise!" This caused Blastoise to be knocked out.

"Okay! That's enough." Lance said. Blue and Green were shocked. "I'm stopping this battle because it's going a little too far and taking too much time." Blue and Green looked at each other, before turning to the rest of the students, who wore shocked and amazed looks.

"Green, you finally found a match besides Red who can take you out." Lance said. Green smiled slightly. "Well done, Blue. I'm impressed." Lance gave her a thumbs up. "Any comments, Elites?"

"That was one of the most powerful blizzards I've seen. How did you do that?" Lorelei said. Blue froze. "Err, I didn't do anything. It was all Blastoise's work.." Blue answered.

"I like Blue's Psywave and Hydro Cannon combination. She knew that to knock out Machamp, the psywave attack won't be enough although Machamp is weak to Psychic moves. I also can see that both Blue and Green had fast reflexes." Cyan said.

"Well done, Green and Blue. I was amazing to watch you two fight." Steven said.

"I think the battle was fantastic. It shows that both Green and Blue are skilled in pokemon combat."Agatha commented.

Blue and Green glanced at each other again before heading back to their seats.

* * *

"This might be the first time, Yellow is fighting with Red."Green commented which made Blue turn slightly to him. "Yellow is special. She is gifted with the powers of Viridian just like Lance."

"I guessed, from the impression she gave me yesterday." Blue said. "Yellow might possibly be even better than Lance." Green replied,"Yellow's pokemon aren't really of high levels but she has an ability to increase them." Green stated and showed me the levels through his pokedex. Just then, someone from the crowd shouted out to Yellow.

"You are a weakling. You won't even stand a chance against Red. So, f*ck off!" A girl cried out. Blue wore a bewildered look as she saw Yellow froze there. Green's eyes were shocked. "It must be one of the fangirls" Green face-palmed. Red immediately turned red with anger

Blue bit back a really loud 'WHAT' and instead, breathed out. "Why do you have such rude fans?!" Blue whispered harshly.

Just then, a Lapras shot water to the girl who cursed. Turns out the Lapras belonged to Cyan. "Teress! Meet Lance and Lorelei later after class!" Cyan shouted.

"They are the ones that are rude." Green defended.

"Hey! I wasn't even accusing you!" Blue talked back.

Then, Blue heard furious ticking sounds from Green's pokedex. She looked down and saw that Yellow's pokemon levels were at the 90s. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness. How did she even-" Blue started but Green cut in. "She and her pokemon are connected. They are very attuned to her feelings and emotions and their levels generally rise when Yellow is really frustrated and angry."

"Wow. How do you even know her like inside out?" Blue gaped. "I was her mentor." Green said. Blue gave a silent 'Oh'.

"Sorry, Red." Yellow muttered as they call out their pokemon. Red had chosen Pika, Saur and Poli. Yellow chose Chu chu, Omny and Gravvy.

"Chu chu, Thunder! Omny, Blizzard! Gravy, earthquake !" Yellow screamed. Blue and Green got a shock.

"Pika, Saur and Poli! Take the attacks you are not weak to or dodge!" Red commanded. He knew that if Yellow's attacks hit the exact pokemon, it is highly possible that she will knock out all his pokemon at 1 go. And based on her emotions now, the attacks are deadly.

"Omny! Water Gun!" Yellow said and she instantly felt the crowd roaring with laughter. Omastar had drizzled the floor with some water. "Omny, now, Hydro Pump!" The attack was launched towards Pika and Poli jumped in front to counter the attack. "Chu Chu, NOW!" Yellow said loudly and Chu Chu released a powerful Thunder that knocked the daylights out of Poli.

"Saur! Leaf blade! Pika, Spark!" Red said.

However, Yellow immediately said. "Gravvy, Earthquake! Chu Chu, Thunder wave to Venusaur!"

It managed to counter the leaf blade and spark.

"Omny, Ice Beam! Gravvy, Mega Punch!" Yellow said.

The ice beam managed to hit Venusaur, who became weak and all of a sudden, she realised that the sun was shining a little way too bright.

Red had used synthesize which caught Yellow off guard.

"Pika, Venusaur, Now!" Red said and Pika released a Thunder straight for Omastar. "Gravvy!". On the other hand, Venusaur had poisoned Gravvy.

Gravvy took the attack which did not affect him at all. "Gravvy, Earthquake!" Pika was caught off guard and started to hop up but it got affected by the earthquake.

"Omny, Blizzard!" Omastar released a blizzard so chilly that it form ice crystals on the top of the dome arena. "Venusaur, Solarbeam!"

Both Venusaur and Omastar had fainted.

Yellow started to panic as she saw Gravvy getting weaker and weaker due to the poison Venusaur had sprinkled on Golem.

"Gravvy! Earthquake!"

Golem released an earthquake with a high magnitude which caused also the ice crystals formed to drop to the pokemon as hail.

Pika and Golem had fainted.

"This concludes Yellow as the winner!" Lance said through a microphone. Just as Red was about to withdraw his pokemon, Yellow shouted. "Wait!"

Yellow placed a hand Saur and Poli first before Pika. They all regained conscious.

"Thanks Yellow."

Blue peeked around to see the whole cohort shocked and stunned.

"We indeed have another very interesting battle here." Mr Steven took the microphone. "Any comments, elites?"

"It was indeed a good tactic to drizzle the floor with water gun and striking thunder during Omastar's hydro pump. It certainly boosted the thunder attack which managed to knock out poliwrath." Miss Cyan said.

"Oh, It is good that Red made use of the sunlight from the windows to recover some of his health secretly." Miss Lorelei said.

"Venusaur's poison powder tactic was good because, if Saur gets knocked out, there will be a very low to no chance of beating Golem at all since Pika's attack aren't effective on both Chu chu and Golem." Mr Lance said.

"I like how Yellow made use of the ice crystals on the dome to increase the impact of the earthquake attack. This really boosted the attack." Miss Agatha commented.

Yellow turned to the crowd with a small triumphant smile as she saw their shocked faces.

* * *

It was recess after battle class. Red, Yellow, Blue and Green waited for the rest to come out of the other combat room. Once the door opened, Sapphire stormed out with Crystal running after her. "Sapphire!"

"What happened?" Blue asked Crystal as Yellow continued the chase for Crystal. "The 4 of us got chosen to combat each other. Sapphire battled Ruby and she lost." Crystal explained."But what made this angry?" Blue asked.

"She lost to Ruby." Crystal said. Blue prompted Crystal to carry on. Crystal only spoke after the boys have left.

"She had underestimated him. Ruby doesn't like battling and prefers contests more so Sapphire thought Ruby is not good at battling. But Sapphire was proved wrong by the fight just now." Crystal said.

Blue was shocked. "Sapphire is considered one of the best students in battle along with Green and Red and the rest and to have Ruby beating her was a little too much for her to handle. She's not angry though." Crystal further explained.

"WOW." Blue muttered.

[Green's P.O.V]

"So how's the results?" Red asked Ruby and Gold a we were heading to the cafeteria.

Gold stopped walking. "HE ACTUALLY WON SAPPHIRE!" Gold said. "And I'm guessing you lost to Crystal." I said. Gold looked away sheepishly before nodding.

"Hey! I was close to winning but she had to use her Hitmonchan on my Togekiss." Gold said, slightly annoyed. "That's the smartest thing to do." Ruby muttered.

"You will be on the headlines soon." Red laughed and patted Ruby. "How's your side?" Ruby smiled and asked.

"Urgh...don't talk about it." Red said and face-palmed himself. Gold and Ruby looked over to me. "I fought with Blue but we got interrupted by Lance who stopped. It's a tie since we were left with one pokemon. As for Red...He lost."

Gold and Ruby eyes looked like they popping out of their sockets.

"HE LOST TO YELLOW?!" Gold asked.

"HE LOST TO YELLOW?!" Ruby repeated.

"Yes. Someone had provoked Yellow so badly that her pokemons' levels shot up to the 90s." I finished. "How was anyone bad enough to make Yellow go rah rah and knocked out Red?" Gold said.

"One of Red fans said that Yellow is a weakling and she should 'f*ck off'." I said.

"It's gonna be on the headlines too." It was Ruby's turn to say it to Red.

Red sighed. "Yeah. Headlines. Headlines."

* * *

I hope you like the action! I'm sorry if it sucked to you and oh, Cyan and Tiffany are the same person just that Cyan has 2 names- Cyan and Tiffany. I hope you will review too!


	5. Chapter 5: Familiarising

AN= Hello there! Recently, I have been having a weird mind-block. It's like I always think ahead for the future chapter that have more drama so I hope this isn't too awkward! Hopefully I won't be in this state of mind for long...this took me 3 days to type it out because it was either cancelling everything or retyping a chapter so yeah... I hope to her what you think so please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pokemon.

* * *

Crystal swore the atmosphere changed the moment _they_ placed their food trays on the table. Crystal, Blue, Yellow and Sapphire froze and looked at them.

"It's actually the rules." Red said. "What rule is that?" Crystal asked.

"Apartment mates have to sit at the same table for better classifying." Ruby said and pointed to the Pathway of Rules. "What the heck?" Crystal muttered and sighed. "Sure, go ahead."

In less than a minute, Sapphire had finished all her food and stood up and left the table.

"Ruby, how intense was the battle?" The older half of the group, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow asked the boy in white hat at the same time. "It's so rare to see Sapphire in a state like this, the total opposite of the real Sapphire." Yellow said as she placed her utensils down.

"Absolutely. So please share the battle process. I'm very sure we have more than enough time for it." Red said.

Ruby face-palmed and started. "It wasn't that intense but...I just defeated her pokemon...and she acted a little weirdly"

-_An hour ago-_

_"So, Sapphire and Ruby will go against each other. Please show all your pokemon then, choose 3 pokemon that you are going to use for the battle." Karen said with the microphone near her mouth._

_Ruby: Swampert, Milotic, Migthyena, Kirlia, Delcatty and Castform  
Sapphire: Blaziken, Tropius, Donphan, Aggron, Wailord and Relicanth_

_Sapphire sighed as she was unable to use her Wailord due to his size._

_Ruby sighed due to the fact that he had to battle._

_Both Ruby and Sapphire threw out their 3 chosen pokemon._

_'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM' 'POM'_

_Ruby had chosen Swampert, Milotic and Kirlia. Sapphire chose Blaziken, Tropius and Donphan._

_The judges wore shock looks at Sapphire. They knew instantly this battle was going to be a tough battle._

_"Toro, Sky uppercut Milotic, Donphan, Rollout!" Sapphire yelled as soon as the battle had started._

_"Milotic, Water Pulse! Swampert, Muddy water!" Ruby yelled after hearing Sapphire's commands. "Ruru, Throw in some confuse ray!" Ruby said to his Kirlia shortly after giving Milotic and Swampert attacks to do._

_Sapphire's Blaziken managed to dodge the water attack swiftly and manged to land her attack on Milotic who flew backwards slightly due to the impact. Donphan did the same and managed to hit Swampert, who, however slide back in his position slightly._

_"Donphan, rollout again! Toro, Blaze kick to Kirlia!" Sapphire commanded her ground and fire-fighting pokemon. She then realized that her Blaziken had been struck by the confuse ray._

_'Shoots.' Sapphire said softly as Toro tried to focus and attack the correct pokemon. Just then Swampert shot a surf attack at Blaziken. Sapphire had a small smile on her face. "Tropius, now!"_

_Tropius shot a green and yellow beam at Swampert. Sawmpert was caught off guard and got blasted back against the ends of the battle dome. However, Ruby seemed not affected by the defeat of one of his strongest pokemon._

_Just then, Donphan got attacked. "Future sight!" Sapphire said and turned to Kirlia as Donphan got hurt. "Milotic,Water Pulse, Kirlia, Psychic!" Sapphire gasped as her Donphan and Blaziken got blasted back. Donphan had fainted but Blaziken managed to get up. "Toro, snap out of it! Blaze kick!" Sapphire said to Blaziken in a concerned tone._

_Blaziken charged forward and delivered a strong blaze kick to Kirlia. However, just 3 seconds before Blaziken landed on Kirlia again, Ruby commanded to Kirlia, "Psychic!"_

_This resulted in both Kirlia and Blaziken being blasted black and fainted._

_Sapphire sighed again. Something is definitely wrong with her battling today or maybe...she had underestimated him..._

_"Pilo! Solarbeam, again!" Sapphire commanded with a frustrated look on her face._

_"Mimi! Ice Beam! Hit it with all you've got!" Ruby commanded as well._

_The two attacks clashed and there was a big blast that blasted both Sapphire and her Tropius out of the battle arena._

_"Sapphire!" Ruby cried and motioned his Milotic to go to Sapphire and Pilo. Sapphire shook her head helplessly as Milotic curled around her and used water pulse to push the frozen Pilo back to the dome._

_"Thanks Milotic." Sapphire said as they were back on the dome. "Thanks Ruby." Sapphire tried to stand up but she fell down, thankfully Ruby reached out and caught her._

_"Sapphire!" The elites called out and rushed to her._

_"I'm fine, I'm fine." Sapphire said as Ruby helped her to stand up. "Thanks again, Ruby." Sapphire said and withdrew her pokemon._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Wow. Sounds as dramatic as our battle." Red said as he pointed to him and Yellow. Yellow merely shrugged and sighed.

"Hmm, on second thought, I don't think Sapphire was sad about losing. I think she's just in major shock over something." Blue said as she had a hand on her chin.

"What makes you think that way, Blue?" Ruby said,"By far, Sapphire is the most stubborn girl I have ever known. She doesn't like being in the wrong."

"I can tell that." Blue said. "Well, so what makes you think that Sapphire isn't sad or angry but shocked?" Red said. Blue paused and she seemed hesitant to answer the question. She sighed.

"Well..because, when I was young, something happened to me that I should be angry but I felt helpless and shock just like Sapphire. The situations were similar. Sort of." Blue said and looked up at them.

* * *

[Yellow's P.O.V]

Lesson was over. Thank God. I walked out of my classroom with Red and walked to the next classroom to wait for Blue.

Blue came out of class followed by Green. "Hi Yellow, Red!" Blue smiled and walked to them with Green walking behind her.

"Let's go for lunch. Anyway, Yellow, would you and your friends like to join us for lunch?" Red offered as Blue and Green walked to their lockers to put and take out some books.

"Err..." I said. Honestly, I didn't know if Sapphire and Crystal would mind cause judging by what happened before and during break, it might be still a little tense between the younger half of our apartment mates. Though Crystal and Gold seemed okay about it.

"Maybe another time. I'm thinking that there is still a lot of tension between the younger ones. We'll go first. See you at home!" I waved to the both of them before taking my leave with Blue.

There was another reason. Crystal was cooking today. Blue and I walked out of school and entered the apartment sector and head in to our apartment. Crystal had a poker face on and she was making something for us to eat. "Hi Chris!" Crystal nodded. "What's for lunch?" Blue smiled as she sat at the counter table.

"Sushi and Sashimi Don!" Crystal smiled slightly. Blue clapped her hands.

"Where's Sapph?" I asked as the whole apartment was quiet. "She's in her room. I think she still in shock."

I laughed. "I think it probably made her see Ruby in a different way. I will go talk to her." Crystal nodded. "Oh, lunch will be ready in 10 minutes!"

"Alright Miss Serious!" I yelled to her as I climbed the stairs to the second level. I walked to Sapphire's room and pushed open the door.

"Hey Sapphire." I said as I closed the door. Sapphire looked up before sighing and staring down again. "What's wrong Sapph? I'm your friend. You can tell me your worries."

"When I was a kid, I remembered that there was this boy, who was the same age as me. I can't remember his name though." Sapphire said.

_-Sapphire's flashback (Sapphire's P.O.V)-_

_"Sapphire, go and play outside!" Professor Birch as two figures approached the lab. I nodded and ran out of the room but unfortunately banged into a kid. He was the same age as me._

_"Sorry! I no see you!" I said. "No, I'm sorry I didn't see you too." The boy replied. "Ahh forget it, let's just be friends!"_

_"Okay!" I answered and they walked to the nearby playground. "I like battling. My daddy always teaches me new stuff on how to train and battle pokemon."_

_"Oh! I prefer contest. Me like pretty things!" I said back to the boy. "I see..." The boy nodded. We continued playing on the playground but we were violently interrupted by a rude Salamence.I was scared instantly by the Salamence. The boy called out his pokemon and tried to battle the huge salamence._

_I started crying because the battle was too intense for me to handle._

_He managed to defeat the Salamence but in the process, he got a large cut that the Salamence scratched which was sorta intended for me. I didn't know why but I cried so badly that the boy was scared and guilty._

_-End of flashback, back to Yellow's P.O.V-_

"I had taken a liking to this boy but unfortunately, I have never encountered him ever since. I realized I had ruined his dignity as a pokemon trainer. However, this inspired me to be a good pokemon trainer, I wanted to make it up to him." Sapphire continued.

"But, how is this related to the battle with Ruby?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know why but, during the battle, I thought I saw the boy I knew in Ruby. Ruby, A boy who disliked battling and wouldn't even battle unless he did not have a choice and likes contest. They juxtapose each other obviously but..ah..I don't know..It's so confusing.." Sapphire said.

Before I could say another word, Crystal yelled from the kitchen. "Lunch's ready!" Sapphire got up immediately and was about to leave the room. "Oh yeah, Yellow,"

I stood up and looked up. "Yes?"

"Thanks for lending an ear to me. But please keep my past a secret." Sapphire said. I walked up to Sapphire. "Sure, I don't reveal secrets easily and unnecessarily." I smiled and head down the stairs with her.

[Narrator's P.O.V]

-Meanwhile in the living room-

"So how are you and Gold?" Blue asked Crystal carefully. "I think we are fine. It was actually quite fun beating the daylights out of him." Crystal said and chuckle. "Glad to hear that!" Blue said. Suddenly, an idea struck Blue. Blue couldn't help but put on a sly smile.

"So..what do you think about Gold?" Blue said as she stuck her head through the kitchen window that was between the dining area and kitchen. Crystal,who was mixing the rice with the sushi mix stopped and looked at her.

"Are you crazy too?!" Crystal said. "Why? I don't think it's crazy though." Blue teased. "Nope I'm not. I'm just kidding, but, believe me, I won't be surprise if you 2 ever got together." Blue smiled and hopped off the high chair and landed on her feet.

"That's one crazy impossibility." Crystal said as she started making sushi.

"How is it crazy when the word impossible says I'm Possible?" Blue said as she switched on her computer.

She had received an email from the school. It was regarding Passion Class.

Blue long knew what she had wanted. After clicking her options she was given instruction for what she had to do for her audition.

She smiled to herself as she read the requirements.

"Lunch's ready!" Crystal hollered which made Blue jump. "Crystal! You didn't have to scream that loud!" Blue said as she managed to hold on to her laptop.

"Sorry!" Crystal said as she headed back to the kitchen to take out other food.

-Later in the afternoon-

Blue walked out of her apartment with a small bag. There wasn't a lot of people because the apartment sector isn't packed at this timing.

She headed to the second floor where all the functioned rooms are. She walked to the room and pushed open the door. It was a room that had bars and mirrors; the Dance studio.

Blue smiled as she plugged in her earpiece and attached her ipod to her watch, which had an ipod holder. She strapped her pointe shoes* on and stood up and played a song on her ipod and started dancing.

She did some splits and warm ups before she started dancing.

When the note ring through her ears, she started dancing as if she wasn't in this world anymore.

Dancing felt so familiar to Blue. It was as if it was second nature to her. She now did a double al a seconde turns followed by double front attitude turns before doing another double al a seconde turns and then doing a triple pirouette.

* * *

Green rubbed his sweat as he came out of the gym after some workout. As he walked back to the apartment, he couldn't help but hear a knock sound that was coming repetitively.

It wasn't Green to bother about these things but the knocking sounds were annoying the hell out of him. As he neared the the source, he realized that it was coming from the dance studio.

He walked to the back door to see through the glass panel and was a little shock at the scene in front of him.

Blue had her long, brown hair up in a sleek ponytail that reached her lower back. She was in a navy blue spaghetti strap romper and she wore three quarter leggings that ended below her knee and on her feet were a pair of pointe shoes.

She did some fouettes before extending out her leg before doing some chaines.

Green was stunned. It was rare to see graceful and expressionful dancers. Some dancers in this school aren't even half as good as her. Blue was so into the dance that she didn't even take notice of the light brown hair boy that was standing outside of the studio.

Green decided to get away before Blue saw Green. Even though it was only the second day Green knew Blue, he knew that there was definitely something different and also, special, in a good way, about this girl.

* * *

Red laid on his bed as he was talking to Pika.

"Sorry Pika, You had to lose today..." Red said as he ruffled the electric mouse's fur.

Pika shook his head and smiled. Just then, Pika froze. "What's wrong Pika?" Just then, Pika ran over to the balcony and jumped out to the balcony next door.

'Balcony next door...wait! That must...YELLOW! OH CRAP' Red thought nervously as he got off his chair. He pulled open the connecting door that was between Red and Yellow's room.

When he opened the door, Yellow was right in front of him which caused the both of them to jump back slightly. "Sorry Red, didn't see you-!" Yellow said before she tripped back.

Red extended out his hand to prevent her falling but unexpectedly, he fell along with Yellow too.

'BAM'

Seconds after the very loud impact, the rest of the apartment mates (Including Green) kicked open the door only to see an awkward situation there.

"Oh my goodness." Crystal said as she turned away from the scene.

Green face-palmed and shook his head. Blue looked away, trying her best not to look back at the scene. Gold's jaw dropped. Sapphire cringed while Ruby pulled his hat down to the point that it covered his eyes.

"Erm, Red, Yellow, please detach yourselves from each other, otherwise we can't help." Green said as he walked away from the scene.

Red was on top of Yellow, and not to mention, his lips were on top of her lips. Both froze as they didn't know what to do. Red quickly rolled over to the floor and got up. Blue and Gold walked away from the scene as it was mostly resolved.

"Someone, help me..." Yellow said, still frozen and encased in the awkward pose. Sapphire helped Yellow up.

"Our jobs are done. You can settle the rest youselves, behind closed doors." Ruby said and left with Sapphire and Crystal.

"Sorry! I was trying to help." Red rubbed the back of his head. "No, I was too careless, anyway, what happened?" Yellow apologised and quickly changed the topic.

"Pika jumped to your balcony and-wait speaking of Pika, where is he?" Red said, only to find himself staring at a pair of cute electric mouses. "Aww...aren't they adorable?" Yellow broked into a smile as soon as she saw Pika and Chuchu snuggling on Yellow's bed.

"Let's not disturb them for awhile. Let's go see the others." Yellow said as she left the room. Red followed suit.

A connecting door had opened.

-In the living room-

"That was just so awkward." Gold said as he plopped himself on the sofa. "What was Red even thinking?" Green said as he shook his head in disapproval and sat on an armchair.

Everyone in the living room turned to look at Green.

"What?!" Green said as he looked at their faces with annoyance. Blue widened her eyes.

"Wait...Oh my..do you mean Red likes-!" Blue started but stopped her Green hurled a pillow in her face.

Red and Yellow have made their appearance. It was still awkward.

Blue threw a look to Crystal and nodded to each other. "Err...we'll go grab some dinner!" Blue said as she pulled Green and Ruby out of the house door while Crystal pulled Gold and Sapphire. "We'll see you there!" Crystal replied.

Blue called out Alakazam and immediately teleported them away.

"Oh boy..." Both Yellow and Red face-palmed as they realized how awkward it became in the apartment.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! I really really hope there are reviews cause it just makes me happy!

If you didn't understand the words like al a seconde, arabasque, pirouette and all, these are some jazz/ballet terms to describe some steps. Pointe shoes are those ballet shoes that allow you to stand on full pointe, which is like standing on your toes. They make some sound because they are really hard.

See you in the reviews or in the next chapter! (:


	6. Chapter 6: Secret 01

AN= Hiya guys! It's been a while since I've updated! I hope I will update more since school's gonna start and I'm definitely going to be more busy so yeah! Sorry for the short chapter!

Disclaimer!: I do not own Pokemon or Pokespe or Pokemon in anyway.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Circular rings appeared around an area and soon, 6 figures appeared outside of the gate of the apartment sector.

People who were walking in got the shock of their lives. "Now we are in a more awkward situation. Thanks, Blue." Green muttered, which was loud enough for Blue and the other dex holders to hear. Blue rolled her eyes and breathed out loud.

The 4 dex holders could already feel a building awkwardness coming from both front and back. The four quickly glanced at each other.

"We are really sorry! Forgive us!" Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby and Gold immediately stepped in front and apologised before Crystal called out her Mr. Mime to teleport them away again.

Crystal had now teleported them to a small forest exit. Blue puffed up her bangs as she continued glaring at Green. "Stop glaring at me or your eyes may burst." Green said as he looked around. Blue turned her gaze from Green and crossed her arms.

"Let's go for dinner there.." Crystal tried to break the ice and led them to a small cafe. When Blue was about to enter, the door landed right in her face. "Ah!" Blue said as her door hit her nose. Green turned his head slightly and smirked.

Blue breathed out. _What does he have against me?!_

When Blue reached the table, she realized she had to sit in front of Green Oak. Blue grabbed the menu and covered her face. Red and Yellow came shortly.

"Hey there guys!" Red said. "Hey senior!" Gold said. Red took a seat beside Green while Yellow sat beside Blue.

Dinner was fine with some minor exceptions(_*ahem*_Blue and _*cough*_Green) and after settling the bill, they exited the cafe.

They were now about to head back. "No more teleportation! After what happened..." Crystal said as she called out her flying pokemon. The others called out their flying pokemon except Blue. They flew back one by one.

Blue was left. It was dark so it was definitely hard for them to see if everyone was flying back.

Blue sighed and took out her pokegear. "Damn...it's so far...Blasty or Jiggly won't be able to last that long, neither did I bring Ditty or the three of them..." Blue's voice trailed off. It had been already been about 7 minutes since they left and they should have covered half or more of the distance.

"Good job Blue." Blue said to herself as she headed to the forest.

"Blue!" A voice called from above as Blue was about to step into the forest. Blue stopped and turned around to see Green with his Charizard.

"Didn't you guys left already?" Blue said as she neared the red lizard. "They did. Hop on." Green said and pulled her up. Before she could do anything else, they were up in the air.

"Mm...Thanks." Blue whispered as she tried to remain calm.

When they landed, 10 minutes later, Blue hopped off Charizard immediately. "Thanks again." Blue said as Green withdrew Charizard. They headed back silently to their apartment and went to their rooms without speaking.

-A few days later-

Blue took a random dress and threw the material over her head. She combed her hair and adjusted and straightened her dress before heading down for breakfast.

"Woah!" Crystal said as she saw Blue from the stairs. Crystal gave her a smile and thumbs up. "Looking good!" Crystal said as she took some scones from the kitchen.

Blue was in an blue ombré maxi dress;the top of her dress to her waist were light cyan and it transited to a light electric blue to her ankles.

"Thanks." Blue said as she sat down and ate her breakfast. Once all of them were done with breakfast, they went up to get their stuff and shoes.

Blue took a pair of simple black flats and a cardigan along with her usual black sling.

* * *

Blue walked down the hallway as an awkward feeling started stirring inside her.

Everybody was staring at her as she walked. Yellow herself was feeling extremely awkward walking beside Blue. Not to mention the other 6 although they, by now were used to the stares.

"Why is everybody staring at me.." Blue whispered lowly to Yellow as they were walking to class. "Apparently, I think you look too good that everybody is captivated." Yellow said. "That can't be..there's definitely more people who are way prettier than me.." Blue whispered to Yellow.

"But well, you are probably the best dressed today" Yellow said as she entered her class with Red. Blue sighed and walked to her class, still ignoring the wolf-whistles.

Soon, the first lesson had begun and it was geography and as usual, the teachers love 'picking' on Blue. Green found this amusing. It only had been about 8 days since Blue arrived and she was already being quite popular among teachers, students. Wow.

"Blue, please answer the last question." Steven, who also taught this subject said. Blue sighed and said a detailed and full answer for the question.

The students in class(except Green) is once again shocked by Blue. When Blue sat back down, she used her hands to beat her head. "Seriously Brain, why do you like doing this to me?" Blue talked to herself and slumped on the table as she carried on listening to the lesson.

"Hmph" Green said and directed his attention back to the lesson.

-Break Time- [Blue's P.O.V]

"Seems like Blue has become like one of the pop kidz." Gold said as they gathered at their table. It was definitely true, Everyone seemed to be whispering to their friends when they neared the dex holders table.

"How I wish I wasn't." I said as I focused on my food. "It's not easy being popular." Ruby said,"Unless you have popular friends, related to popular people. "It took those bitches years to get to the top and Blue did it like in 3 days." Crystal said. Sigh, if only they knew.

"Who are you calling bitches?" A voice behind said. The 8 of them turned away from their food to face the source of the voice. The 8 faces became instantly annoyed. Crystal was about to speak but Gold beat her to the punch. "We did. Now scram."

Did I just see Gold getting defensive for Crystal? I may not know them long enough but I can definitely know that there is something going on between them.

"Wow." A few of the girls seemed offended. "Gold! You didn't have to chase us away.." One of the said and pretended to be hurt. "Oh it's the new girl again." Another girl seemed to spot me. I rolled my eyes.

They were the girls trying to be pretty and tall that I bumped into on my first day. How pleasant to see them.

"What do you want?! Can't we just have some peace? Please go away now." Green said and stood up. The girls look at each other before pushing each other to leave. Psh, they are obviously scared of Green just like everyone.

"Is this the life you guys lead everyday?" I said after they left. All 7 nodded.

"Red's Champion of Indigo Plateau, Yellow is the daughter of a famous artist, Ruby's son of Petalburg Gym leader Norman, Sapphire is daughter of famous Hoenn researcher, Professor Birch, Gold is the nephew of famous Johto researcher Professor Elm, Green is the grandson of the very very famous kanto researcher Professor Oak and is also the gym leader of Viridian City-"

"Are you serious?" I said as I interrupted Crystal. Green shot me a look. "Yes he is." Ruby said. "Crystal is the daughter of famous actress Jadeia." Gold finished.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were that famous!" I fibbed. I obviously knew who they were right from the start. "That makes me feel weird being here." I said honestly and gave a nervous laughter. "I just realized, Blue you didn't tell much about you." Yellow said.

"Oh..I'm" I stuttered.

'RINGGGGG'

Break time was over and I heaved a sigh of relief unknowingly and we headed back to class. Thank God, the bell's a lifesaver.

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Gold and Crystal walked briskly back to class.

"Gold would you hurry up? We are gonna be late!" Crystal said as her walking pace grew quicker as the seconds passed. Just then a girl stopped to get an autograph from both Gold and Crystal.

"I'm so sorry but we really have to-" Crystal started.

"Hold on, just let me get a pen." Gold said as he took a marker and signed on the girl's book. "C'mon SSG, sign on her book." Crystal glared at Gold before taking the marker and sign on the book.

The girl was so happy that she kept on bowing and thanking them.

"No worries!" Gold said as he held on to Crystal to prevent her from walking. Crystal tried to pull her hand out of Gold's grip. Gold waved to the girl as she left.

"Gold, what the heck are you doing? We are going to be late!" Crystal said in panic as she broke into a run with Gold in tow.

"Crystal, Gold! You are late! Detention for an hour later!" Miss Clair said as she opened the door of her classroom. Crystal froze. "Please go back to your seats now."

Now it was Gold who pushed Crystal to her seat.

* * *

Break was over and it was time for lesson. Math was soon over and it was time for history class, the last class of the day.

"Okay class! Today, we will be talking about recent history, things that did not happen more than 15 years ago." Miss Roxanne said as she came in. The class stood up and greeted her before Miss Roxanne started the lesson.

"Take a look at these handouts first." Her voice called as her rock type pokemon handed out the papers.

The minute Blue saw the handout, Blue clutched her as she started to feel dizzy. 'Why are they bringing this topic up?'

Although Green was reading the handouts, he could feel her all tensed up as she forced herself to read the handout. "Okay class, as you should have known, we are doing the topic on the Mask of Ice and Team Rocket." Roxanne said. "We all know who he is but we are not gonna talk bad about him but we are going to further study the case and not the person."

"So it happened 13 years ago when you guys were kindergarten kids or toddlers. The real battle started after Cerise Island event." Blue shuddered at the mention of the other event. Green couldn't help thinking that something is off. Very off.

"I hear from many teachers or gym leaders say that Blue of Pallet Town is very knowledgeable. So Blue, would you mind sharing some facts?" Roxanne said. Blue gulped. "The mask man kidnapped children of different ages for his work. It wasn't any random children on the streets but there was criteria and he chose the children and trained them for his work." Blue blurted out.

"Wow, that's something I've heard for the first time." Roxanne said and Blue went into serious panic mode. Blue bit her lip, worried if she had accidently revealed something that she shouldn't have. "Would you mind explaining where did you get that source from? As I said, credible sources are important." Roxanne further elaborated.

Blue wanted to open her mouth but she couldn't think of anything to speak.

"Hey Roxy! I needa borrow Blue from class." Lance popped his head into the class. Blue breathed out, thankful that Lance saved her head. _'Maybe I won't skin Lance alive after all.'_

"Lance! I need Blue to finish explaining her point!" Roxanne stopped him. "I will answer it for her. What's her point?" Lance said as he stepped into the class. "She stated that during the mask of Ice era, the mask man kidnapped specific children for his work."

"That's correct. This fact isn't known a lot by people. " Lance explained. "There, Blue! Please come now!" Blue stood up and left the class, trailing behind Lance.

Green didn't know how it happened but he had a feeling that Blue was hiding something big.

The moment Blue and Lance were meters away from Roxanne's class, they breathed. "Phew. Why, of all things, must you tell her a very private fact about the mask of Ice incident?!" Lance whispered.

"I don't know! What do you want me to do?! It was as if my mind acted on it's own will and blurted out!" Blue said throwing her hands out.

"Okay moving on, why did you ask me out of class?" Blue asked curiously and Lance stopped walking. He sighed.

"It's..it's today?!" Blue stuttered as she remembered the date. Lance looked at Blue and nodded.

Once they were at the courtyard of the school, Blue reached for her psychic pokemon and soon, circular rings were around them and they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"I can't believe it that I'm went to detention!" Crystal said she almost pulled out her hair. "What's more, with this idiot!" Crystal shouted as soon she reached their apartment.

Green look up from his book in amusement. "Don't worry, it's only detention." Green said.

"Only detention? There goes my record I've kept for years." Crystal said. One thing Yellow noted was Crystal was conscious about her reputation. "You'll get used to it." Red said.

"All of us had detention before and believe me, it was for stupid reasons. Besides, they don't key detention into your records. Only bookings." Ruby said as he was sewing something.

"Screw the record but it was Gold that landed me in detention for autographs." Crystal said and stormed into the room. Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh, where's Blue?" Yellow said, finally realizing the disappearance of her friend.

"She left with Lance during History with Roxanne." Green said as his eyes were still glued to the book.

_'Where would she go with Lance?'_

{Kanto, Viridian City}

Blue and Lance walked from Pallet Town to Viridian City. They headed past the gym and into the forest of Viridian. They stopped walking as soon as they reached the place. Blue bent down and place the flowers from Pallet Town they had collected on the ground.

"These were one of her favorite flowers." Lance said as Blue stood up.

_Mikialya Anseka Of Viridian (Mi-kai-a-lea An-seka)_  
_Husband:_  
_Dreaus James Backthorn of Blackthorn City_  
_Children:_  
_Lance Anseka Blackthorn of Viridian City_  
_Blue Anseka Blackthorn of Pallet Town_

"How I wish mother was still alive." Blue said as both Lance and her stared at the grave.

"We all do, even father.." Lance said. "It's been so long since I've seen father too..I don't know if he's even alive.." Blue said and shook her head.

"We will need to head to Blackthorn one day." Lance said and Blue nodded. "I still can't believe 13 years have passed so fast."

"Yes, but now, we need to move on with life." Lance said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Blue smiled and nodded. As they headed out of the forest. Lance couldn't help but feel frustrated by what is going to happen soon.

* * *

Something big might happen? Tune in to find out more! Please leave a review before you go!


	7. Chapter 7: Share and Open

AN: Hey there! Updating another time this week because I fear that I won't be able to update that frequently after school reopens but I hope and pray that I will be able to manage my time well so that I can focus on the story and my studies at the same time. LOL. Thanks for the reviews, **SukarettiMay**! It made my day! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer! I do not own anything but the OCs and the story. Pokemon is sadly not mine.

* * *

Blue pushed open the door of the apartment after typing in the pass code. In the living room she saw Green, Yellow and Red.

"Hello." Blue smiled as she walked in. "Hey Blue! Where did you go with Lance?" Yellow chirped. Blue's expression fall slightly.

"It's nothing. I will go up to my room first." Blue gave a smile and walked briskly up the stairs to her room. Yellow stood there as Green looked up from his book and Red looked away from his PokeGear.

"That's weird..." Yellow said at Blue's sudden disappearance to her room.

"It's definitely something." Green muttered to himself as he resumed to his book. Yellow and Red shrugged.

Blue closed the room door before leaning on it and sliding down. "It's so hard just to be so honest with them. Why? Why can't I just tell them?" Blue talked to herself as she hugged her legs. She leaned her head on the door gently.

"Why can't I be normal?" Blue said as she looked at her hands.

She swiped the calendar off the bedside drawer and stared at it. It had been 8 days since she arrived and she already felt so welcome and happy thanks to the 7 of them.

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea..." Blue trailed off as her head rested on her knees. "I should have listened to Lance..." She soon fell asleep unknowingly.

* * *

Lance returned to the Elite's Lounge as the thought that was stuck in his mind in Viridian Forest bugged him again.

"Yo Lance." Steven said as Lance took a seat on the sofa. "Mm." Lance said. "What seems to be on your mind? It seems very frustrating." Lorelei said as she came in with a cup of tea.

"If you could guess I'm in deep thought maybe you can guess what's bugging me." Lance smiled and joked. "I'm no mind reader nor I specialize in Psychic. I specialize in Ice." Lorelei said as she took a seat beside on an armchair.

"I think we should start the training soon." Lance said. Both Lorelei and Steven looked at Lance. "It's quiet early since we've only had one encounter." Steven said.

"I agree with Lance, we should start the training now. But we can take it easy." Cyan said as she came into the room. Lance nodded.

"When I was in Viridian just now visiting my mother's grave with Blue, a strange and crazy scenario appeared and it kept bugging me. It's as if, it's a warning." Lance said as he closed his eyes.

"Then let's do it. Taking chances and risks are the last thing we should do." Lorelei said.

"Sure. Let's call a meeting with the others." Steven said and took out his Pokegear and contacted the other elites involved.

"Wait!" Lance said. "Call Koga and Bruno. Don't call Agatha and the other two for this. I will explain it."

Steven and Lorelei nodded and started dialing right away.

"Lance, is it possible for me to be their trainer?" Cyan said. "Sure. I'm confident you know what to do." Lance said, "but, why?"

"Hmph..Lance, you should know too, the major reason why you want to be in this is the same as my reason and I think I know how to strengthen them...I will discuss it with you." Cyan smiled.

"But, Lance, I fear that we are rushing it..."Cyan said. "But it always better to be safe then sorry." Steven said and placed a hand on Cyan's shoulder.

Lance nodded and Lorelei, Steven and Cyan headed to one of the meeting room.

* * *

Blue opened her eyes as she realized she had fell asleep she got up and rubbed her eyes. As she got up, she was reminded of what she had been thinking before she fell asleep.

"I need to get that out of my mind now." Blue said as she straightened her ombré dress and left the room empty handed.

She quietly left the house and took the lift to the second floor. She walked silently as she entered a room.

It was the music room. Thankfully there no one was there. She lifted the piano cover and ran her hand on the keys.

She started playing a song that came to her mind and just like dancing, she didn't felt like she was in the music room anymore.

As she played the song, she finally realized what song she had been playing all the while.

It was her mother's favorite song. The song she took a long time to master not because it was difficult for Blue, in fact, this song is hard to play, but memories of her mother just keep streaming in every time she played the song.

Her tears started forming as she continued playing the song.

Green and Red came out from the battle arena and heard the beautiful song. "Wow, that person playing is sure darn good." Red said as they were walking back to their apartment. Green merely nodded. "It sounds familiar though." Red said.

Green looked at Red. "I remembered hearing a neighbor in Pallet Town play this before many years ago." Green took some time to hear the song and nodded. It was back in their childhood times where this piano piece would be played in the afternoon.

"Red, you should go first, I need to talk to my grandpa." Green said and Red nodded. Green walked off in another direction.

As he walked to Professor Oak's lab, he realized he had just passed the music room, which the song had come from. As he was about to walk away from the music room, he saw a familiar figure in the same ombré dress.

"That must have been Blue too." He whispered as he neared the glass panel. It confirmed what he had saw. The person the piano playing was Blue.

Her eyes were closed as she played the piano piece. Just then, tears managed to seep out of her eyes. It landed on one of the keys. Green was shocked. Why would Blue cry when she play the piano? Or this piece?

As soon as Blue finished the piece, more tears continued to stream down her eyes, falling to her dress. Green knew something wasn't right. Blue wasn't the type of girl to cry.

"Mother, why did you leave us?" Blue said to herself but it was loud enough for Green to hear. Blue slumped down on the piano gently, hitting some keys.

Green immediately moved away from the music room. he didn't want to invade her space.

So Blue is a good pianist and a good dancer.

* * *

"Grandpa." Green said as he entered the lab. "What's up Green?" The professor said.

"The ceiling and the fan." Green said as he sat on one of the high stools.

Professor Oak ignored his grandson's answer. "What's the matter?"

"What is it called if you meet someone you've haven't seen in almost 15 years?" Green said.

"Depends on the situation...Love, friendship, hatred..." Professor Oak trailed off.

"Okay, everything." Green said.

"There are many terms but...they are all known as...fate or destiny." Professor Oak said. "What's wrong Green...you've never come to me for anything that relates to knowledge."

"Then this will be the first then." Green said as he hopped off the stool and walked out of the lab.

Professor Oak stood looking at his grandson before shaking his head.

"Wow..I sure have a weird grandson." He muttered as he returned to his research.

"Ooh! Email Proposal!" Professor Oak said as his computer. "Personal training with the dex holders..THIS IS GREAT!" Professor Oak grabbed his Pokegear.

"They even came up with a schedule...wait, I can't even oversee any training cause of my radio show.." Professor Oak said as he dialed the 8 dex holders a sent a message to them.

This time, they came separately. Green was the first one. "You could have told me to stay here instead of me walking back." Green said as his grandpa rubbed his neck and smiled.

Next was Red and Yellow, followed by Crystal, then Ruby, then Sapphire and Gold.

"Where's Blue?" Professor Oak said as only 7 dex holders appeared right in front of him.

Red, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Ruby and Sapphire shrugged. Green sighed. "I think I know where is she. I'll be back." Green left the room once again, leaving the professor and other 6 dex holders dumbfounded.

* * *

Green walked in the direction of the music room. 'Blue must have forgotten to take her pokegear with her.'

Green pushed the door of the music room only to find Blue, lying on the floor beside the piano. "Blue!" Green said as he walked quickly and held her up. He checked her pulse.

"Grandpa, it may take a while please start first, Blue and I will try to join you later." Green spoke to his Pokegear. "Blue fainted. I'm taking her to Nurse Joy now."

Green called out Alakazam and carried her, his hands on Blue's shoulders and her knees. "Alakazam, teleport us to the Sick Bay. Now."

Alakazam nodded and teleported to the sick bay.

"Nurse Joy." Green said as a nurse appeared. "What's wrong?" Nurse Joy said.

"I don't know exactly what happened but I found Blue like this on the floor. I think she fainted." Green said as nurse Joy directed him to place Blue on the bed.

"Hmm, her sugar level in her blood is quite low, this probably is one of the reasons she fainted." Nurse Joy said as she called out a Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, connect with her." Nurse Joy said as Gardevoir nodded. "What are you doing Nurse?" Green said.

"This is a usual test. Sometimes, the problem lies in the mind and not the body." Nurse Joy said and just then, Lance and Lorelei barged into the room.

"What happened to Blue?!" Lance asked Green. "I found her fainted on the music room floor." Green said.

"Music room?!" Lance said as he looked at Nurse Joy. "Joy, what's her state of mind?"

"Her mind is locked, something is making her feel sad and pain. It was a bit too much and she blacked out." Nurse Joy said out to Lance, Lorelei and Green.

"Okay, Green, thank you for bringing her here. Go to the meeting at the lab. It's important." Lance patted his shoulder. "I'll fill Blue in."

"Wait, so you know what's going on?" Green stopped walking. "Yes I do." Lance said.

Green nodded. "Alakazam." Alakazam then teleported to Professor Oak's lab.

"As I was saying..Green!" Professor Oak said as Green teleported in.

"Okay so, you guys will have training with the elites there will be quite a lot of sessions. It's mostly on weekends and it only happens once or twice a month so don't worry. You will receive the email about the details and the schedule." Professor Oak said.

"Who will be training us?" Crystal asked.

"The elites." Professor Oak said and the 7 of them nodded.

* * *

"Guys, hurry up, let's go see Blue now!" Yellow said as she ran out of the lab to the sick bay. "Wait up Yellow!" The other 6 dex holders cried as they walked to the ward.

When they reached the ward, Lance and Lorelei were still there. "Good evening Miss Lorelei and Mr Lance."

'Why is Lance always around Blue?' Yellow thought as Lance and Lorelei stood up. "Well, we'll leave first. We'll be back when she's awake! We've got elite stuff to do." Lorelei said and waved to them before Lance and Lorelei took their leave.

"I wonder why Blue fainted...I thought she has been physically strong.." Crystal said and interrupted Yellow's thoughts.

Just then, Blue stirred. "Blue! Someone call the 2 elites and nurse Joy!" Yellow said as she rushed to help Blue up.

Nurse Joy came running with a clipboard. "How are you feeling Blue?" Blue clutched her head as she shook her head. "I think I'm okay."

"When was your last meal?" Nurse Joy said. "9.30 a.m, during break time." Blue answered. Nurse Joy glanced at the clock. "That's almost 12 hours ago.."

"I didn't feel hungry at all..." Blue said as a cough interrupted her speech. Ruby walked to the side table and poured a glass of water for Blue. "Thanks." Blue muttered as she drank the water in the cup.

"It must be your mind. Is there any thing that is bothering you?" Nurse Joy said. "Gardevoir sensed that your mind is troubled by something." Blue closed her eyes and nodded. "It's personal."

Just then, Lance and Lorelei came in. "Blue, are you alright?" Lance said as both he and Lorelei entered. Blue's eyes widened as she shot a look to Lance and she shook her head slightly. Green took note of this. '_Why did it seem like Blue and Lance knew each other so well'_

"In case, you are wondering, I'm in-charge of Student Welfare. So it is normal for me to be concerned about students.."Lance said and adjusted his cape.

"Lorelei, you should take your leave, I'll handle this." Lance said and pushed Lorelei out. "Nurse Joy, please carry out whatever you need to do. Dex holders, I think it will be good for you to leave first, you can come back later." Lance said. "Yes, Mr Lance." The dex holders bowed slightly before walking out. Nurse Joy walked away as she analyzed the information.

Blue waited for a minute before she started speaking. "I think I'm too obvious. You are even more obvious."

"Blue, care to share what happened fully?" Lance said.

"It's nothing actually, I'm just not feeling too good...with Mum's death anniversary...the fact that I can be honest with my friends.." Blue said. "I hate lying to them...All of them are so nice and genuine.."

Lance sighed before looking at Blue. "If it makes you feel better, tell them. At some point, they'll find out. At least, that's what my calculations and predictions tell me."

"Tell you what?" Blue said. "that they'll find out one day. The thing that the elites, the professors and I feared will force all the secrets and truths. But you don't have to worry about that at the moment. I want you to find happiness here, not guilt and fear,so just do as you please." Lance continued.

"Sure Lance. I'll try to do that." Blue said as Nurse Joy whisked in a tray of food.

"Please eat these food. You can leave now but please come here if you feel that there is anything wrong." Nurse Joy said. "Yes, Nurse Joy!" Blue said as she ate the food.

"You and the other dex-holders will be having personal training with the elites. This is part of the preparation. No one else beside the dex holder should know about this." Lance whispered into her ear.

"You will receive an email about it soon." Lance got back into sitting position and spoke in a normal voice. Blue nodded.

"Oh yeah, Lance, who brought me here? Nobody knew my location.." Blue said after she swallowed her food.

"Why would nobody know your location?" Lance said as he took a seat.

"I didn't bring my pokegear, nor did I tell anyone where I was going, nor give any clues.." Blue said. "It might be a miracle that someone found me."

"Green brought you here." Lance said. Blue's hand stopped mid-air. "Green?! That's the last person on earth I would have thought that brought me here..."

Blue's eyes widened as she realized. _Did Green hear me playing the piano?_

* * *

The Dex holders went for dinner before returning to their apartments. When they returned, they found Blue sitting on the sofa munching on a chocolate bar.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Blue waved. The other 7 were in awe. How does Blue maintain such a figure if she snacks at night.

"After Nurse Joy made me eat, I became so hungry that I'm still hungry..." Blue said as they saw their gaze on her _large_ chocolate bar. "Well, It's great that you're back happy!" Sapphire said.

"We've been wondering what happened...would you mind telling us what happened?" Ruby said and the other 6 threw a look at Ruby. "Sure." All faces turned sharply to Blue.

"It's..my mother's death anniversary today. That's why I left during class today. And it probably explains why I fainted.." Blue said and she broke a another small square of chocolate.

"but I'm fine now, so yeah." Blue said as she finished her chocolate bar. She stood up and crushed the wrapper. "I see...We're sorry for prying in."

"No no no! It's alright. Have an early night tonight! Tomorrow's the start of additional classes in the afternoon!" Blue yawned and went up to shower.

Soon,one by one, the dex holders went to their respective rooms.

{Blue's Room}

Blue came out of the shower in a tank top over her sports bra and sports shorts and dried her hair. "I have to thank him." Blue told herself firmly. She walked to the connecting and opened it, only to close the door after 5 seconds with loud bang and her eyes bulging out.

_'Damn it!' _Blue thought as she tried not to think of anything.

"Did I really see what I thought I saw?" Blue said as she hit her head with her hands. She was about to open the door but she decided to knock.

"You really could have knocked just now." Green said as he opened the door when Blue knocked once. "What did you want to tell me?" Green said, _with a shirt on_, as he rubbed his hair messily.

_'Why the fuck is he so hot even when he is just rubbing his hair?'_ Blue froze as she tried to speak. Green neared her and Blue gulped. Green easily towered over her due to his tall frame.

"I just wanted to say thanks for bringing me to nurse Joy. I don't exactly know how you found me but thanks. And I'm really sorry for not knocking just now."Blue heaved a sigh inwardly as she managed to speak without stuttering with her speech.

When Blue had opened the door, Green stood there, shirtless with his abs as he dried himself.

"No problem. You better be glad it's me cause Red, Gold and Ruby are way more reactive." Green said as he almost finished drying his hair. "Good night then." Blue said and walked away.

"Good night to you too." Blue stopped walking as she smiled. When she turned, she saw Green closing the door. "And Blue, another thing."

"Hmm?" Blue said as she wondered what else Green would say to her.

"Take care of yourself." Green said before closing the connecting door. "Maybe you are not as bad as I expected." Blue smiled at the connecting door.

After Green closed the door, he threw himself on the bed. He couldn't believe that he said something _caring_ to a girl. And not to mention, have _not so clean_ thoughts. _'I know Blue does have a good figure but damn, she's got a sexy and nice body.'_

_'The heck, did I just think about that?!' _Green said as he realized what he was thinking on his mind. _'No, no. Blue is just a classmate and a friend. Nothing more.'_ Green told himself before he fell asleep.

* * *

So yes, by now, you should be able to guess I am a die-hard fan of Oldrival and I really enjoy writing Oldrival moments! (Of course I enjoy writing moments of my ships in my favorite ship list) I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter and Review!

See you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Pasts

AN= Hello peeps! So it's indeed been a little while since I last updated this story. I have been busy the whole month and probably will be busy all the way till early October but I'll still try to squeeze some time in to update! I could update today only because I don't have my usual Friday night activity on! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Thanks **Anonymouswriter713** for the review! This chapter is slightly longer than usual so I hope this cheers you up slightly!

Credits to Bulbapedia for the information of the pokemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way.

* * *

[Blue's P.O.V]

It was Wednesday, also my 10th day in this school. Funny how time passes so fast. Even when I was doing my previous 'job', time didn't pass that fast.

They always say time flies when you are having fun. So does that mean I am having fun here in Kanto College?

I actually hope so.

It was 8 in the morning and I got dressed in a crop top with a tank top underneath(to be more conservative) and a pair of high waisted jeans that were tapered to my ankle.

As I left my room to go to the dining room for some breakfast, Green was leaving his room as well. "Morning." I said to Green and he merely nodded and muttered "morning."

I could obviously tell that he reluctantly greeted me. Tsk, I thought he was better. "Morning!" The rest said as they laid breakfast on the table.

"Blue, you are alright right?" Yellow asked. "Yes, Yellow, you have been asking me that countless of times yesterday."

Ever since I came out of the sick bay on monday, Yellow has been constantly checking and asking if I was alright almost all the time. How could anyone hate her?

"Don't worry so much Yellsie!' Sapphire said as she was stationed at the table, helping to lay out the food. "Yes Yellow, I'm old enough. You sound just like my brother." I laughed slightly.

However, from my peripheral vision, I saw Green's eyebrow raised a little. "Who's your brother?" Gold asked as he entered the dining area.

"Uhm, he's-" I started off, just realizing I have landed myself into an awkward situation. Just then, 2 messenger pokemon came. It was a a Plusle and Minun. It hopped over to each one of us and gave a letter.

Thank God for the cute little fellas.

I quickly opened the letter and read it. My eyes widened and I slid away back quietly to my room and put the letter on my table before returning to the dining area.

When I got back down, I could hear Sapphire shouting.

"I AM NOT GONNA WEAR SOME PUFFY GOWN AND MY HAIR IN A COMPLICATED UP DO." Sapphire said as soon as she saw the letter. The others look at her amused.

"Don't worry Sapph! We'll make things simple but red-carpet worthy" Yellow assured. Sapphire crossed her arms.

"What's going on guys?" I asked. I actually knew whay they got cause since they have the same letter I've got. "It's the annual ball we have to attend because we are related to important or well-known people." Ruby said.

"I wonder why they sent this to us 3 months in advance." Sapphire said as she placed the letter back into the envelope before tossing it on the coffee table.

"I guess if it's an annual ball for important people, there are likely to have photographs, and the people probably want to look good." I said.

"But why 3 months?" Yellow asked.

"I think it's cause you only see a difference if you are dieting or doing exercising after a month and 2 more months is to get into even better shape." I said again and they "Oh-ed."

"Well, what letter did you receive? It seems important." Crystal said as she folded the letter back into the envelope. "Ahh it's nothing. Come on, guys we need to eat our breakfast unless we want to be late and have detention." I said.

Crystal shuddered and sat down and picked up her utensils. "Don't ever mention detention. Please."

We all chuckled(except Green who was in his I-don't-bother mood) and we started eating our breakfast. As I was eating, I couldn't help think again.

Am I to live my life as a secret?

Has this become my habit? Thinking it won't be good to reveal my life? Thinking that no one bothers?

This bothers me somehow.

I was so deep in my thought that I did not realize that they were calling me.

"BLUE!

"Uh?!" I said, snapped out of my thoughts. "What's wrong Blue?!" Sapphire said as she stopped eating. "Ahh no, it's nothing, really. I was just thinking...a-about life." I said with a smile.

Just then the clock struck 8:30 a.m.

We all look at each other before we grabbed our books and shoes and dashed out of the house.

* * *

[Green's P.O.V]

First lesson of today was Physical Education with my ex-mentor, Chuck and Brawley. After we got dresses into our sports attire, we gathered at the sports hall.

"So you guys just came back from your holiday and you guys certainly rounded a tiny bit." Chuck said.

"but don't worry, Chuck has also gotten chubbier! Quoted from Mrs Chuck!" Brawley said and immediately got a death glare from Chuck.

The whole class except me roared with laughter. It's not that it wasn't funny but I couldn't because I'll probably get summoned for hand to hand combat in front of the whole class.

Not that it mattered but..

1, it will be a total waste of time.

2, Chuck might get carried away and try to kill me.

3, Or I might be the one getting carried away.

4, I don't want to get more attention I'm already receiving.

"So today, we'll be testing out how is your fitness level today since we have 3 hours of Physical education." Chuck continued. I heared lots of students groaning but not from the housemate beside me.

In fact, she actually seemed thrilled to have this test.

"First off, 10km of running in an hour!" Brawley said. We all stood up and wore the special watch device that tracks our walking or running pace and the speed we are going.

When Brawley whistled, we all started running. By the 1st kilometre, Everyone stated slowing down into a walk except for a few who started increasing their pace.

"Guys! Don't be lazy! Keep on running!" Brawley said as the ones who were walking panted heavily. I peeked to the side and saw 4 other clasmates who didn't look a single bit tired.

Justin, a tall boy with snow-blonde hair, Ellsy, A blonde girl who is slightly shorter than Blue, Daren another tall guy with brown-red hair and, Blue.

I was half shock. I knew Blue was a good dancer, therefore her fitness level shouldn't be that low but I'm suprised because girls hardly exercise to maintain their figure.

What's more the top 3 runners of the class were never girls(Ellsy was never in third, always fourth) so maybe Blue's gonna be the first.

After another 4km, which meant we ran 6km, Ellsy and Justin slowed down, running at a slower pace, leaving Daren, Blue and I.

"You are hot stuff indeed." Daren said as he saw Blue being able to keep up the pace. And not to mention, he was staring at her whole body. Blue rolled her eyes and continued running faster.

I glanced at the pace device and started speeding up as well. I can't lose to Blue, I mean, I'm a guy. After Blue and I left Daren behind, we were running almost at the same pace.

It was the last half a kilometre and I started sprinting. I didn't know whether Blue was behind me cause I started sprinting.

When I was done with 10 km, Chuck gave a thumbs up, saying "This is my true, trained from scratch student." and gave a smile.

When I turned back, Blue arrived, panting a little. "Blue of Pallet Town?" Chuck said and Blue looked up. "Yes, Mr Chuck?"

"Good job, you've changed the class history." Chuck said and Blue wore a confused look. "You are the first girl to make it to top 3." I said. Blue nodded.

After a few more students completed the 10km, Chuck gathered us all back. "So apparently, those who didn't manage to even complete 3km, you'll have an extra strength training lesson every saturday morning."

Those who didn't manage to complete 3km groaned. Serves them right for not maintaning or imrpoving their stamina.

"Now, it's core training!" Brawley said and the students groaned even more.

After the planks, crunches and everything core, it was the arms.

And after every physical education thing, was recess. After washing up and getting dressed into our fresh set of clothes, we headed to the canteen.

Once we met with the other apartmrnt mates, we started getting our food and eating.

* * *

"What was the lesson before recess?" Red asked as he looked at Blue. I looked up and saw that all eyes were on the girl that happened to sit beside me.

I turned my head and looked at Blue.

Gee, this girl is sure full of surpises.

"Physical education." I said before putting a spoonful of food into my mouth.

"That sorta explains...but it's still a little ironic" Ruby said. Blue was eating a lot. "What's ironic?" Blue asked after she had swallowed her food.

"Munching on even more food than usual after a very intense work out is ironic." I said.

"How's that ironic? You lose more, you eat more." Blue said and all eyes were redirected to her again. "Oh! I don't exactly try to lose weight on purpose. I just eat whenever I'm hungry." Blue shrugged.

"That's definitely not a typical girl." Gold said. "All the girls want to lose more weight even though they look pretty and perfect enough." Ruby agreed.

"I'm glad our housemates aren't like those girls. I bet we'll be eating salad everyday if we had the typical girls." Red said and laughed.

"So are you saying we're fat?" Yellow said. Red immediately got defensive ans cried out "Hell, no!" and from my peripheral vision, I saw Blue's utensils drop from her fingers. Red and Yellow started bursting out in laughter.

Crystal, Gold, Ruby and Sapphire went back to finishing their food, trying not be awkward. I quickly went back to my food before I had to witness the rising tension.

Few minutes later and we all got up, place our trays and utensils, and headed back to class.

As Blue and I were heading back to class, I met the crazy side of Blue. Unintentionally.

"Green! Did you see how Red and Yellow were behaving? They looked so adorablez!" Blue fan-girled softly, but way loud enough for me to hear. "I think there's something going on between them!"

"Pesky girl. Mind you own business." I muttered only for her to hear. Blue breathed out, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Meanie Greenie." She muttered and I raised my eyebrow.

Well, it takes 2 to play a game.

We walked back to the classroom and got ready for the lesson. The teacher that was supposed to be teaching was Ms Cyan, or just Cyan.

I don't call them formally because I'm a gym leader and they are my co-workers.

Funny how she's only three years older than me but she's teaching us already. Clair is at least 24-25 years old.

Honestly, Cyan feels familiar, way familiar, it's like we share the same blood like Daisy and I. But that's impossible. Just impossible.

But what's taking her so long?

[Cyan P.O.V]

I saw Blue and Green walking back to class. Honestly, they look cute and they do have a couple-like look. Which is important.

I'm sure they'll end up together. No matter what paths they'll take. At least I hope they do. As I turned to a corner, my eyes widened and I quickly hide myself behind the corner.

I waited for them to pass first before breathing. The people who walked past me were none other than the famous researchers.

Just then Steven came up behind me and scared me. I jumped so violently that some students who walked past me were probably judging me. I smacked Steven on the arm.

"What was that for?" I whispered harshly. "You look scared." Steven said as we walked to the elite's lounge to get our stuff for teaching.

"Was I?" I touched my face, my emotions don't reach my face easily unless I'm in panic mode. "What's the matter Cyan? I've known you for 7 years already, you can't fool me." Steven stopped and faced me.

The 7 years of friendship were true, I guess.

I looked in his eyes(which was a slight difficulty cause Steven is so tall..Hey! I'm not that short) before looking away. "I'm fine, it's just that I might have not told my full identity..Let's talk over lunch." I said and patted his shoulder.

I grabbed my stuff and headed to the class I was supposed to teach. I don't know how he react when I tell him.

_-7 years ago-_

_I tossed some hyper potions to my pals after the fight with Drake. There's only one more challenge to go. I heard that he was a young fella. Boy, I would be suprised if he was younger than me._

_As I entered the room, the door shut behind me. I walked towards the guy and I gasped inwardly. "Steven?! You're the champion?!" I said, shocked._

_He smiled and nodded. "Surprise? When I saw you entering though the camera, I knew you will reach me. Now, let's get back to business." Steven said._

_"Welcome, Cyan. I was looking forward to seeing you here one day. You… What did you see on your journey with Pokémon? What did you feel, meeting so many other Trainers like you? What has awoken in you? I want you to hit me with it all! Now, bring it!" He said at once_

_Geez, This is why I hate being champion. The long speech._

_I called out my first pokemon, Lapras while he called out his Aggron._

_"Though, it's a type disadvantage for you and me, you don't scare me. Aggron, Rock slide!"_

_"Lapras! Hail!" I cried._

_The fight was clearly recorded in my head. It is still vivid as though it happened yesterday._

_When it was down to his last pokemon, I was left with 2 pokemon. My Lapras, Charizard and Flygon had been knocked out, leaving me with Espeon and Dragonite._

_I may have two pokemon, but I'm at a great great disadvantage. Dragonite's half flying, Espeon's psychic and Metagross is Steel-Psychic._

_"Dragonite! Dragonbreath!" I called out as my Dragonite exhaled fiery breaths of a dragon._

_"Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Steven cried. "Dragonite! Watch out!" I cried._

_Dragonite did manage to dodge but it's dragonbreath attack got interrupted. I closed my eyes and focused. "Dragonite, again!"_

_Dragonite released a powerful dragonbreath as Metagross tried to block the attack with it's arms._

_I closed my eyes and listened carefully. Tzzz Tzzz..._

_I forced my smile down as I managed to succeed in my attack._

_"Metagross! Meteor mash again!" Steven commanded. However, Metagross couldn't move. It was paralysed._

_"Nice move Cyan." Steven smiled. "But I have other plans too. Psychic!"_

_"Dragonite, Flamethrower!"_

_Metagross fell limp to the floor, fainted._

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Cyan walk into Blue and Green's class. "I'm so sorry for being late. Let's start. Good morning class."

The students stood up and greeted "Good morning Elite Cyan."

"So today, we'll be studying on this pokemon, Eevee. And the first you have to know is the structure, the biology of the pokemon."

"Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose." Cyan said as she read off from her own notes.

"This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings." Cyan continued as she handed out some notes to ths students.

"To help you learn and understand better, here's a real life example." Cyan said as she called out her Espeon. "She used to be an Eevee. But after some time, she evolved into an Espeon."

Blue whipped out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon and gasped.

"Green! This espeon is at it's highest level!" Blue choked as she stared at the pokedex. Green glanced over and was a little shocked. Rarely you see people have pokemon at level 100 because after level 50 onwards, it is very hard to train.

"Eevee is probably the most unique pokemon because, as of today, it is the only pokemon that can evolve to 8 totally different species. Namely, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon." Cyan continued.

"There are different factors that will make Eevee evolve to a certain type. Can anyone name me a few?" Cyan continued.

"For Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon, it's the water stone, fire stone and thunder stone." One student said.

"That's correct. Whay about the other Eeveelutions?" Cyan said and walked around the class. Blue quickly keep her pokedex.

"Um Miss Cyan, do you use a leaf stone to evolve an Eevee to Leafeon?" Another student said.

"Good try but that's not correct." Cyan said.

Cyan stopped walking behind Blue and Green. "I know some students have the answer but I don't want you to just rely on people for your learning. Be responsible for your learning. So, go research and find out."

"Moving on, you guys will be having a portfolio assignment coming up, which is a project work." Cyan continued.

"Can we choose our group mates?" One female student eagerly asked.

"This is only between pairs." Cyan said and Blue face-palmed. '_This school barely gives me any opportunity to interact.'_ Blue thought as she predicted who her partner be.

"and your partner is the one sitting beside you." Cyan finished. Blue swore that she felt all the girls eyes that were burning with fire at her. _'So I am correct.'_ Blue thought again.

"Moving back to Eevee, it is extremely rare and the male ratio to female ratio of this pokemon is 87.5:12.5. It has the ability, Run away, which allows you to escape from a wild pokemon effortlessly." Cyan continued and the students jotted down their notes.

"Miss Cyan, can you tell us about your Espeon?" Ellsy asked.

"Eevee was my first pokemon that was given to me when I was about 5. I decided to become a pokemon trainer around the age of 10 and started training, beating gym leaders and competing in the leagues. My eevee evolved before I fought the Indigo Plateau." Cyan said as the students listened intently.

"What's your Espeon level?" Another student asked.

"My Espeon's level is 100." Cyan said after some hesitance.

"WOAHHHHH" The whole class echoed and Cyan immediately gestured them to quieten down. "It's nothing to brag! It's my first pokemon and I have been a pokemon trainer for over almost a decade."

"But, it's still quite hard to train until level 100 unless you have rare candies." Another student said.

"At my time, rare candies were ultra rare candies. I only found a piece afer I won Ever Grande City at 14." Cyan said.

Blue had her jaw hanging. Green tightened his jaw so that he won't look stupid.

Once Cyan left the class when the class ended, Blue turned to Green.

"Green! Is Cyan real?" Blue asked. "Well she is, and your pokedex proved her Espeon's level." Green answered.

"Who knew she was such a trainer and battler?" Blue said casually but her words caught Green's attention.

* * *

[Sapphire's P.O.V]

I tried my best to stay awake. Or more like I didn't have the heart to sleep in Norman's class,which was Pokemon Legends.

That's only because more than half of the students were already in deep sleep. I peeked to the side and saw Ruby wide awake.

Of course, he wouldn't dare to sleep in his _father's_ class right?

Norman's class was all about Pokemon Legends. And I suck at History thus I needed to pay attention and this is sort of history since its legends and legends are like long long time ago?It may seem interesting but trust me, the content's so heavy that it's difficult to ace this subject.

"Many people believe that Arceus is the creator of all pokemon. However, this is not to be confused with Mew, who is the mother of all pokemon." Norman carried on despite knowing that half of his class are in deep sleep.

Ruby threw a note to me. 'Why aren't you sleeping? That's so not you.'

I rolled my eyes and wrote on the back of the note. 'Why are you sending notes? Writing notes to girls is so not Ruby. '

I threw it back to him. It was his turn to roll his eyes. I chuckled slightly and silently and adverted my attention back to Norman.

Norman isn't the type to give punishments on the spot. Let's just say he's creative in that area.

"Mew isn't the creator of pokemon but it has every single DNA of every pokemon, thus it gained it's title as Mother of Pokemon."

"Talking about Sinnoh and Kanto's legendaries, Sinnoh has about three times more legendary pokemon than Kanto. A possible reason would be because Arceus is originated from Sinnoh hence the difference."

Norman then walked to the desk and took a stack of paper. He scanned the whole class and sighed a little. He called out his Slaking quietly.

The moment he called out Slaking, I immediately covered my ears. When I looked at Ruby, he was doing the same gesture as me.

"Slaking, uproar."

The whole class jumped out of the chairs and probably had a heart attack. Norman waited for everyone to regain their composure. Ruby and I tried hard not to laugh.

"This is your assignment and I want it to be handed up by next week." Norman said. "I will also throw in some criteria." He continued.

"One, you are not allowed to copy more than 65% of the textbook and two, no copying from your friends. Even if you do it together with a friend, all scripts must be different. You get me?!" Norman said strictly and everyone answered in unison.

"Yes Mr. Norman."

This is what you get for not paying attention in Norman's class. The moment Norman left the class, the whole class started complaining like crazy.

"What the actual heck is wrong with him!" One female student rolled her eyes. Soon, this girl found herself being stared by girls with flaming daggers.

The girl obviously knew she was in hot soup because, many girls(and maybe guys too) are infatuated by Ruby. And by insulting Norman, it was indirectly insulting Ruby and the possible father-in-law.

I turned to Ruby and saw him froze as he stared at the assignment. "Ruby? What's wrong?"

"Uhh! It's nothing. I was just reading the assignment questions." Ruby said and I took my assignment paper and read the question.

"You are to do a full detailed essay on the legendary pokemon, Mew, Celebi and Jirachi." I said and I looked at him. He still had the slightly disturbed look. Wondered why.

* * *

Please please please review! I hope you've enjoyed this slightly longer than usual chapter!I'm sorry if there's some typo errors! Please forgive me! I tried to clear all the typo errors!


	9. Chapter 9: Photograph

AN= Hello! It's been..more than 2 months! Sorry for the inactivity, I had my end of years exams but they are over so I'll be back again! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything but the story line and my OCs.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Cyan opened the door of the Elite's lounge and stepped in, alone. Lunch was over which meant she had her talk and lunch with Steven.

Steven had left after lunch for a meeting at Devon Corporation.

Her 4 inch nude heels clicked softly on the floor as she took a seat on one of the sofas.

She merely sat there, deep in thoughts. She tried to clear her mind and went to take her laptop before sitting back on the sofa to do her work.

"Oh Cyan! I was looking for you!" Lance said when he came out from one of the rooms in the lounge. "Oh, what's the matter?" Cyan said as she looked up from her computer.

"Professor Oak wanted me to pass this to the person who would be training the 'kids'." Lance said as he walked to Cyan. "I've taken a look at it too."

Cyan took the slip of paper and read it.

Red - The Fighter  
Green - The Trainer  
Blue - The Evolver  
Yellow - The Healer  
Gold - The Breeder  
Crystal - The Capturer  
Ruby - The Charmer  
Sapphire - The Conqueror

"These are the strengths of each person. They can do all strengths but they are stronger and better at one." Lance said as Cyan scanned through the paper.

"When I first saw this, it seems like you have all the strengths and attributes." Lance said and laughed. Cyan merely smiled. "No..I'm nothing special. Thanks anyway. These traits are essential when it comes to being a successful pokemon trainer."

"Hey, excuse me? Your pokemon are so freakishly well trained and you just know the really good tactics to train, you battle well, you have a good calculations of when pokemon will evolve so on and forth." Lance said.

"I'm just a trainer who works hard that's all, no talents or skills I'm serious." Cyan said as she folded the paper. "Thanks for handing me this." Cyan said, "by the way, the 'kids' age aren't too far apart. So you are a kid I guess" Cyan joked.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I've got new actual kids to introduce. Should I bring them here?"

"Dude, you're the boss so it's your decision. But here's my advice: We'll shall not add more for now." Cyan smiled "We haven't even start the training yet." Lance nodded before walking away.

[Blue's P.O.V]

I guess I would be all alone this afternoon. All of them are going to Passion class and I'm still without a Passion Class.

Sigh, the bell rang and the house mates met for lunch. I walked to them.

"I'll be going home first since I do not have a passion class at the moment. See you for dinner." I waved and left them for the apartment sector.

As I walked back, I thought of what I can do at home for the next 3 to 4 hours.

Swimming?

Nah, I had an intense workout just this morning.

Reading a book?

Nah, I haven't got a new book to read.

Train my pokemon?

Nah, that'll probably attract too much attention so, no.

Forget it, let's just see what I can do when I'm home.

When I was at the apartment sector lobby, I looked up and saw a cafe.

There wasn't much people. Maybe I could get some tea and start on my assignments. That sounds nice.

At the cafe, I ordered a cup of peach tea and sat down and started on my work. After what seems like hours, I looked up. I was done with the first part of my assignment and only 2 hours passed. Not bad Blue.

I decided to go up since I left the books and my laptop up at the apartment. I needed those books and my laptop to help me answer the second part of my essay.

I pushed open the door of the apartment and headed to my room. As I placed my books and arranged all my books on my bookshelf, a few pieces of paper slipped out of the books.

After I finished rearranging the books, I bent down and picked up the loose papers. In the midst of picking up papers, I stumbled on a picture many years ago.

I was only 4 then. Lance was 11 and there was a little boy who was about a year and a half years old. The little boy could already walk and looked more like a toddler than a baby.

_"Lance! You are the big brother so take care Blue and your little cousin!"_

I continued to stare at the picture as more bits and pieces of the memory started coming back. I walk out of my room down the living room with the photo in hand.

I sat on the sofa of the living room as soon the bits and pieces of the memories connected like a jigsaw puzzle as a flashback.

As I kept my eyes closed, the whole scene was replayed in mind. As my eyes remained closed, I unknowingly fell asleep and dream about what I just remembered.

I didn't know when but the picture in my hand slipped out of my hand as I was sleeping.

I didn't know how long I slept for. It must have been more than an hour as when I opened my eyes, I saw 3 faces around me.

I guessed that I had been manually shaken awake as Yellow's hand was on my arms. "Blue! You alright?! You looked really tense when you were sleeping."

Tense? But...I'm not having a nightmare or anything.

"Erm, how did I become tense when I'm asleep?" I asked Yellow as she stood up.

"You just gripped on the sofa cushion really hard." Yellow answered and I looked at my hand.

"Oh, I see...Thanks goodness you guys are here. I was so so so so so bored at home!" I said as I stood up and I secretly changed the topic. "You guys should go and wash up."

"Sure thing." Red said as he looked to Green who was also sweating. "We'll wait for you guys and the others to be back before going for dinner." Yellow said and the two boys nodded before going to shower.

[Green P.O.V]

As Red and I were entering the lobby of the apartment sector, we bumped into Yellow. "Hello Yellow! You done with Passion?" Red brightened at the sight of Yellow.

Tsk, I can't be bothered anymore to tell him tone down his reaction towards Yellow. Thank God Yellow's not that observant about the way Red acts in front of her.

"Hey Red, Green! Yeah, I just finished my Passion class. We should go up." Yellow waved as we headed for the elevator.

We entered the house which was quiet. And that's strange cause Blue's supposed to be here right?

"That's weird. Where's Blue..?" Yellow asked as she walked into the house. After they were out of the long walkway, Yellow said. "Blue's sleeping right?"

Red and I looked at Yellow. Her voice was filled with uncertainty. "She should be, today was a long day." Red said, trying to prevent Yellow from over reacting.

We all walked to Blue who was on the sofa. We could tell she was sleeping cause she was breathing but one thing caught our attention.

"Red, Green, is it normal for people to have a death grip on something when they are sleeping calmly?" Yellow asked as we stared at her hands, which was clenched tightly, holding a pillow.

"No." I said and Yellow immediately went to shake Blue awake. Just then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a rectangular object. I bent down and picked it up while Red and Yellow weren't looking.

Blue opened her eyes slowly as Yellow shook her. She focused her eyes and looked at us.

"Blue! You alright?! You looked really tense when you were sleeping." Yellow asked as Blue continued to wake up fully.

Blue didn't say a word and cleared her throat.

"Erm, how did I become tense when I'm asleep?" Blue asked Yellow as Yellow stood up.

"You just gripped on the sofa cushion really hard." Yellow answered and Blue stared at her hand for a while.

"Oh, I see...Thanks goodness you guys are here. I was so so so so so bored at home!" Blue said as she jumped of the couch. "You guys should go and wash up."

"Sure thing." Red said as he looked to me who was also perspiring like crazy. "We'll wait for you guys and the others to be back before going for dinner." Yellow said and we nodded before heading up the stairs.

I placed the object I had picked up on the table without looking at it and went to shower.

When I was out of the shower, fresh and clean, I walked to my desk to see what I had picked up just now.

It was a picture of three children of different age. The first one, a boy was about 11 or 12 years old, the second child, I guess is a boy who probably aged 2 at the most, the last was a girl who was about age 4-5.

Why did I even pick this up in the first place?! As I was about to toss the picture aside, I saw a pair of blue eyes.

That pair of blue eyes looked familiar. It belonged to the girl in the photo. She had brown hair. I scanned the whole picture and saw the date at which the photo was taken at the right bottom corner.

It was about 13-14 years ago. Which is a really long time considering the fact that I'm only eighteen. The first boy is probably 23-25 years old, the second about 14 and the last maybe about 17- wait a minute.

17 years of age, azure blue eyes and brown hair. Isn't this description someone I know. Just then, I heard a knock. Placing the picture in a random book on the table I walked to the door.

"Green, are you done?" Blue asked awkwardly. "Ahh yeah. I'll be down in a bit." I looked into her eyes and replied. She nodded and headed down stairs.

As she walked, her brown hair swayed. I close the door, grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs.

When I reached there, the younger dex holders arrived. "Let's go for dinner!" Yellow said and they agreed happily. They are growing kids after all and they love food.

"Where shall we go?" Sapphire said as we head down the elevator. "Just some place that isn't crowded with girls and people." I said instantly. I need peace to eat.

"We might as well stay at home and cook." Red said and all eyes were on Crystal. "Please, no. I'm dead tired."

"But, I've kinda got a place in mind." Crystal said and called out her Mr. Mime. Soon, in a blink of an eye, we were at some where else.

"Whoa!" Ruby said as they were in front of a Japanese restaurant.

"We can eat here, it was set up specially for students to dine. That's why prices of the food here are cheaper." Crystal gave us some brief information of the restaurant as we entered the restaurant.

"That great!" They cried and entered the restaurant. As we were about to sit down, an unmistakable voice sounded.

"Red!" All of us turned to the source and saw Misty walking towards us with Brock and Erika. "Who's she?" Blue whispered and nudged me.

'Tsk, don't you know." I said sarcastically. "I hardly seen her around." Blue said, not detecting my sarcasm.

Just then, Misty threw herself on Red. "It's been so so so long since I saw-I mean we saw you!" Misty said. "Oh hello Yellow! How's the Omanyte I gave you?"

"Ahh good evening Misty, it's doing great. Thanks!" Yellow said. I could sense her getting awkward. For once, I do not know why.

"You guys were having dinner?" I said, in an unusual attempt to lift the atmosphere. "Yeah! The food here's awesome and-!"

"A-HEM." Blue 'interrupted'. "We are in the way of others." Misty looked at Blue, obviously shocked, annoyed and possibly offended by Blue. Misty saw that people were behind her and looking awkward.

She stepped aside quickly and rolled her eyes.

"You know what they call your kind?" Misty said as she answered back. From the corner of my eye, I saw Gold, Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire sneaking away as silently as possible. I could understand why.

"Pests! You heard me." Misty said and crossed her arms. "Who is she?!" Misty said and turned to Red, Yellow and I.

"She's our friend, Blue of Pallet Town." Yellow said awkwardly, now pissed off at the label Misty had given her dear friend.

Misty was taken aback. But she had a smirk on her face. "If you are from Pallet Town, you must be good." Misty said. Red gestured to Brock and Erika to control Misty.

"Nobody self-proclaims that they are good." Blue asserted. Misty looked super offended. "Er it was nice bumping into you guys, have a nice dinner!" Brock said and he and Erika pushed Misty who was fuming.

"Blue, she's Misty, Gym leader of Cerulean City, Younger cousin of Wallace, Hoenn champion." I said and Blue didn't look surprised. "Please, do not mention her." Blue said and stormed off to where the younger one were sitting.

"If only she knew Misty would hunt her down to battle her to prove her Pallet theory." Red said as we followed Blue to the table where the other four was.

Yellow kept silent. Once we ordered the food, the younger ones started talking. "Misty is still as fierce as ever." Crystal shuddered.

"Is it me, or is it that she has become a little more bitchy these days." Ruby said. "I'm sorry Red." Ruby raised his hands.

"No, it's alright! I get that a lot." Red said and smiled. Both Yellow and Blue were silent throughout and ate quietly. As the dinner came, we finished within 10 minutes cause we were famished.

As we left the restaurant, Crystal teleported us back. Blue and Yellow were the first to be in their rooms. I could understand Blue's reason but not Yellow's. Something's off.

[Yellow's P.O.V]

I sat on the chair and sighed. Why do I feel uncomfortable when Red and I were talking to Misty? I could talk to her perfectly fine the last time but now?

I sighed as my pikachu, Chu chu hopped to me. "No, Yellow, you do not like Red. So you shouldn't feel funny about talking to Misty. It must have been the way she provoked Blue..but it was comfortable right from the start-!" I said out loud trying to convince myself that reason I'm feeling awkward isn't Red.

Just then, someone knocked on my door. "Eep- erm come in." I said, worried the person outside heard my inner conflict.

When I opened the door, it turned out to be my ex-mentor.

"Oh, Green. Anything matter?" I said, looking as calm as I can. "You alright? You looked uncomfortable just now after talking to Misty."

"I'm fine but I'm just confused. Thanks for your concern Green." I said with a smile. "Have an early night." He said and headed back to his room.

I wonder who can break the shell of Green Oak. Green is obviously a nice guy with a good heart but it's just that he's a little cold.

He never had a girlfriend, never confessed to any girl, however many girls are dying to be his girlfriend. Green can't be gay because I know he isn't the kind of guy.

Needless to say Green is hot but I do not like him. I'm so darn serious. He's a brother figure to me. Red is good-looking and charismatic too...wait, why am I going along this line? No it's not the outside that counts.

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Blue had started on her homework as soon as she reached home. Urgh. What a nice gym leader. She thought.

"Why the hell would they even say that they're good? It doesn't make a single sense." Blue said out loud. Just then a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" Blue said. "Oh hey Chris."

"You alright?" Crystal said as she walked to Blue. "That's just Misty."

"That's just Misty?! Pft, what's wrong with her?" Blue said and looked at Crystal. "I'm sorry, I mean no offence." Blue continued.

Crystal pondered slightly. "Maybe I phrased that wrongly. She gets like this when she's in love."

"In love?!" Blue chorused, shocked. "When I accidentally interrupted her date with a guy whom I presume to be a friend because they don't look attached, she called me a pest." Crystal explained.

"Welcome to the 'Pest Club'." Crystal continued. "The housemates that aren't in the 'Pest Club' are Red, Green and Yellow. " Crystal finished.

"Look at her vocabulary. She repeated the pest thing 5 times. She could use words like bugs, worms right?" Blue said and tsk-ed. Crystal laughed. "She must be in love I guess." Crystal chuckled. Just then, Blue froze.

"Oh my goodness! It..it can't be!" Blue shouted and stood up. Crystal stood up as well "Blue...what's going on..?" Blue turned and looked at Crystal. "How many years back was it? How did the guy you scared off look like?"

"I think it happened about 5 years ago, when the masked man incident happened. Oh the boy escaped so fast that I couldn't see properly. Though I'm sure he had jet black hair and had a red cap. I thought I saw a pair of red eyes though." Crystal said as she recounted.

"What's wrong?" Crystal asked.

"Erm, it's nothing! Chris, I think I might have left my assignment at the cafe so I'm going in to check whether it's there. I'll be back!" Blue said and grabbed her flats and ran out of the house with her pokegear and house card.

Crystal stood rooted to the ground, utterly confused and dumbfounded.

{Second level of Apartment sector}

[Blue's P.O.V]

I reached the second level. I looked around. It wasn't that crowded because it's mid-week and many people had their Passion class.

I had to leave because I needed to sort out what I have just unpacked. 5 years ago, Masked Man incident...

I just walked and walked...I don't even know where I'm going.

It can't be, this must be a coincidence.

Just then I stopped and saw that on my right was the place where the elites and gym leaders stay. Funny how Green and Red don't stay here.

No, funny how room arrangement here is. Lance told me that they support Co-ed mixing because the Principal believes in school love. I got a shock when I heard that. That was the first time I heard a Co-ed living in school.

And also, isn't Misty, Brock, Tate, Liza, Flannery and the other 'kid' leaders staying in the elites sector?

Wait a minute.

_Crystal received a call from Professor Oak. "Great timing." Crystal pressed on her pokegear. "Hello, Professor."_

_"Are all of you and your apartment mates there?" The professor asked. "Timely enough." Crystal's voice was filled with sarcasm. "Care to explain why are we in this situation, Professor?"_

_"We can't explain it now but it will be very beneficial as time passes by. I want all if you to be at my lab in...10 minutes." Professor Oak said._

This is starting to add up..but I've still no clue what is the 'benefit'.

Once I managed to calm down, I went back up. It's too early to tell what will happen.

[Narrator's P.O.V]

When Blue was back at the apartment, all of the dex holders were gathered in the living room. "What's going on?" Blue asked as they stared at the screened of the television.

"Oh hello Blue. we are just watching the news. There's quite a few big news today."

"I see." Blue said and took a seat beside them.

There was indeed a whole bunch of juicy news. A new elite four group that has been recognized across all the regions."We all need to go and challenge them someday!" Red said enthusiastically. They all nodded.

"I think we need to train first." Chris said and Gold snapped his head to her.

The rest ignored the pair who was having a staring competition at the side. The other 6's attention got back on the news.

"Right now, we have a special news to present." The newscaster said and we anticipated the news that was about to be said.

"It has been reported that Kanto's legendary bird trio is no where to be sighted here in Kanto."

They all looked at each other "Although they are considered legends, they are proven to be true. However, what is puzzling is that all three of them are missing at the same time."

"That person must be darn good to be able to catch all three. They aren't easy. I've never tried to catch any legendary before..." Crystal said as she abandoned the staring competition.

"Now we have here, Pokemon researcher and expert, Professor Samuel Oak, to explain what could have caused this." The newscaster introduced Professor Oak.

"From my studies, I've learnt that legendary pokemon will leave a part of them when they leave. In this case, it's their feathers. It won't fly away unnecessarily because it has been bounded to that place. However at the scenes, there was no signs of feathers or anything symbolic. This could only mean that Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos have been captured."

"It is likely that all three are captured by the same person because when the person knows the whereabouts of one of the legendary pokemon, he or she will most probably be able to deduce where they are from."

"It is also likely that the capturer has encountered the trio before." Red immediately turned to Green who was on his right and whispered to him.

Blue saw this and but made no movement or any thoughts. She was already occupied by her own thoughts.

After the news was over, Ruby switched the television off. Just then, Gold shot up. "Come Crystal! To the rooftop arena now!" Gold said and pulled Crystal up.

"Let go of me!" Crystal stated as she was barely able to walk. Gold ignored her and Crystal showed an expression of deep frustration. "Will you guys be my witness?" Gold said to the other 6.

"Sure! We will. The night's still young and school starts late tomorrow." Red said excitedly. Yellow, Blue, Sapphire, Ruby and Green looked at Red shocked.

"C'mon guys, it's been a long time since we last witness a battle on our own." Red reasoned as he tried to persuade the other 5. "It's only been a week." Yellow said.

Crystal reluctantly gave in and sighed.

Meanwhile, Gold and Crystal were already at the rooftop arena.

Soon, all the dex holders were all present. Red had a small triumphant smile as they walked in.

Blue had brought her computer, Green brought his reference book, Ruby brought his knitting stuff. Red, Yellow and Sapphire when up empty handed.

"We'll go all out." Gold said. Crystal shrugged and said. "Well, we'll begin now." Crystal tossed out her pokeball, which contained Hitmonee, her Hitmonchan.

Gold called out his Politoed and the battle officially begun.

After 30 minutes, neither of their first pokemon had been difficult.

"This definitely is going to be a long battle..." Red said while Yellow and Sapphire agreed.

"Politoed, finish it off with Hydro pump!" Gold shouted. The attack hit Crystal's Hitmonchan straight and it fell limp to ground.

Those at the sidelines heaved a sigh at least one pokemon has been down. Crystal then called out Parasect and shouted "Giga drain!"

Blue looked up from her computer. 'Only 2 pokemon down and they are going all out. It's going to be a long while.' Blue glanced at her watch. '11.30'

It wasn't late for working adults but for students, it was very late. She looked over to the other 5 around. Red and Sapphire was watching intently, Yellow tried to keep up but she looksed like she was going to sleep.

Ruby was still knitting and Blue was shocked. In 25 minutes, Ruby managed to knit a scarf that was about 1 metre long. 'He must have done this long enough to be able to do it so quickly.' Blue thought.

Finally, she glanced at Green who was looking at his book and at the scene. Just then, Ruby called out "Sapphire! Catch!"

Ruby tossed the scarf he had just knitted to Sapphire which she barely caught it. Sapphire tore her eyes from the battle and looked at Ruby. "Erm...Thanks.." Sapphire said before turning back to the match.

Blue noticed that Sapphire did not used the scarf immediately but as the battle went on, she sub-consciously wrapped the scarf around her as the night became even chillier.

Blue glanced at Ruby who then smiled when he saw her use the scarf. "You should be doing your work and not minding people's relationship." Green said as his eyes were still glued to the book.

"Aren't you also minding how I am minding other people's relationship?" Blue countered. Green kept his eyes on his book. Blue rolled her eyes and went back to her work. "Tsk."

* * *

Review review review!


	10. Chapter 10: Adapted and Adjusted

AN= It's been a while so here's an update! I'll try to get into the update-asap mode before my holiday ends so I hope you will anticipate better and frequent updates! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or pokespe only Cyan, as of now.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

After Politoed and Hitmonee were knocked out, Crystal used her Parasect while Gold called out Typlosion.

"Parasee, dodge as you make the bomb!" Crystal said as Typhlosion launched fire wheels at Parasect.

"Typhlosion, move quickly! Wait, use Fire spin!" Gold said. Crystal paused as Parasect was trapped in a vortex of flames.

"Parasee! Don't move!" Crystal said. "but that'll make Typhlosion's aim on Parasee accurate..." Crystal muttered to herself.

Crystal took out her Pokedex and started calculating the statistics. _'She's really something...to be able to think even when her pokemon's trapped and is a major type disadvantage.'_ Gold thought as he waited for Crystal to make her move.

Now, all the 6 who were watching by the side were anticpating for the next move.

"Gold's really getting back at Crystal.." Ruby said as he started knitting again. Yellow was also now wide awake, ever since the whole place was lit up by the flames.

Crystal bit her lip. She watched the hoops of the fire rings circulating around her Parasect. "Now!" Crystal said as her Parasect shot the mixture that it had been formulating.

At the same time, Gold shouted, "Typhlosion! Flamethrower!"

Parasect's attack went by the bottom while Typholsion's attack directed straight from it's mouth.

Both attacks landed perfectly on the targets, blasting both pokemon backwards.

Typholsion became badly poisoned and was semi-paralyzed while Parasect was burned. It was clear to both Gold and Crystal that their pokemon will faint in a matter of time.

"SLASH!" Gold and Crystal said in unison as both pokemon tried their best to attack and dodge at the same time. However, they crashed into each other, slashing the daylights out of the opponent pokemon.

Both Pokemon fainted and Gold called out his Togetic while Crystal called out her Xatu.

The 6 on the side bench watch with amusement as Crystal and Gold were so focused on the battle that they did not realize that Yellow had knocked out also and was now fast asleep for real.

Red lifted her head from the bench and leaned it on his shoulder. Sapphire and Ruby did not notice this but this never escape the sharp and observant eyes of Blue and Green.

Blue's jaw dropped and Green face-palmed. Blue turned to Green who was just a seat away from her.

"Yellow is probably so tired from class and Passion class that she could even fall asleep watching a battle..." Blue said.

"How long has it been?" Blue said and Green turned to her. After some pondering, he answered, "3 years."

"Has it always been a crush or has it developed into something else?" Blue continued asking Green as Red, who was 3 seats in front of them, smiled at Yellow.

"It had developed really quickly and deep." Green said and closed his book. "Yellow isn't that observant and she is just that oblivious that she can't tell Red has stuff for her." He continued and Blue listened with great interest.

"But I heard that like it is not obvious to the person, which had been showered with love, that the other party likes her or him. That sounds confusing but you get it, right?" Blue said and Green nodded.

"That's...a little sad...for Red right?" Blue continued. Green sighed and nodded. "Yellow thinks that Red is just a mere good friend, am I right?" Blue said and Green nodded again.

Remembering what she was thinking about before she returned to the house, she turned to Green again. "Does Misty like Red?" Blue blurted out bluntly.

Green wasn't caught off guard and looked at Blue without moving his whole face. "Yes."

_As Blue came out of Bill's house as a disguised person quietly, she saw an orange head and a boy with jet black hair with a cap._

_Blue stood there, watching them as the Orange hair girl looked like she was trying hard to impress the boy who looked just like a mere friend. Nothing more._

_Just as Blue was about to sneak away, a girl with pigtails came abruptly, scaring the boy away._

_The Orange head looked annoyed and pissed off as she walked towards the girl with pigtails and confronted her._

"Oh!" Blue said as the memory came back to her. Green glanced at her sudden 'Oh!'

"Misty was about to confess then..." Blue carried on concluding out loud to herself, totally forgetting Green could hear her.

"Come again?" Green said as his attention was back on Blue. "Shoots." Blue muttered under her breath. "It's nothing. Woah, Crystal and Gold are at their fourth pokemon already!" Blue said as she changed the topic quickly and turned to Crystal and Gold.

Green didn't bother asking her and just stared at Crystal and Gold's battle.

[Blue's P.O.V]

Misty is never ever ever ever getting Red. I will never let that happen.

Thank God, Red loves Yellow. I didn't even bother saying 'like' because just 10 days here in this school, I could feel that what Red feels for Yellow is love.

It all makes sense now that I remembered that incident. I can't believe that Misty stills like Red. It has been 5 years.

If not for Crystal accidentally interrupting them (and in the process, getting labelled as a 'pest'), Red and Misty probably would be together. (Well, erm, since Red is too too nice to reject anybody I had guessed.)

I looked at Sapphire and Ruby, who were just a seat apart from each other, like Green and I. It looks like they have a complicated relationship...they are neither straight enemies nor straight friends. They seem more than friends...

I looked at Crystal and Gold, who have determined looks on their faces. They refused to give up even though it was past midnight.

Just then, another conclusion struck me.

What if the pairings here are places together intentionally?

Wait, that means...

Shit! Hell no!

I peeked to Green who was still focused on the match and shook my head violently.

Green and I are barely friends. It's like we are friends but it also seems we are just mere desk mates.

Nope, just screw that pairing theory.

* * *

[Cyan's P.O.V]

I stared at the sheet Lance had handed me earlier today and the detailed, desk mate pairing sheet that I got from Lorelei.

"Maybe I could ask Gold, the breeder to help me breed the specific eevee eggs for each pair. Oh and the Day-Care man and lady too..." I talked to myself.

Just then, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I turned instinctively but jerked my head backwards when this person's face was too close.

"Hello Cyan." Steven said as he withdrew himself and walked to take another chair. Once he sat down, I opened my mouth.

"What were you trying to do?" I raised my eyebrow. "I was just trying to see what you were doing and give you a surprise!" Steven said and raised both his arms, as if proving his innocence.

I said nothing. "What you working on?" Steven said. "I'm just sorting out some administrative stuff for my class. I'm assigning a practical project work for each desk mate pair and we need eevees and the only way is by breeding and I read that Gold is a really good breeder so maybe I will enlist the help of Gold and the Day Care husband and wife."

"They stay in Johto right?" Steven said and I nodded. "I need to borrow Karen's Umbreon and Will's Espeon too...although I have my Espeon." I said.

"Well why?" Steven asked. "It's because, I'm sort of guessing that Karen and Will have a good relationship and good relationship between owners is likely to produce better eggs." I said and smiled.

"That means Karen and Will are..?" Steven said after realizing what I had hinted. "Shh! I'm just trying to test their relationship! I actually have eevees or different gender. It's just an excuse!" I said, explaining to Steven.

Steven and I stared at each other, before laughing out. This resulted me to knock my head backwards, actually falling off my chair. This is so not me.

I used my quick reflexes but because it was too sudden, my body was actually falling. "Got you!" Steven said as he caught me by the waist.

I froze for a moment, clearly remembering my first encounter with Steven when I was in Hoenn, which was similar. "Thanks Steven." I said and he smiled. Steven's smile had never changed since I met him 7 years ago.

"What else were you going to say before you fell?" Steven continued. "They seem to have a deep and strong oast together." Steven oh-ed and nodded.

"You should have an early night. Go and rest. Good night." Steven said and patted my shoulder before walking off.

I suddenly rushed forward and hugged him from the back and blurted out, "Thanks for being understanding. You are the first to know the whole thing."

"You are my friend, of course I understand." Steven said and turned back and smiled. "Good night to you I guess." I said and he smiled and left the room.

[Narrator's P.O.V]

When Steven left the room, he suddenly felt this weird feeling he never felt before. "Steven, you know it can't happen! Snap out of it!" Steven muttered to himself before walking off.

Unbeknownst to Steven, Cyan heard his mutter.

"What are you saying Steven? What's wrong with you?" Cyan whispered to herself as she walked away from the door.

* * *

The battle ended with Gold winning just at the last bit. "I guess we are even now." Gold said to Crystal. "Nope, you ruined my clean record." Crystal said and Gold stopped walking.

The 5 of them (Yellow was being carried by Red, still asleep.), rolled their eyes and stormed off quickly.

"Not that again!" Gold said, annoyed by Crystal. "It's just an effin' record! Can you drop it? That record of yours is clean enough for people to know that you are too good a person. Besides, people don't look at records to judge a person's character!" Crystal was slightly taken aback and quickly pondered on Gold's words before sighing.

"Fine! I'll drop that topic. I'll never bring it up again. Sorry, for being a bitch" Crystal said, and extended her hand.

Gold looked at it for a while before shaking it and smiled. "You are not a bitch, alright?" Crystal laughed.

"By the way, good battle." Crystal said to Gold as they headed off to their rooms.

Red went into Yellow's room and placed her carefully on her bed. He tucked her in and made sure she was covered properly.

Red stared at Yellow and smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully. He gently touched her cheek and swept her bangs to the side.

Green and Blue, who were walking pass at that time were shocked by Red's action. Green was quick to react; he pushed Blue quietly and quickly out of Red's vision.

"What's wrong?" Blue asked as they climbed the stairs. "Red is my good friend, I don't want to betray him. If he sees you there, he'll probably assume that I told you. Not worth losing a good friend because of you." Green said monotonously.

"Like I'm not worth losing a friend?" Blue said and rolled her eyes storming off slightly ahead of him.

_'So he does care about his friends..'_ Blue thought as they made their way to their rooms. Once they were in front of their room, they exchanged good nights and headed into their room.

[The next morning]

The dex holders gathered at the dining area for breakfast as usual. Just then, A Plusle and Minun came hopping towards them with envelopes.

The Minun hopped to Gold while Plusle hopped to Crystal. Both Gold and Crystal opened the top of the envelope and read the contents. As if they received the same letter, they said, "I need to go back to Johto this Saturday."

All 6 housemates looked at Gold and Crystal, with similar thoughts. They were shocked at their synchronization and they were curious about the letter.

"Did you guys receive the same letter?" Blue broke the awkward tension.

Gold and Crystal shook their heads again in unison. "Definitely not. My letter is from the Day-Care man and lady, who are actually my relatives."

"Mine's from my mother." Crystal said. The rest 'Oh'-ed and carried on with their breakfast. "But, why do you to need to go back at the same time?" Ruby asked.

Gold and Crystal paused. They opened their mouths and stated their reasons at the same time.

"Erm, Gold, Crystal, maybe you wanna take turns talking?" Yellow proposed. They both stopped talking and Gold gestured a 'ladies-first' hand and Crystal rolled her eyes.

"I need to attend my twin sister's graduation at her school." Crystal said. "I need to help my grand-uncle and grand-aunt breed some eggs." Gold continued.

"Have fun, you two!" Blue said. All the housemates turn to Blue and looked at her. Blue ignored their looks and placed a spoonful of fruits into her mouth.

"How was the match yesterday? Sorry, I was kinda tired and fell asleep." Yellow said as she ruffled her hair and smiled at Gold and Crystal.

"I won!" Gold had his smirk on immediately. Crystal said nothing and poked her pancakes with her fork.

"Crystal, why are you stabbing the pancakes?" Sapphire said. A few of them laughed

It was their late day, which allowed them to slowly eat and enjoy their breakfast. "I was thinking about the Legendary bird trio. Who could be that powerful enough to capture all three?" Sapphire voiced out.

Blue looked up sharply before shoving another a spoonful of fruits in her mouth. "From what I know, that person has encounter them before because then, it would make capturing easier because the birds are familiar with the trainer." Green said and the others nodded.

"Well, the only time I've seen them interacting with humans is during the Mask of Ice incident." Red said and the others nodded again. "Enough about the legendary pokemon, what portfolio assignments have you received this semester?" Blue said and changed about the topic.

Green couldn't help but notice that Blue always changes topic randomly, as if the topic they had been speaking has got to do with her.

"We mostly received paper work, paper work and paper work." Ruby said, giving up on counting the amount of work they have received. Sapphire sighed after Ruby said.

"We have a lot of weird assignments. We have fieldwork, paper work, practical work, basically every kind of work." Crystal answered.

"We have lots of pair work,practical and paper work." Yellow said.

"Wait, all of you guys are in pairs?" Blue said, slightly shocked. The rest nodded and Blue widened her eyes slightly. "That's funny." Blue said.

"Are all assignments given in pair works?" Blue continued.

The other 7 looked at each other, shook their heads. "This is the first time this has happened." Red said. Blue said nothing. _'There's definitely something, like a special arrangement...especially after when I arrived here...'_

After they were done with breakfast, they left the apartment for school.

* * *

"How long has it been when you last attacked?" An unknown voice said.

"It has been 10 days, sir." A man knelt down as he said this to the unknown voice.

"Let's attack again." The first voice said.

"But sir! Blue of Pallet Town is surrounded by good, strong trainers! She is also desk mates with the famous pokemon researcher's grandson, Viridian City Gym Leader, Green Oak! We are likely to taste defeat if we attack again." Another voice emerged.

"What's more, the elite fours, Steven and Cyan are there too, we need to come up with a plan first, not be so reckless." The second voice continued.

"Alright, you two make good points, let's just send people there to spy." The first voice said. "At once."

"Yes Sir!" The two voice said and exited out of the room.

The man turned to the side table which had a photograph of him, Pryce and the mask children. He focused on the girl who was in a black dress.

'We'll all be back together to dominate the world. I'm sure and will make it happen.'

[Blue's P.O.V]

"Is it me, or is Lorelei PMS-ing and moody as hell?" I said as Green and I left homeroom.

Green gave me the what-the-heck face and rolled his eyes. "What?!" I said and rolled my eyes. "Teachers have their bad days. Mind your own business."

Geez, talking to Green is hard! I can't even talk about random topics. If he ever got a girlfriend, I might actually start liking him.

Of all things, why would a person like him and I get paired together? The other pairs are at least on friendly terms.

Green is probably one of the most peculiar person I have ever met.

We walked silently down the hallway to our next class, getting stares from everyone. I sighed. This had been going on since day 1 and I always had the urge to gouge out their eyeballs. They will first look at Green Oak then me.

If I told everyone about my true identity, I believe their eyes will pop out and roll on the floor, I need no Green Oak to become popular. But, no. I came here not to popular.

When we were outside the class, I cut Green's walking lane and walked into class before. I could hear a 'tsk' coming from him.

When Green was behind me, a group of girls huddled around him. I had to stifle a laugh. It looks like he needs me after all. Well, erm to protect him.

Once he managed to fight his way through the girls and drop into his seat beside me, he rolled his eyes.

"One day, your eyeballs are just going to roll out of your eyes." I said. Green merely looked at me with the what-the-f*ck face.

"I guess you need me to protect you from those girls." I commented and shook my head. "Do whatever you want." Green said and started reading his material.

We might not be straight friends but he is definitely a fun person sometimes. The lesson began and it was geography with Steven Stone.

Steven wasn't as lively as he usually was and that is weird. It was as if there was something bugging him so badly. He would constantly throw looks to Green and being Green's table partner, I could tell.

Today is probably a teacher's bad day like what Green said. Once geography was over, Green and I headed out of class. Green pulled me slightly closer to him. Probably getting a little scared over that sudden, traumatizing 'fan-meet' he had a class ago.

This gave me a better chance to talk to him. "Did you realize Steven was constantly looking at you during class?" I said and Green nodded.

"It's creepy." He said as we headed straight for the cafeteria. I suddenly started thinking deeply.

What creeps me is how I am so used to being alone with him and doing daily habits like walking to the cafeteria and to classes with Green Oak.

Even though I was taught to learn to adapt and adjust to new environment since young, I actually feel comfortable and happy now, unlike last time, where I forced myself to remember what I should and should not do and it was uncomfortable.

* * *

As usual, Review! See you in next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Blackthorn's Unknown Heirs

AN= Guys, let me tell you a secret! I typed this chapter way before I typed out chapter 8 which was around/before July and it is end November now! Told you I always keep thinking of future chapters. It's a bad writing habit sigh. Oh just some spoiler, this chapter reveals more about Lance and Blue's family ties! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon, anything pokemon except my OCs and the plot.

P.S Dreaus is Lance and Blue's father while Mikialya is Lance and Blue's mother.

P.S.S It's a Saturday morning here in Kanto College.

* * *

[Blue's P.O.V]

The second week of school has ended and here come's the weekend. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock.

_7 a.m._

It was the perfect time to go for a run or jog and get all the fresh cool air. I drank a glass of water before changing out to more suitable exercising clothes.

In other words, more conservative clothes. I don't exactly want people to stare at me in my loose tank and neon sports bra.

And who knows, some pedophile may just pop out from the bushes and grope me.

After brushing my teeth, I grabbed my socks, my track shoes and my MP3 player before heading out of the apartment.

I walked to the park (Yes, the school also has a freaking large park.) and started my run. People think I'm crazy because I ran/jogged 10 km just 3 or 4 days ago.

The park was quiet since almost every student most probably preferred sleeping in or going to the fitness gym. The fitness gyms are just...competitive.

Well, the main point is about challenging yourself and not others. This is a principle that stuck with me and is still sticking to with me.

Half an hour of jogging has pass and I approximately completed 5-6 km. I smiled as I continued jogging and I turned into a path and probably got a shock in the morning.

_Green Oak._

"Morning Blue." Green said as he was also running. I was stunned and muttered "Morning." before we ran past each other, towards separate ways.

Geezers. Why am I always bumping into him. It's not unpleasant or anything but I can't understand what is going on between us.

It's like there's some stuff going between us that I don't even know. Apart from being from Pallet Town..That's it! It must be our connection to Pallet town!

But isn't Red also from Pallet town? Okay, that doesn't make sense.

"Hmm..I need to talk to Lance." I muttered to myself and continued running, my ponytail swinging from side to side.

[Green's P.O.V]

I'm serious. What do Blue and I have? Why are we always bumping into each other?

I hate to say this but I'm reminded of the 'Three Times Theory' I heard from my sister, Daisy when I was young.

The first time's an accident, second time's a coincidence and third time's...fate.

We sorta bumped into each other already on Blue's first day of school twice and this might probably be the third time we've bumped into each other.

Or it might have been more times since we bumped into each other quite a number of times in the past two weeks than I expected. What's more, we're in the same class.

Which meant that chances of bumping into each other are not high since we walk together to classes almost all time. So I shouldn't be bumping into her.

Oh, I just remembered there's an elites and leaders meeting at 9 a.m. Which was 45 minutes away. I started jogging back to the apartment sector to take a shower.

When I reached the apartment lobby, the only thing I saw was a large group of girls at the lobby.

Just my luck.

The moment I entered the lobby, the girls turned and saw me. They were the fan-girls, a mixture of those from school and probably some of their friends that are not from my school.

I tried to make a dash for the stairs because the lift takes too long. But damn, I feel slightly exhausted from my one-hour running/jogging and now I have to climb 8 flights of stairs.

How dumb of me to not bring my pokemon. Yet, I'm known as the student brain of school. (Tch, I'm not bragging.)

I guess there's not so fun stuff of being a hot, young and single gym leader (I was actually given that title, believe it or not) , who is coincidentally the grandson of world famous Kanto pokemon researcher. Okay, I think this is mentioned so many times that I lost count.

Just as I neared the door to the staircase, there was a pokemon, an Alakazam to be exact, teleported me to the apartment.

I was back in the apartment. I looked at the Alakazam gratefully. It then handed me a note.

_"Better be thankful I saved your ass. *smiley face* Oh! I guess you really need me to protect you -Blue."_

I look back at the Alakazam and he rubbed his head sheepishly, one of his spoons being levitated by psychic.

I shook my head and went to shower. When I came out, I saw Ruby and Gold banging on Red's door.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked as their banging was continuous. "Don't wake everyone up." I said. "Well, the problem is that, Red hasn't got up yet." Ruby said.

Wait.

Red. Hasn't. Got. Up. Yet.

Red. Hasn't. F*cking. Got. Out. Of. His. Bed.

I barged opened the room door. With the help of Ruby and Gold, we managed to wake him up.

"Red. The elites and leaders meeting is at 9 a.m. The time now's 8:50." I said coolly as his face started molding into an extreme expression.

"OH MY F-" Red almost cursed out as he ran out to the bathroom to take a shower. Ruby and Gold laughed and they walked to the living room.

When Red was done, we made a beeline for the door but in a blink of eye, we were in front of the meeting room. An Alakazam was there again. Okay, it was the same Alakazam.

_'Don't need to thank me again. I know you're grateful again. *smiley face* -Blue.'_ Alakazam handed me another note.

Seesh. I don't whether to be annoyed or thankful at that girl. But how did she know I have a meeting?

Oh.

I look back at the Alakazam again as it used it spoons to rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Pesky Girl." I muttered. That will be her permanent title from now on.

Wait. Did I jut give Blue a nickname?

* * *

[Blue's P.O.V]

After running away from Green, it made me ponder: why are we always bumping into each other. Sure, Green is dashing hot and handsome so bumping into him is pleasant.

But, why is it always him? I've never bumped into Red even though our class is just next door. I hardly bumped into Yellow or the others to but it's always him.

As I completed my run and headed back to the apartment sector, I saw Green entering and not to mention, a really really big group of girls at the lobby.

I instantly saw Green freaking out. I smirked and laughed a little. I called out Alakazam. "Alakazam, read his mind."

Ahh, so he has a meeting and he needs to escape from the fangirls. "Alakazam, don't you think it's a little risky for me to go and save him personally?" I asked Alakazam. "I know he saved me before so I think I should do something.."

'Yeah, but you're bound to be run over by them or they'll throw dirty looks at you.' Alakazam telepathed to me. "True. Hmm...I've got an idea!" I said and walked to the lobby reception and asked for a pen and some paper.

I wrote some stuff on the paper before handling and instructing Alakazam what to do. I couldn't help but smirk as Alakazam did what he was told to.

I went to the cafe at the second floor and waited before everything ended. Once Alakazam teleported back to me, I headed back to the apartment to get a shower.

I was dressed in my black and blue tank and my red miniskirt. I also wore my leg warmers and my sneakers. I guess all of them are running and doing their own businesses since we have nothing scheduled together.

Gold and Crystal had left for Johto not long ago together (only because they booked for the same time slot for the train.)

I heard that the elites meeting would end in 2 hours time, so I went to eat breakfast first before using my computer.

"Oh shoot! My audition's today!" I bit my lip as I re-read my email. I glance at the time. I only have 20 minutes before my dance audition starts!

I ran to my room to get dressed into my dance wear. I took my bag and stuffed some items in it. I called out Alakazam out and it teleported me to the studio.

"Ah! Miss Blue! You're on time!" the dance instructor said. "Good morning Miss!" I bowed. "So you are going to show me a contemporary ballet en pointe piece and a jazz-hip hop piece as your sub-piece." I nodded. "Please take your place." She said and as soon as I was done tying my shoes.

Once the music began, I started dancing the piece I had practice the other day. I didn't look at the teacher as I was afraid of losing focus. Once I finished my dance with a triple fouette and extending my leg up into a tilt, the dance instructor clapped her hands.

After finishing my second dance, she gave me a thumbs up and told me they would send me the results. I nodded.

I heaved a sigh of relief as the dance audition was over. I glanced at my watch. "They must be still having their meeting."

Then I realized that I had another audition. For music. I sighed and ask Alakazam to teleport me to my room to get changed and then to the music room.

After playing a classical piece, I played a piece that I composed myself. The instructor clapped after I was done with my piano pieces.

"Blue, can you play other instruments?" The music instructor asked. "Yes, I do."

"Well, what other instruments can you play?" He questioned further. "I can play the violin, flute, guitar and bass but I'm fluent in violin and flute besides piano." I answered.

"Very good!"

After the music audition, I headed into the school compound and near the elites room. Knocking on it, I prayed silently that Lance would be the one to open the door.

However, Cyan was the one who opened the door. "Oh hello, Blue. I guess I know who you are looking for." She welcomed Blue in.

She smiled as she opened the door wider. "but, don't get too shock if you see something unexpected." Cyan winked before she left the elite's lounge, closing the door behind her.

"Woah, what's she trying to point out." I said to myself as I sat on the sofa. I decided to wait until a familiar..no, wait, two red heads coming out together.

It was not seeing two red-heads that is shocking but what they were doing. My question to Cyan got answered.

Their hands were linked as they came out together. "Woah!" I said a little too loud. My 'woah' caught their attention and they turned their heads sharply as they jumped apart.

"OH MY GOSH! Blue! Wh-what are y-you doing here?!" Lance said as he adjusted his cape as his face blushed a little. Lorelei ran her hand through her hair awkwardly.

"So rumours are rumours." I said as a smirk tried to force it's way to my lip.

"What did you mean about rumours lil'sis?" Lance said as he calmed down. I walked closer to them, my smirk finally revealed. "I had heard about you two on the first day of school and my suspicions have increased greatly over these two weeks. And it's been proven." I said sweetly and paused.

"What I meant was, WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! DIDN'T YOU KNOW HOW OBVIOUS IT WAS?" I said loudly.

"but anyway, congratulations Lance and Lorelei. Last for eternity. You get that?" The last sentence was directed to Lance. My brother could have easily been a playboy with his to-die-for looks.

"Yes ma'am" Lance saluted and chuckled. "I'll excuse myself now. I've got training with Glacier. Bye!" Lorelei waved and exited the room. "You all right sis? Like are your hormones-?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Lance." I narrowed my eyes.

"So what did you want to see me about." Lance said. "I want to talk. We'll go somewhere else." Blue said as they walked out of school. She called out Alakazam. Which teleported them to Mt Silver.

"Mt Silver." Lance said as they landed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lance said as we walked around.

"Lance, if a two people are born in the same town or place, do they have like a connection?" I asked.

"It doesn't make sense though. But' it's possible." Lance said. "That's what I thought too. Never mind." I said. "Oh yes, do you plan to return to Blackthorn?" I asked, changing the topic. "Your 25th birthday is coming soon."

"I don't know...I don't know whether Auntie, Uncle, Grandfather and all the other relatives would want to see you and I. They don't or probably won't know about your existence." Lance closed his eyes.

"Huh?! Why?" I asked. I knew we didn't have an exactly good relationship with our Blackthorn relatives but I heard it was fine. Lance never told me anything beyond that. Since young, mum and dad has never brought me to Blackthorn.

* * *

Flashback [Narrator's P.O.V]

_"Daddy, where are we going?" Lance asked curiously as Dreaus and Mikialya held Lance's hand as they neared Saffron City._

_"Somewhere special to me. My birth place." Dreaus smiled to his son as the three of them board the train to Goldenrod City, Johto._

_Once they were on the lands of Johto, Dreaus called out his Dragonite and helped Mikialya and his son up. As they neared Blackthorn, Dreaus wore a nervous look. Mikialya looked over with concern._

_"Dre, what's wrong?" Mikialya asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing much. It's just what may happened later..."_

_Mikialya didn't asked further but she patted his shoulder and held on to Lance tighter. "Lya, let me do all the talking later." Mikialya nodded._

_When they landed at Blackthorn, everyone who walked past had a shock look and all bowed at Dreaus before walking away._

_"Dreaus, is there something you didn't tell me?" Mikialya said, shocked at the people's action. Dreaus said nothing and carried on leading them. When they were near the gym, Dreaus spoke and pointed to the water beside the gym._

_"Lya, please." Mikialya called out her Lapras and they rode it to the Dragon's Den._

_When the reach the entrance of the Den, Dreaus was greeted by a man outside. "Young master Dreaus! It's been 6 years. Please come in."_

_"Alphie, it's great to see you, I'm bringing these two in." Dreaus said and Alphie granted access and the three stepped in._

_They continued riding their Lapras until they reach the main hut. Dreaus knocked before entering. "Father." Dreaus bowed to the Dragon Clan elder. Mikialya and Lance followed suit and bowed._

_"It's been a long time. How have you been doing?" The dragon clan elder stood up an ushered them to sit on the mat. "I've been doing fine and, I.." Dreaus replied but halted as he was unsure whether he should say it or not._

_"What is it, Dreaus?" The Dragon clan elder smiled warmly. "This is Mikialya and this little boy is Lance." Dreaus started._

_"Ahh, these are fine people." The dragon clan elder said and waited for Dreaus to continue. "Father, Mikialya is my wife and this is our son. We-we got married." Dreaus said finally._

_The dragon clan elder was shock. "Pardon? What did you say, son?" Dreaus was about to repeat himself when the door opened to reveal Dreaus' younger brother, Desmond and his wife, Tricia together with their daughter, Clair._

_"Brother!" The clan elder, Dreaus, Mikialya and Lance all turned to see Desmond and his family. "Woah, is that the wife and kid?" Desmond said. Dreaus nodded._

_The dragon clan elder looked at the carmine headed boy. "Lance, please go play with your cousin, Clair." Lance looked at Mikialya and she nodded her head._

_"Clair, go make a new friend! He's your cousin." Clair nodded and the two kids ran out to play._

_"Dreaus, you do know what you done right?" The clan elder said and Dreaus nodded. "I'm willing to pay the price for it." Desmond and Tricia were shocked._

_"Dreaus!" The clan elder cried._

_"I won't leave Mikialya nor my kid. This is my decision. I will hand over my rightful title as Gym leader of Blackthorn to Desmond." Dreaus said firmly._

_"No! I will not allow this. The legacy needs to keep running. You will divorce Mikialya and find a Blackthorn woman as your wife and Lance will remain here." The dragon clan elder said._

_"I'm sorry but no. I will not do that father. I love Mikialya and Lance."_

_"Yes, I will do that." Mikialya closed her eyes. Dreaus turned his head sharply to Mikialya, who closed her eyes and hung her head low. He stood up and pulled Mikialya up."Father, all my life, I've been doing as you please. I'm sorry for this. We'll never divorce nor part. Lance will stay with us. That is my final decison."_

_"Dreaus!" Mikialya whispered harshly as they headed out of the room. "What are you doing?" Mikialya continued. Dreaus remained silent. When they reached the door, Dreaus turned back. "By the way, father, Lance is not only very gifted with dragons but he has the gift of Viridian forest."_

_Tricia and Desmond's eyes widened. So did the dragon clan elder. When Dreaus and Mikialya were outside, they saw Clair and Lance having a pokemon fight. Clair used her dratini while Lance used his horsea._

_Dreaus quickly pulled Mikialya to a corner. "What were you doing just now?" Mikialya looked at Dreaus. "You are falling out with your father, someone you love because of me. What's more important than resolving family conflicts?!"_

_"Being happy with you. You know I love you." Dreaus said and hugged Mikialya, who sighed. "I never wanted a life like this. When I was a child I told myself that I will hand over the gym leadership to my brother and meet the people of the outside world."_

_Mikialya said nothing, nodded and sighed._

_When Dreaus and Mikialya walked back, Desmond and Tricia were with Clair and Lance. "You really have your father's blood in you." Desmond said and rubbed Lance's head._

_"Take care." Desmond patted Dreaus on the shoulder before heading back into the room. "I guess, this might be the last time. Let's go." Dreaus said as he carried his son and held his wife's hand as they made their way out of the cave._

_End of Flashback_

[Blue's P.O.V]

"I have the gift of Viridian, born and raised in Kanto. You are born in Pallet Town, raised also in Kanto and one of the pokedex owners of this world. This only means to them that, our blood, has been tainted. The norm there is to be born and raised there for life and later, inherit the gym there." Lance said.

"Father was supposed to be the gym leader but, one day he just disappeared from there. Uncle then stood in as the gym leader."

"And 5, 6 years later, father came back with a Viridian wife and a Blackthorn-Viridian kid. They were not furious, but we were sort of demoted. This became father's pride. He vowed not to go back and he was happy with it." Lance said.

"And that's why we are alone always?" I asked. Lance nodded. "Lance, we need to return to our roots somehow. When you go there and meet them, they'll be surprised at how well you've grown to be a great dragon master." I smiled as I reassured him.

"Hey, don't discredit yourself. You've accomplished so much in just almost 18 years of your life." Lance said and smiled at me. "And you know as well as I do that you are a good dragon master. You can control my dragons even though they don't belong to you and you don't own any dragon type."

"Yeah maybe." I laughed as we carried on talking.

"Besides, I'm glad I'm not part of the tradition. Life would be harder if I were the future heir to Blackthorn Gym." Lance joked.

"I'm sorta glad Clair can't recognize me." Lance continued, laughing. "Well, it's probably in a matter of time before they find out." I said.

"True, but we will deal with that when it happens. Anyway, how's life in Kanto College?" Lance asked me. "Honestly, I'm quite happy here. I've met friends and they made me feel comfortable." I smiled and answered.

Lance looked at me, before saying, "How about your relationship with Green Oak? I heard you two got a lot of chemistry!"

I was, for once, taken aback. "Whoa, brother, what do you mean by chemistry? We are just desk mates! What are you talking about?" I laughed.

"Well I heard from my colleagues that you two look good together!" Lance said. I eyed him mysteriously. "Tell me honestly, Do you have a motive for sending me to Kanto College?!"

Lance stopped and shook his head. "No, why?"

"because, it sort of feels that way." I said. "Blue, I think you are over-thinking. C'mon let's go grab lunch!" Lance said. I nodded and asked Alakazam to teleport us out of the cave, to a place where there's good food.

"Say Blue, would you mind joining our elites, gym leaders and top student battle later? The dex holders will be coming too! I figured the others could learn a thing or two from you!" Lance said.

"Why do you make it sound that I'm superior to them when I'm not?!" I said.

"Well, actually you are to some but they way they trained their pokemon is different from yours so yeah." Lance explained and Blue shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

I guess this is an early Christmas present I guess! Thanks for the review, Midnightbrowneyes ! Please keep on reviewing and I'll update as soon as possible! Oh, is anyone here an Elitefour (Lance x Lorelei) shipper? Cause I am one major shipper of that pairing too!

Reply to Midnightbrowneyes: Great to know that you love this story! I hope this made your day! I can't promise that Oldrival will get together soon but I only can say that their moments will get more intense and deep (I hope)!

Okay, I'm out.


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Guest

AN=Hello there! I'm sorry if I suck in pokemon battle writing and for the lack of Oldrival here! Well I need to progress the story right? HAHAHA I hope you still enjoy this story and I'm sorry if I made Misty look like a bitch here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Just my Original Characters!

* * *

-Back in Kanto College-

Ms Elyssa froze as her quivering hand reached for the phone. "Miss Clair, your-y-your grandfather..is is here."

"My what?!" Clair freaked out and dashed out of the Gym leaders' lounge. "Why is grandfather here?! Why didn't mom and dad told me?!"

The other gym leaders and teachers looked at Clair's figure as she headed out of the door, to the general office.

"Grandfather!" Clair said as she bowed 90 degrees to her grandfather at the office. "Hello, Clair."

"What brings you here, grandfather? You should have told me in advance." Clair said as she offered a seat inside one of the waiting rooms.

"Well, not a really important reason that you need to know but, I just wanna get out of the den for some fresh air. I thought it might be good because gathered here are all wise, young, powerful trainers and students." The dragon clan elder said and laughed.

"Grandfather, face it, you aren't that young anymore." Clair said as she laughed along. "I can take care of myself, my dear, granddaughter. Say, is there going to be a battle soon?" The Dragon clan elder said.

"Of course! We have our twice-a-month elites-gym leaders-top students pokemon training / battle! It's after lunch at 2pm!" Clair informed. "Then I'll see you there again. Run along child!"

The dragon clan elder took a visitor's pass and started strolling through the pathways of the school.

[Green's P.O.V]

"Thank goodness for Alakazam." Red said as we headed back to the apartment. "Thanks Green." Red continued and I looked at him.

"That wasn't my Alakazam, I left it here." I said as we slumped on the sofa. "Who's was it then?" Red asked.

"Who else living in this very house, besides me, owns an Alakazam?" I said. "Blue!" Red said. I nodded.

"Hello! I'm cooking today since Crystal and Gold are back in Johto." Yellow said as she came out of the kitchen. "Hey Yellow!" Red said and I merely waved. "You guys are eating right?" We nodded.

"Thank God for Blue's Alakazam." Red said as he sat on the dining table. "Why?" Yellow said as she took out bowls of rice.

"It was Agatha giving the meeting today." Red said. "Being Professor Oak's pokedex holders and trusted trainers, adding with her personal vendetta over prof Oak, just makes life hell for us around her." Red continued.

I nodded. I hadn't tell them how Blue saved my skin. Well, they don't need to know that. Well, at least for now.

"How did Blue know we have a meeting?" Red said. "That very same pokemon." I said as I got up to get a glass of water.

"Is Blue joining us for lunch?" Yellow said as she carried on frying a fish. "Could either of you call her? Things are getting fishy here." Yellow said and Red laughed.

Red motioned me to call Blue. "Why does it need to be me?" I raised one of my eyebrow. "Well, you are a few steps closer to her than I am at least." Red reasoned. "Fine."

I grabbed my pokegear and called her. "Hello! So how was the leader's meeting and me saving your ass from fan-girls?" That was the first thing I heard the moment her voice rang through my ears.

"Are you joining us for lunch?" I said, ignoring her. "Green! You should at least say hello to your desk mate!" Yellow said from the kitchen.

Even though I couldn't see her face, I could see a smirk lifted from her lips. "Erm, Hello." I said and repeated myself. "Are you joining us for lunch?"

"Hmm, let me think."

I could tell she was having fun. I sighed. I couldn't be rude to her because Yellow is there. Not that Yellow is very threathening but with Red beside you, you do not want to mess with Yellow.

"Hurry up, Pesky woman." I muttered, hoping neither Red nor Yellow heard me. "Whoa! Did I hear you call me 'Pesky Woman'? Whoa! I didn't know it was just me!" Blue's voice went an octave higher and rang right through my ears.

"This is the last time I'm repeating myself, are you joining us for lunch?" I said with a hint of frustration. I could feel Blue tense up. She cleared her throat. "Erm no. See you later I guess."

Once both of us hang up, I toss my pokegear to the sofa. "What did she say?" Yellow asked. "Nope, she isn't." I said coolly.

I took a few breaths. What's wrong with me? I never let a girl bother me so why am I feeling like this? This is so frustrating.

[Blue's P.O.V]

"You sure there's nothing on going between you and Green Oak?" Lance looked at me suspiciously as we were about to leave Mt. Silver.

"Yeah, nothing at ALL. He just called to ask if I was having lunch with them." I said. "Well, you did seem like you enjoyed talking to him." Lance coughed. Why is my brother acting weird?

"Hold it, Lance." I said. "Are you worried that your little sister can't find a man?" I said. "No!? Why would I even think of that?!"

"You sounded like you are trying to match-make him and I together.." I said. "Match-making? You know I suck at that. You are the one that's good." Lance said.

"Well, then you don't have to worry so much...actually on second thoughts, I might actually have difficulty finding one." I stopped when I realized it was Blue Anseka Blackthorn of Pallet Town we are talking.

"There will be that one person who will understand and accept you. So don't worry." Lance said. "Fine, enough talking cause I'm starving." I said as I trudged on.

After a sumptuous meal with my brother I headed back to the apartment. "Hello, I greeted as I entered. "Hello Blue!" Yellow chirped. I saw Red and Green on the sofa.

Red waved to me and Green gave me a nod. "Are you going for the twice-a-month afternoon battles later?" Red asked.

"Me?" I said as I walked to them. Green nodded. "I guess so.." I said as I headed to the fridge for a cup of fruit juice Sapphire had concocted and blended the day before.

"Be ready to take on Misty." Red said. I froze. "It's her and her Pallet Town theory again, I guess" I said coolly and took a seat on the high chairs near the high counter.

"You know what, just win her so that she will have a final conclusion and she will stop bothering me on my family's history." Green said annoyed.

"Whoa, why is she so bent so proving this 'Pallet Battle Blood' theory?" I asked. "You can ask her later then." Red asked.

Once I said my sentence out loud, it all made sense to me. _Red_. She wants to get closer to Red. "Is Yellow coming for the battles?" I asked. I realized she had been missing when Misty's name was mentioned.

"Battles aren't her thing but she enjoys going there for her studies in pokemon damage." Red said. I gaped a little. He knows Yellow more than I do (although that should be the case since I came not more than 2 weeks ago.).

Green's raised eyebrow just showed that Red definitely knows Yellow from the inside out. "I'm guessing Green doesn't know that too." I said. Red turned to Green as he reaction stayed the same.

Red rubbed his neck and Green face-palmed. "Erm, we should get going." Red said and stood up. I glanced over to Green and saw that he glanced over to me too. I quickly adverted eyes and headed for my room to put and take some stuff.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Red, Green and Blue walked into the battle arena to see a big group of people. "This is going to be a long afternoon." Blue said as she followed Red and Green.

Blue stood outside the entrance. "Whoa, erm what's this?" There was a card slot. "You slot in your student pass then they'll see your pokemon condition and status, your battle skills and your pokemon trainer reputation and decide whether you are a spectator or battler and spectator." Green said behind Blue.

"Thanks, Green." Blue said and slotted her card in. As it processed, Green whispered behind her before walking off "I think you should have no problem battling."

Green walked in without the need of slotting in his card. Instead, he just tapped and he was granted access. "Show off." Blue muttered as she was offered not two choices, but three; Spectator, battler and guider.

Blue smirked and walked in. She took a seat beside Green and Red. "I did say you should be a battler and spectator but you shouldn't be-" Green started.

"I'm a battler, spectator and guider." Blue smiled and winked. Blue could tell that Green tried to contain his shock and Blue had to applaud him for doing well.

"Misty probably doesn't need to fight with Blue anymore. Blue being a guider as well is enough to prove that her Pallet-" Red said and got interrupted when an orange hair girl hug Red. "It's been long!"

"Yeah sure, M-Misty! How-How have you b-been?" Red said.

Blue and Green got a shock and stood up away from Red and Misty. Green turned to Yellow, who was at the spectator's stand, who looked shocked as well.

Blue caught on quickly and saw Yellow's slightly shocked face. "I guess Red might not be so miserable anymore." Green turned his head sharply to Blue. "You can do the saving again." Green looked from her to Red and Misty as an indication.

Blue smirked before walking beside Green's ear. "Looks like you need me after all again." Green grunted and turned to Blue. "Hey woman-" Blue had already walked off was already right in front of Misty, before he could even finish his sentence.

"Hey Misty, let's go first, since you are so bent on proving your Pallet theory." Blue said calmly. Misty released Red (who was actually gasping for air), who stumbled back rubbing his throat.

"Hmph! You look so sure that you are going to beat me. On second thought, I would like to prove that theory wrong now." Misty said. "We'll see." Blue said and walked off, to Yellow at the spectator stand.

"Hey, Yellow!" Blue chirped. "Hey, Blue! I didn't know you were a guider too!" Yellow said. "I myself am surprised! What about you?" Blue said. "All the long, I was a spectator, but recently, I've been qualified to be a battler too..." Yellow said, confused.

"Erm Yellow, you beat Red, Kanto Pokemon league champion! Of course, you will be able to battle!" Blue said and laughed.

"I saw you talking to Misty, just now." Yellow said. "Urgh, yeah, she say she doesn't want the theory to be true cause she wants to beat the daylights out of my pokemon."

"She won't beat you for sure." Yellow said and Blue gaped. "What do you mean?" Yellow looked at Blue. "Misty gets over-confident very easily and she goes all out quickly. She doesn't think of strategies because she's confident."

"Whoa, you seem to know her battling style well..." Blue trailed off. "I've seen her in battle many times, and I've notice the way she battles when Red is around and when Red isn't around is totally different."

_'That two face thing.'_ Blue thought with slight disgust. "You should go now! Ruby and Sapphire will be joining us later."

"Wait, Sapphire isn't battling?" I said as I was getting up. "Well, Sapphire loves battling but when it's that time of the month...she won't battle." Yellow laughed.

"She has learned from experience, she will get all intense and once, she actually almost killed a pokemon." Yellow explained. "Wait, not faint, but killed?" Blue said. Yellow nodded. "You should head back now!"

Blue waved to Yellow ad walked back to where Green and Red was. "You should go get ready since you are the first up." Green said before Blue could sit down. Blue sighed and walked to the battler's stand.

Before she walked off, her pokehear rang. "Blue!" Lance's voice was filled with shock. "What is it?" Blue said. "Our...grandfather of Blackthorn is here.." Blue froze. She scanned the whole arena and her eyes landed on an old man.

"Thanks, a lot. I'm going for a battle now and you had to tell me that." Blue said, starting to feel pressurized. After she hung up her pokegear, she turned to Green.

"Would you mind holding this for a while?" Blue said, tossed her pokegear and walked off. Green managed to catch her pokegear due to his fast reflexes. Green was slightly taken aback.

"She trusts you." Red simply whispered into Green's ears as he looked at the pokegear in his hand.

"Welcome to the monthly Saturday battles!" Steven announced. The spectators cheered. "First up, we have a special battle for you! Up first is Misty, Gym leader of Cerulean Gym and Blue, pokemom trainer of Pallet Town!"

"Go Blue!" Yellow cheered. Misty was slightly shock that Yellow isn't on her side.

Blue summoned out all her pokemon: Blastoise, Alakazam, Nidoqueen, Wigglytuff, Granbull, Kindgra.

Misty, too, summoned all her pokemon: Starmie, Golduck, Kingler, Seaking, Lanturn and Lapras.

'Nidoqueen is at a big disadvantage here..' Blue sighed. "All 6 pokemon will be out but only ome may be attacking each time. Go!"

"Starmie! Psychic!" Misty started. "Alakazam, Imprison!" Blue said before Starmie could release the wave. "Urgh!" Misty said. "Starmie, Hydro Pump!"

"Kingdra! Dragonbreath!" Blue said as Kingdra went forward and shoot powerful dragon's flame. "Lapras! Ice beam!"

"Wigglytuff! Metrenome!" Blue said. "Flamethrower!" The scorching flames completely defrost the ice and water splashed to the floor of the battle arena.

"That metronome attack was risky but she managed to pull it off.." Green muttered to himself as he watched the intense match.

"Blastoise, Sheer-!" Blue stopped mid-way as Misty's Lanturn shot Thunder at Blastoise. "Blastoise! Get back! Nidoqueen, Fissure!" Blue managed to get Blastoise out of Lanturn's aim.

Lanturn dropped to the ground due to the one-hit KO attack. Misty gritted her teeth as she withdrew her fainted Lanturn.

"Kingdra! Dragon dance!" Blue said as Misty called upom her Lapras. "Now, take down!" Blue's Kindgra dived under neath Lapras' sight and rammed hard into Lapras.

"LAPRAS, ICE BEAM!" Misty yelled as cold beams shoot out of Lapras' mouth and was to hit Kindgra. "No!" Blue looked around and saw a fountain neadby, large enough for Kingdra. "Kingdra! Dive!" Blue said as she saw her Kindgra on the verge of being frozen dragon meat.

Kindgra managed to dive at the moment, missing the beams by just a scale length. Blue breathed in and out, only to realized that a hydro pump was launched towards Nidoqueen.

"Urgh, Blastoise! Bite!" Blastoise leaped forward and managed to bite Starmie, who flinched. Blastoise hurled Starmie back. Just then, Blue saw rings around Starmie.

_'Did she just use a f*cking recover?!'_ Blue thought as she Wigglytuff, "Tri-attack!" Wigglytuff jumped up and launched thd Ice+Fire+Thunder attack. Misty was taken aback as the attack hit Starmie. The attack was strong enough to knock Starmie out.

Blue smirked as she saw Misty starting to lose her cool. _'That anger, Misty of Cerulean Gym, is your downfall.'_ Blue said as Misty advanced forward._  
_

* * *

The dragon clan elder watched Blue's and Misty's battle intently. He didn't notice Clair, who walked towards him. "Grandfather!" Clair said and her grandfather looked at her. "That girl, the one who doesn't use all water pokemon is good. She's even on good terms, has good connection and communication with her dragon hybrid pokemon."

"Yes, grandfather, I was taken aback when I first saw her in battle with Green Oak." Clair said politely, a tone she only uses with her grandfather.

Just then, Blue threw a glance to the Dragon Clan elder and quickly focused on the match when she realized he saw her.

'Those blue eyes...why do they look so familiar.' The dragon clan elder thought.

All the pokedex holders present (except Blue), were shock at how well Blue was battling the formidable Misty. "It looks like Blue knew Misty's weak spots and strengths and turned it into her own advantage." Green said and Red nodded.

"Misty gets very rash when she's losing and you could obviously tell that she has no strategies, unlike Blue." Red said. "Misty easily tires her pokemon due to the amount of powerful attacks launched." Green said.

Misty was definitely not weak, she managed to take down Blue's Granbull, Nidoqueen and Wigglytuff.

In just 45 minutes, Misty was down to her last pokemon and Blue still had 3. With the water attacks Lapras had absorbed, it managed to regain health. Blue sighed as she tried to think of a way to bring the Lapras down.

Blue sighed. Blastoise and Kingdra's attacks won't be that effective on Lapras due to the fact that Lapras is Water-Ice and Ice is super effective on Kingdra.

"What are you waiting for huh? My Lapras too tough?!" Misty sneered. Blue bit back her nasty words and curses. 'How could she still be like this even though she's down to her last pokemon?' Blue thought.

"Well, I have to get this done. Alakazam! Psychic!" Blue said as Alakazam attacked. "Hydro pump!" Misty said. "Alakazam! Psych up!" Blue said as it copied Lapras' ability to absorb water to regain health.

Half of the people there present gasped at how Blue make the situation favourable to her. "Hail!" Misty said, clearly pissed.

"Alakazam! Psychic! Give it all you got!" Blue said. "It won't bring down my Lapras!" Misty said. "I didn't say that by 'Giving all you got' means that I will knock out your Lapras right?" Blue smirked as she looked at Lapras' eyes.

"Lapras! Icy wind-what?" Misty said as Lapras injured herself instead. "Finish it, Kingdra, Take down!" Blue said and pointed at Lapras.

Lapras fainted. Misty gaped. "So it's true after all..." Blue said and walked to Misty and extended her hand. "Good game?" Blue smiled. Misty rolled her eyes but still shook her hand.

Blue went back to her seat. "Well played, Blue." Green said as she sat down. "Aww, thanks twice, Greenie!" Blue said as Green handed back her pokegear as well.

The dragon clan elder looked at Blue but turned his direction when a carmine head walked past Blue. 'They must be Dreaus and his wife's children.'

"That boy that just walk past Blue of Pallet Town is Lance right?" The dragon clan elder said. "Yes, grandfather, that guy is sick man! He's the leader of the elite four in Kanto! I wonder how he is able to control dragons better than me.." Clair said.

Lance walked past Blue undeliberately to get to the other side. "It's Steven and Cyan up next!" Red said and Green and Blue turned their heads to the center. "It's the battle between the ex-champions and good friends!" Lance announced.

"Good friends?" Blue echoed after Lance. "Whoa." Red said, "it's like Green and I battling! So exciting!" Blue got an idea. "Why don't you two bet on-!"

"I'm betting on Cyan." Green said immediately. "Sure, Green. I was planning to bet on Steven. The person who loses the bet will buy all of us dinner." Red said.

"Deal." Green said as the battle started. Blue's jaw drop; Green had bet on Cyan even before she had finished her sentence.

Another intense battle began, with memories flooded into Cyan's and Steven's mind as the same scene replayed again; the same memory of their battle in the Champion's room.

Blue kept quiet throughout as Green kept silent beside her, Red on Green's left commenting. "They really go all out, even though they are good friends..."

After an hour, the battle between Cyan and Steven ended. The elite-gym leaders-top student battles concluded with Sabrina and Will battling.

"This is going to be a real silent battle unless, you use your mind!" Steven said as Sabrina and Will shot him a look. Steven mouthed 'sorry' to them.

* * *

"Thank God, I'm getting my Champion's pay today!" Red said as the remaining pokedex holders ate their food.

Steven had lost to Cyan just by one pokemon so Red had to buy dinner. "Blue! You are really good! You did the 'pest' club proud!" Sapphire joked and they all laughed.

"I just hope Misty is finally convinced that the good battling skills run in Pallet's blood." Red said. "Hey! You guys all look good too!" Yellow said.

Red, Green and Blue looked at each other before they nodded. "Looks too." They said. The other 3 laughed.

"I wonder how Gold and Crystal are doing back at Johto." Ruby said. "I don't think they are together now though." Green said. Blue nodded.

Once they were done with dinner, they headed back to their apartment to be students. "It's time to start on the workload." Blue said as Green called out Charizard. Green looked at Blue.

"Do I hop on?" Blue said and Green shot her a 'what-do-you-think' face. Blue shrugged her shoulders. got up Charizard and sat down. Ruby and Sapphire were riding on Sapphire's Tropius and Red was lifted by his Aerodactyl while Yellow by her Butterfree.

"What assignments do we need to complete by next week?" Blue asked Green as they flew back from their previous location. Green listed and counted out the amount of assignments. "Damn.." Blue said and shook her head.

-Apartment sector-

Lance was walking back to the elite's lounge after a short meeting with the subject department he was in. As he turned into a junction, he bumped into a old man. "Young man, would you mind escorting me to the exit of the school?"

Lance look up from the report he was holding and forced himself not to have violent reactions. "Why of course, sir." Lance replied and lead the way.

"You are one fine, young man with a promising future. I'm guessing you are Lance? I heard some stuff about you from my granddaughter."

"Ahh, no. I'm just the normal guy. Thanks anyway." Lance said humbly and smiled.

As Lance lead the old man out of the apartment sector, they bumped into the 6 dex holders. The old man looked at Blue as they walked past and Blue bit her lip. Lance looked away awkwardly as did what he offered to do.

When Blue and the others were back at their apartment, Blue headed straight for her room without a word.

Green was growing suspicious of Blue now.

_'It has been 2 weeks and I barely know her past.'_ Green thought to himself as he entered his room. _'Every time we ask her to share her past, it will always get disrupted.'_

"Who exactly are you, Blue of Pallet Town?" Green said as he stopped walking at the connecting door.

* * *

That's all for today! As usual, Review! See ya!


	13. Chapter 13: Locked Eyes

AN= Hey there! So this chapter isn't as long as it usually is but I hope you will enjoy it! To compensate, I have inserted more Oldrival interactions and moments here! I want to thank my active reviewers, midnightbrowneyes and Anonymouswriter713 for their support, which means a lot to me since this story isn't getting a lot of supporters. Hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

P.S. I forgot to mention Clair, Dragon Clan elder's age last chapter.

P.S.S Don't ask me why is this chapter called 'Locked Eyes.'

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon special or pokemon just this story line and my OC.

General Information (4)  
Dragon Clan Elder- 67 years old, male  
Clair- 24 years old, female  
Misty- 18 years old, female  
Daisy- 25 years old, female  
Bill- 26 years old, male  
Miss Elyssa (Office receptionist- O.C)- 28 years old, female

* * *

[Blue's P.O.V]

The dragon clan elder probably know that I'm his granddaughter. Well, he is the dragon clan elder, which means he has to be wise right?

As a kid, people told me I have my father's eyes. Well, my father is his son and which father would not recognize his own son's looks? Besides, I might have inherited some of his genes.

I face-palmed as I sat on my chair. "Looks like someone new knows my real roots." I said out loud, forgetting and not caring whether or not I could be heard.

Pushing my grandfather and real roots aside, I took out some of my assignments and started working on them. A student's gotta do what a student's gotta do. I came here to study after all.

After half an hour, I got stuck in a math problem. This is weird because I normally am able to solve math questions without any effort. Facing this difficulty is new.

I got up and looked at my connecting door. I sighed, with my unsolved question and pen in hand, half-dragged and half-walked myself to the connecting door.

"Green?" I said after knocking. I had expected for a 'What?'. Instead, he opened the door, and looked at me.

I had to swallow the sentence I had prepared to say to him. "Erm Green?" I said. "What's up?" He said as he left the door and walked back into his room. "Mind if I come in?" I said and I saw his head shake.

"I have a math question that I sort of can't solve." I said and looked on the floor. When I looked up I saw him near his table, offering a chair. I walked over and sat down.

"What's the question that the almighty Blue can't solve?" Green smirked. "Hey! I didn't have that nickname! Besides, I heard that you are the brain's of school, that's a compliment from me!" I defended myself. It was his turn to have fun.

I pointed to the question as he took his calculator. He read the question and my workings. This was the first time that I was right in front of his face. As he studied the question, I just unconsciously started studying his face.

He does have really nice features, no wonder how he has that many fans. I quickly look away, just in case he caught me. "Blue, the steps are fine but you came up with the wrong equation." Green said. "Oh.." I said.

Before I could say anything, he wrote down an equation. "Try this." He said and handed me my pen. I took my pen and started trying the question with the new equation he gave me. "Whoa, it works...Thanks, Green." I said after trying the equation. "No problem." He said. Both of us stood up as Green and I walked to the connecting door.

I turned back, with the intention to say 'thanks' again but before I could do that, he beat me to the punch and asked me, "Who exactly are you?"

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Blue stopped turning back and stood there. "Green, I'll get back to my work." Blue said and was about to walk back to her room until, a hand shot out for hers. "Who exactly are you?" Green repeated as Blue froze.

Silence filled the both of them as they locked eyes. Green eyes blinked, followed by blue eyes. "I am Blue of Pallet Town, who has parents of... different roots. That's all. Why do you ask?" Blue said, with a hesitant face and voice.

"For the past 2 weeks, every time when the topic is shifted to you, you either change it, or something happens." Green replied.

Blue was shocked; Green actually took note of these little moments. "And, what are your real roots?" Blue's eyes widened slightly. "You should realize that the walls and the door aren't soundproof."

Blue lightly released herself from Green's grip and locked his room door and hers.

Blue stood in front of Green. Green didn't say anything, his silence signaled her to carry on.

"I'm Blue of Pallet Town, full name Blue Anseka Blackthorn." Blue looked at Green and he merely blinked with a bit of shock. "Born in Pallet Town with Viridian blood and Blackthorn blood. Only daughter of Mikialya Anseka and Dreaus Blackthorn, who is also the first son of the Dragon Clan elder."

"That man Lance was escorting is your grandfather right?" Green said and Blue nodded. "Even though I'm half blackthorn, I have never visited Blackthorn once in my 17 years on this world." Blue finished and sighed.

It wasn't really Green to do this: he placed a hand on her shoulder, like a gesture of comfort. "Do not tell anyone. You..you are the first to know." Blue said. "Sure."

"I should get back to my assignment." Blue said and Green nodded. As she was about to enter her room through the connecting door, she turned back.

"Thanks Green." Blue smiled and closed the door. Green looked at the connecting door and muttered to himself, "Sure, Blue Anseka Blackthorn."

* * *

Gold and Crystal returned on Monday morning, just in time for breakfast. "Morning guys!" Gold said as he and Crystal entered with their bag packs.

"How was your trip?" Sapphire said as they joined them for breakfast. "The whole time I was there, I have been breeding Eevee eggs." Gold said. "My sister's graduation was fine, but there were some peeves." Everyone look at her.

"My sister and I look very identical and the people there mistook me for her. Turns out, she has a long line of guys who wants to date her. So I spent the whole night warding of my sister's fan boys " Crystal said and the 7 pokedex holders didn't need to further ask what happened.

Gold had choke on his drink. Blue blinked a few times. Sapphire's jaw drop. "Gold, are you alright?" Ruby said as he patted Gold's back in an attempt to help him.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks Ruby-y" Gold said. Green took a glance and saw that Blue had an amused look.

-Hallway of Kanto College School-

"I'm certain Gold has some stuff for Crystal." Blue said as Green walked beside her. "It's just a choke, maybe he couldn't believe people like Crystal."

Green knew she was going to talk about Gold and Crystal. "Hey, think positive!" Blue said. "What positive?" Green said. "Isn't like Gold and Crystal getting together a good thing?"

Green paused. "Mind your own business. If they like each other then they will date, there's no room for you to meddle into their relationship." Green said. Blue rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Green and Blue's relationship has definitely gotten better unknowingly as time progressed, as if they were meant to know each other.

As they were about to turn to another junction, Blue slipped suddenly. Green wasn't fast enough to catch her. Blue landed painfully on her back and butt. Green instantly extended his hand and pulled her up as she winced in pain.

Blue looked around and saw that someone had dropped a cup of water. Thank God it didn't wet her dress. Blue turned and saw that it was the same group of girls she had encountered on her first day at Kanto College.

"It's those bitches." Blue said and Green quickly caught on. The group of girls giggled. Blue breathed in and out, the pain started to get excruciating. She caught sight of a yellow sign.

"Let's walk..the other way.." Blue said, trying to ignore the pain.

"Can you walk?" Green said and Blue nodded. "I'm used to falling down but this is the first in a long time that I fell." Blue said as she twisted her back and carried on walking.

When Green and Blue walked the hallway the bitches (as Blue calls them) were, all of them slipped and fell. Blue kept her poker face on and walked on. Green followed beside, completely ignoring the five on the floor.

The five girls on the floor were red with embarrassment because,

1, No one helped them up, even though they were the popular girls of the school

2, Green had helped Blue up when she fell.

3\. Their plan to make Blue embarrassed failed.

4\. Green ignored them.

"Did you do anything to them?" Green said monotonously after they had walked past them. "Nope, I don't stoop down to their level. They tripped because the floor they were standing has not dry yet and they pushed each other because the school's celebrity walked past and they want a close-up" Blue paused as she pointed to Green. "And because I managed to look fine walking which wasn't their plan."

"Fair enough." Green said as they walked into the classroom. They were having Cyan's class now. "Good morning class." She said as she entered the classroom. The students got up and greeted her.

"As I was saying last week, we will have a project. I want each pair to take a pokeball from this box." Green immediately stood up and walk to the front before Blue could even say anything. Green knew Blue was still recovering from the fall just now.

'He is a nice guy.' Blue said as he returned to his seat. "Gold must have bred these." Green said. "Huh?" Blue said. "Look at the top of the Eevee." Green merely said as I took the pokeball from his hands. The Eevee had a ruffled tuft of hair that resembled Gold's hair.

"Ooh." Blue said. Green sighed and shook his head. "It also means we have a mini Gold here." Green said. Blue paused and thought. "Oh yeah..." Blue and Green looked at each other again.

"So with the Eevee, you are free to do anything with it, it will help you with your assignment. Which is to do a full report on Eevee." Cyan continued. "The deadline is in two montsh from now and you have to train the eevee at least 3 times a week and you have to evolve it during the last 2 and a half weeks and explain why you the both of you want to evolve it to that evolution."

The students listened in awe. "This is 50% of your whole year assessment so do it well!" Cyan said and smiled at their jaw-dropped faces. Blue sighed.

"Now, we'll proceed with the lesson. Today, we'll be studying about Ditto." Cyan said. "Can anyone tell me anything about Ditto?"

"It can transform to any pokemon temporarily." One student cried. "That's correct."

* * *

"Cyan, you need to submit your plan of their first training session by tomorrow." Lance said as he stopped by Cyan's table. Cyan nodded. "Can I borrow the battle tapes of all 8 of them?" Cyan said as she stopped typing.

"Sure, I'll be back." Lance said and went to get the tapes. Cyan stretched her arms and went to get a cup of tea. As she was walking to the cafeteria, she bumped into a couple.

"We're so sorry. Hey! It's you, Cyan!" A girl with Brown hair said. 'It can't be..' Cyan froze as she saw the woman in front of her. "Da-Daisy?" Cyan said. "Yes! It's me! Silly Cyan!" Daisy said and hugged her.

The guy beside Daisy stood awkwardly. "Oh! This is my boyfriend, Bill!" This caught Cyan off-guard. "Wait, does your family know?" Cyan said. "No...besides, you are the first to know." Daisy said with a smile and a wink. "Actually, we are more than just boyfriend and girlfriend already.." Bill said and Daisy looked at him.

Cyan swore she was about to faint; her long lost good friend was actually almost married. "You two are fiance and fiancee?" Cyan asked. Both Bill and Daisy nodded with a slight blush, confirming their relationship status.

"The reason why we are here is to tell my brother and grandpa." Daisy said. Cyan looked at Bill "Good luck, I think you might sort of need it." Daisy laughed.

Just then, Daisy stopped laughing and faced Cyan again with a serious look. "They don't know?" Cyan stopped smiling and nodded. "I never appeared in front of the eldest and I think the youngest doesn't know." Cyan said. "It's alright, I like it this way." Cyan smiled.

"You two should run along now!" Cyan smiled. "Bye Cyan! It's nice seeing you after so long!" Daisy said and they headed for the professor's lab. Steven and Lance appeared after Daisy and Bill walked past.

Cyan walked to the cafeteria to get her tea with Steven and Lance accompanying her, buying drinks as well."She knows?" Lance said and Cyan nodded. "Only her, and you two."

"It'a funny how she's getting married and I'm still single." Cyan chuckled as they sat down some where that no one could see or hear them. "You are still young. Besides, I just got girlfriend only." Lance said. "The thing is, you have a long line of girls waiting." Cyan said.

"Blue told me to not to cheat on Lorelei when she found." Lance laughed. "Well, the siblings definitely have no problem finding a partner. There's so many fish for them." Steven said. Cyan laughed.

"Oh Lance, the tapes?" Cyan said. Lance tossed the tapes to Cyan. "Thanks much." Cyan said as she finished her tea. "What are you going to do with it?" Steven said. "I'm going to observe their battle styles."

"Remember the first lesson of Battle classes? Some of them just started hurling combinations of attacks at their opponents." Cyan said. Both Steven and Lance nodded "Yeah, it was impressive."

"I think I want them to create their own combination and have target practice." Cyan said. "Instant approval." Lance said and all of them laughed.

-Pokedex Holders' Apartment-

Blue and Green stared at the brown, bi-pedal creature hopping around as they sat on the sofa. They ended they day earlier due to the different timetables they all have, leaving them all alone in the house.

"How are we going to train this little fella? He's only a level 5." Blue said, looking with her pokedex. "What's nature and abilities?" Green answered, eyes fixed on Eevee. "Modest, Run away." Blue said.

"Our pokemon level are too high but I know how to train him." Green said, "That settled, what about it's evolution?"

"Well, Eevee could easily evolve into a few evolutions with stones. Only Espeon and Umbreon have two ways to get evolved. I can tell whether it's likely going to be a Espeon or Umbreon in a few days time unless we are going to use items to help its evolutions." Blue said.

"Screw the items, we should just train it." Green said. Blue shrugged and nodded. 'He's a trainer.' Blue thought. "In the mean time, we should start on the report." Blue said and Green nodded.

As Green got up to grab his laptop on the second floor, Blue caught his wrist, "Hold on, there's not much time now, we have to go meet the others for lunch."

Green didn't react to her gesture but simply nodded his head and sat back down on the sofa. "What time did they say to meet?"

"The arranged time is 1 in the afternoon and it's 15 minutes away. Blue glanced at her watch before looking at Green. The two sat in silence, hearing the wall clock tick as time passed.

After like what seems eternity (which was actually just 5 minutes), Blue and Green looked at each other. "Where's the Eevee?" Both said and leap off the sofa to carry out their search for their little fella.

"How could he have disappear when he was just right in front of us?" Blue said as they started looking around the room. "We are going to be in deep shit if we don't find it." Green muttered.

"I'll go outside to see." Blue said and walked out. As Blue scanned the area, and saw a small hole, big enough for Eevee to squeeze through. Blue crouched down to try to see where the hole leads. "The apartment's garden!" Blue said and ran back into the house.

She passed by Green to get to the back door of the house. As Blue stepped into the garden, there was a lot of flowers and the sun shone down warmly on the grass.

Blue walked on the grass as she tried finding a brown creature. "With a creature that small, it will take a a whole day to find him." Blue said as the the sunlight limited her vision.

The apartment garden is so beautiful that Blue was mesmerized by it. "Eevee? Where are you?" Blue said, trying to stay on task. Just then she saw the Eevee rolling around on the grass, under the sunlight.

"So you do love the sun don't you?" Blue said as she bent down and ruffled the Eevee's fur as Eevee laughed and nodded in response. Green appeared silently and saw Blue smiling as she played with Eevee.

Green finally conceded defeat to the other side of him and finally admited that Blue is drop dead gorgeous and hot. 'Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this but damn! Blue of Pallet Town is hot and pretty.' Green thought as the sunlight only highlighted her great features. Yes, Green Oak is thinking of that.

Green managed to stop himself from staring at Blue and walked to Blue. "Oh hey.." Blue looked up. Green tossed her Eevee's pokeball and Blue got Eevee back in his ball. "We should get going." Green said and extended out his hand.

Blue, who was sitting down in a dress that ended a few inches above her knees looked at his hand, placed hers into his and let his strong body pull her up. "Thanks." Blue said as she dusted the back of her dress.

They left the apartment and met the other 6, who were already at the meeting place.

"It seems eating together has become our big habit." Red said as they started eating. Everyone paused. The mouths that were chewing stopped, arms with food in their spoon hung mid-air.

"Yeah...it seems that way..." Sapphire said as she broke the awkwardness that started to form. The rest nodded their heads and resumed eating.

"Oh, we have training with the elites this Friday night.." Crystal said, in an effort to diffuse the silence and remind them. "Oh yeah.." they all said.

"I wonder what it's going to be about." Ruby said. "Urgh, if it's blasting pokemon, I'm out." Yellow said. "But why do we need training if we are considered one of the best?" Blue said suddenly.

All of them paused again. "She makes sense all right." Gold said. "It's a theory, but I think that there's something deeper than training." Blue continued.

"Well, let's just eat first and worry about that later when training starts!" Sapphire and everyone laughed.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review and tell me what you think! That's all for now! I just want to add that Cyan is actually a very important O.C in this story! (Spoiler alert!)

-Aerin.


	14. Chapter 14: Training Secrecies

AN= Hey there! It's been quite a while! Sorry for not updating as frequent as I normally do now! I have been rather busy. Well I will be busy for the rest of the holidays but I'll try to squeeze in an update before Christmas or maybe after that. Another reason why I didn't post this last week was because I was in a little conflict on whether I should post it now but hey, the story has to go on right?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokemon, just this story and Cyan.

P.S. I am so so so so so so so so looking forward for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Pokemon Adventure Manga to come out. Sigh...That will probably be like in 5 years time and I'll be old.

P.S.S I really hope you like the moments I've written here! Sorry for the long AN and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Blue entered Yellow's room after dinner was over. "Hey Yellow." Blue smiled. "Hey there! It's been quite a while since we last talked!" Yellow said. Blue looked up and thought "Not really though it was just last night." Yellow laughed and invited her to sit down.

Dinner had just ended not too long ago and the sky was a lighter shade of electric blue and pidgeys and spearows flew back to their nests.

"Anything juicy to tell me?" Yellow said. "Yeah! This morning when Green and I were walking to class, the five annoying girls tried to embarrass me but they failed." Blue said as she sat on the edge of Yellow's bed.

"How did they do it? By the way, they call themselves Fire 5Ever. In honor of Green's Charizard and Red's name." Yellow said. A loud slap could be heard as Blue face-palmed. "Anyway, they wanted me to fall down, which I did painfully, but no one was there to see me and Green helped me up." Blue continued.

"That's nice of Green, but I thought he preferred 'catching' instead of 'picking' up...oh! Sorry for disrupting the conversation, carry on." Yellow mused. Blue paused. "Is there like a special meaning behind that?" Yellow was shocked.

"He told me before, when he was training me, that picking up makes you vulnerable as you have to bend down, which makes it easier for opponent to strike, unlike catching where you are more stable and alert. Something like that...I forgot the actual thing he said." Yellow explained. _'Vulnerable...'_ Blue thought as she heard Yellow.

"Woah...that's deep..." Blue said and Yellow nodded. "Back to the story, when Green and I walked another route and walked near them, they fell down because the floor was wet and they were eager to see Green close-up and pushed each other. And no one helped them up."

"Not even Green?" Yellow asked and Blue nodded. "I don't like to be mean but.. they deserve it. They've done worse stuff.." Yellow said. "There was once they spilled fruit punch with thick red colouring on my seat and I was about to sit on it when Red pulled me away from my table."

Blue's mind registered this quickly._ 'And why did she mention the incident that Red was in? Does she have feelings for Red?_ ' Blue was about to say something like 'Do you have feelings for Red' when she saw the connecting door.

"Hold on, Yellsie." Blue said ran out of the room. _"Red and I are going battle now."_ Blue remembered Green telling her that just 15 minutes ago after dinner had ended. Initially, they were supposed to train Eevee but Green remembered that he had agreed to have a battle with Red two days ago.

Blue went to the rooftop battle arena and saw Red and Green having a pokemon battle, just like Green said. Just as she was about to leave, Green caught sight of her silhouette.

Blue ran back to Yellow's room. "Do you like Red?" Blue said. Yellow was caught off guard. "Wha-what, Blue?" Yellow said. "Do you have stuff for Red?"

Yellow looked at Blue before looking away. "Blue, don't tell this to anyone..." It wasn't loud; Blue strained to hear Yellow. "I don't know when it happened, but I'm starting to fall for him..." Yellow said. Blue's eyes widened.

"I don't like it when Misty jumps and gets touchy with Red. It makes me uncomfortable." Yellow carried on. "Blue, it happened so fast that I didn't know that I was starting to like him.." Yellow closed her eyes.

Blue sat beside her and placed her hand on Yellow's shoulder. "It's alright to fall in love! Don't make it sound like it's a sin!" Yellow smiled. "Thanks Blue."

"What are you going to do now?" Blue said. "I don't know honestly...I'm trying best to not get red when I talk to Red now. I don't know how long I can keep this up though."

_'Hang in there, Yellow. I'm sure that you and Red are meant to be together.'_ Blue thought. "Let fate handle this. I'll be back after getting a glass of water." Blue said. "Sure!" Yellow chirped and smiled.

Blue smiled and was about to open the door when she realized she had left it ajar. Blue paled and peeked at Yellow, who decided to read a few pages of her book. She opened the door, looked left and right and her imagination became real.

Blue quickly stepped out and closed the door behind her. Instead of walking to the kitchen, she went the opposite way. Blue climbed up the stairs and walk the path that leads to her room.

Without any warning, she entered his room through the connecting door. "Green, tell me honestly, how much did you hear?" Blue said and forced herself to stop her fast walking pace. She had almost rammed into him but Green managed to stop her with his hands on the sides of her arms.

"It wasn't for you to hear. Tell me how much did you hear." Blue said. Green just looked at her and blinked, letting his grip on her arms fall. "Blue, listen to me-"

"I said, how much did you hear?" Blue's voice was laced with annoyance, her patience running thin. "Her confession. I never meant to-" Blue raised her hand and cut his sentence. "Green, I thought you were better than this. She is your friend and you mentored her once. Shouldn't you respect her privacy?"

Green didn't bother saying anything; he knew he would be cut off by the _chick_ in front of him. "And me. I think you full well know that I didn't have a very good impression of you. I was hoping that you'll prove me wrong-"

"Will you just stop with the bitch and listen to me?" Green interjected, really pissed off when Blue started to talk about his character. Blue was shocked at his sudden interruption. She remained silent.

"You came up to the rooftop arena and left seconds later and I saw you." Green explained. "I thought there was something fishy and decided to follow you and went I passed by Yellow's room, I heard her confession. Turns out you didn't close the door properly."

Blue stood there, her eyes filled with guilt for not hearing him out, blind accusation and for jumping to conclusions. She looked up and saw Green looking at her. She looked away, muttering "Sorry."

"What was that?" Green raised one of his eyebrow. Blue gulped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Green. For jumping to conclusions,making blind accusations and not listening out to your reason...I didn't want to betray Yellow-"

"I understand you. Apology accepted. Besides, we can't have a bad relationship now we have a partner assignment that's 50% of our overall grade of Pokemon studies." Green said. "Yeah." Blue said.

"You better keep you lips sealed. You get me?" Blue tip-toed, trying to be on his eye level. Green lifted up both of his hands "Sure Madam Anseka Blackthorn." Green chuckled.

It only took them a few moments to realize that their lips were inches away. Blue and Green looked at each other again and Blue quickly went back her usual height and cleared her throat.

"I'll get going and I guess, you have to finish your battle with Red?" Blue said as she took a step behind unknowingly. Green nodded and they left Green's room to join their best friends respectively.

The both walked away with a small smile, both secretly happy that their friendship wasn't affected but they didn't know this brought them one step closer. They didn't know that their relationship was improving.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Red said as Green finally emerged from the stairs. "Oh, just sorted out something. Let's get back to the battle." Green said as was about to walk when Red stopped him. "By any chance...were you talking to Blue?" Red smirked.

Red hit the nail on the head. "Y-yeah.." Green answered. "It seems like your relationship with Blue is blossoming." Red said. Green could tell that Red was having fun teasing him. "You normally never let a girl affect you."

"She doesn't affect me. Besides, she just my friend." Green continued,"Why don't you mind your love for Yellow?" Red paused. "And you will mind you relationship with Blue?" Red continued.

"Red, we have a partner project that's worth 50% of our entire grade. She and I have to work together." Green said as he crossed his arms. "What do you have to do?" Red said.

"Raise and train an Eevee and then evolve and train it some more." Green said. "Sounds like a parenting job." Red said. _'Why didn't I think of that?'_ Green thought. "Ahh. Enough." Green said and walked to his position.

They put on the head piece so that they can communicate without shouting at one another on the arena. "I'll give you another 2 months and believe me, you'll fall for Blue of Pallet Town."

"Red, what is wrong with you today? Golduck! Ice beam." Green said. "Has loving Yellow gotten burdensome that you want me to feel the pain of love?" Red paused. "Liking Yellow was never a burden and it will never be, even if she never feels it or likes it back." Red said seriously.

Green immediately know he had said something not so pleasant and apologised. "Sorry for saying that. I didn't think about it." Red shook his head and smiled, accepting his apology.

_'Shit, I shouldn't have said that! Red is so darn serious...is Yellow as serious as him?'_ Green thought after Red's sentence. "Hey where did Pika run off to?" Red looked around wildly for his electric mouse. Green shrugged.

"He's been out these few days. He only comes back when the sun sets." Red said. _'Something's fishy about Pika.'_ Green thought. "Did you see who a Pika hangs out with?" Green said and Red shook his head.

A similar scene was taking place in Yellow's room.

"Honestly, you and Green match well, in terms of looks and intelligence. Actually there are many more reasons too." Yellow said as she shifted the topic over. "Our personalities don't exactly fit, if you realized." Blue pointed out.

"Well, they say 'Opposites attract' right?" Yellow laughed. "Oh! I think Gold is starting to have stuff for Crystal!" Blue said and Yellow's eyes widened. "I thought Crystal has a little crush on Gold!"

"Ruby and Sapphire seems to be getting along with each other better now, as compared to the last 2 years. At least the are friends now" Yellow said, "Sapphire has accepted the fact that battling isn't the general favourite." Blue laughed. "Opposites attract! Ruby is a coordinator while Sapphire is a trainer!"

Yellow eyed Blue and Blue purposely not looked into Yellow's eyes. "What did you say?" Blue looked at her, "huh? What did I say?" Yellow stared at her "You know full well what I'm saying." Blue merely diverted the topic, "What happened to the past 2 years?"

"Back to Ruby and Sapphire, for the past 2 years they would purposely agitate each other and with their conflicting interests, only made it worse." Yellow said. "Look at how it turned out!" Blue said. Yellow looked at Blue again. "They are just friends!"

"but honestly, I think there's some attraction going on between them." Yellow said. "I can't be that sure though...but I think they will make quite a good couple." Yellow continued.

"This apartment seems to be having the maximum amount couples available" Blue said as she heard Yellow's sentence.

"So you admit that you and Green look good as a couple?" Yellow smirked. "Woah, miss! I did not say that." Blue defended. "You meant that. 8 divided by 2 means 4, which is the maximum number of couples available." Yellow winked. "Green is just my classmate- okay, friend. Nothing more. Serious."

"Fine, I shall not do this now." Yellow said and gave in. "But I know one day, I'll have a chance to poke at you." Blue snorted jokingly. "In your dreams!"

"Say, did you see Chu Chu?" Yellow asked suddenly, pausing their conversation. "Nope." Blue shook her head. "Gee, I just realized I've hardly seen her these days."

"She can defend herself. I'm sure of it." Blue said. Yellow nodded in agreement. "Her shocks are real nasty." Blue laughed.

"Wanna go talk to Crystal and Sapphire?" Blue said. "Sure!" Yellow replied and they left the room.

* * *

{A few days later}

Sapphire had decided to take a stroll after dinner. The evening breeze blew her loose hair as she walked into the forest.

The forest wasn't off limits but students never liked venturing into the forest unless necessary. That's one reason why Sapphire likes going there; there will be no one to disturb her.

After a few steps in the forest, she let all 4 of her land pokemon out. "Here ya go my friends, don't venture far! Make sure I can see you!" Her pokemon smiled and nodded.

Sapphire walked on and looked up. She decided to climb a tree and took a vine and swung across the forest. She smiled, happy to be in the forest.

The scent of flowers filled the air as she decided to walk by foot, just in case anyone saw her. She inhaled the forest's scent as she felt calmness wash over her.

The forest was as close as her secret spot, no one knew about Sapphire's habit of coming to this forest. This place made her happy.

Just then, Sapphire's sharp ears heard leaves rustling. _'There's something or someone out there.'_ She thought as she looked around her. She stepped quietly, trying not to make any sound.

She followed the sound of rustling and breaking of twigs. As she got closer, she accidentally kick a few twigs. 'Shoots.' She thought. She quickly climbed a tree to get a better view.

Sapphire almost fell off the branch. It was the person she had least expected (not that she expected anyone to be here). Sapphire gulped. She had no idea why she couldn't just jumped down in front of him.

It was as if, seeing him made her heart stop.

The boy was none other than Ruby.

He was standing up with a pokedex in hand with his Mightyena and Swampert.

She took a deep breath before hopping off the branch and landed in a safe stance a meter away.

"Why are you here?" Both Sapphire and Ruby said.

"Why can't I be here?" The both countered.

"You don't own the forest." The both of them said a speech in unison for the third time, in a row. This shocked both of them.

"Okay, whoa! We need to stop talking at the same time and the same things. It's creeping me out." Sapphire said as she put a hand out like a 'Stop' sign, not knowing that her Blaziken and Donphan were behind her.

"You got that right. Why are you here? I mean no one really comes here." Ruby reasoned. "I'm not a 'no one' I guess. I come here quite frequent. I like this place." Sapphire said.

Sapphire partially covered her mouth. _'Did I just idiotically tell him that I like to come to the forest?!'_ Sapphire thought. "I guess my reasons are similar. I come quite often here to do certain stuff." Ruby said.

"Like train your pokemon?" Sapphire said in an attempt to not make an awkward situation. Ruby's eyes widened slightly. "You k-know I'm I'm not a Poke-pokemon trainer r-right?" Ruby said, trying not to stutter.

"Well, as you can tell, I'm using my pokedex on Mightyena and Swampert. I was trying to figure the Pokedex out." Ruby continued. "Turns out this box is a useful thing."

"Sounds cool." Sapphire said. She had an inkling of what a pokedex was (she is, after all, the daughter of famous Pokemon researcher, Professor Birch) and she decided to give Ruby credit for doing some observations.

"This device tells everything about the pokemon. From location, abilities, nature to the power and accuracy of attacks, this is extremely useful when it comes to battling." Ruby said.

Sapphire only knew that the Pokedex could find out the level of the pokemon, nature and ability. She listened intently, wondering why her dear father didn't tell her anything more about the pokedex.

"Then, it wouldn't be useful to you?" Sapphire said. "Not necessarily." Ruby said with a smirk. Sapphire was darn curious about what he was going to say next.

"It also shows which attacks are classified under the 5 categories of pokemon contest, the amount of appeal the attack can get and the amount of jam the attack is."

"Useful. Real cool." Sapphire said. Ruby managed to turn a device that's used most frequently for battle and research, and managed to find something useful to his advantage.

"Why do you come here frequently?" Ruby said as he shifted the topic back to her. "Huh-what?! Oh! This place is beautiful! My pokemon and I enjoy it."

"Maybe you should try pokemon contest for a change." Ruby suggested. "You must be outta of y-your mind-d!" Sapphire said, almost stuttering, just like Ruby did.

"Nope. I guess I'll see you back at the apartment." Ruby said and in a flash he disappeared, leaving Sapphire there. "The clean freak prince actually loves coming to this forest. My mind is blown." Sapphire said as she continued with her walk.

Ruby sweat dropped after he was out of sight. What Sapphire didn't know was that Ruby had been battling to find out the use of the pokedex. "If she didn't step on the twigs, my cover would have been blown." Swampert and Mightyena nodded.

"Nobody should find this out. Especially.. her..." Ruby said in a low voices he trudged out of the forest. Just then, Swampert paused. "What's wrong, Zuzu?"

Just then, Nana came in front of Ruby. She started pulling on the hem of his pants. "Hey, Nana! Watch out for the pants! What's wrong?" The Mightyena kept pointing to a certain direction, as if saying that they weren't alone. "There's Sapphire." Mightyena nodded, knowing about her presence.

Ruby put on his glasses and looked around. No one was visible, at least. Maybe hiding behind the trees or up the tree. "Something's fishy but no, we won't go and investigate. We'll find Green first."

"But, do you think that presence is a _major_ threat _at the moment?_" Ruby said as he asked Mightyena and Swampert. They shook their head slowly, being honest. Ruby understood them. "So that person's isn't _that_ dangerous right?" Ruby tried to confirm.

Both pokemon nodded. "That's good. We should head back now." Just then, Swampert tapped Ruby and pointed from the direction they came from. "Sapphire!" Ruby said as the walked back.

She hadn't gone far. Ruby tapped her shoulder and Sapphire did a little jump and turned behind. "Ruby! What the heck are you doing?" Sapphire said as she tried to calm down.

"Listen, Nana, my Mightyena picked up an unknown presence but it isn't a threat, still I think we should head out now." Ruby said. "I can take care of myself, Ruby! Thanks for the-"

"Sapphire, let's just get out of here now." Ruby said, "We don't know what is out there. Your father doesn't even know you come here so please." Sapphire nodded and placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Her pokemon came less than 10 second later and Ruby took out his Kirlia and teleported them in front of the apartment. As they entered, they saw the pokedex holders coming out.

"We have been looking all over for you two." Gold said as they were all in front of the apartment. "We need to go see the elites now for training at this secret address. I've sent it to you already. Let's go." Red said.

Sapphire and Ruby nodded as all of them headed out of the apartment sector and use their respective mode of transport to get there.

"We should go separate ways. We'll pair by roommate." Red said and they all nodded, leaving in pairs. "Why?" Sapphire and Ruby asked.

"That's what the elites told us to do." Green said and they nodded their heads and all did as they were told.

Green grabbed Blue and they went by the South, flying on Charizard through the forest to get there.

Gold and Crystal left through the main gate, north and flew on their flying pokemon.

Red and Yellow left went West, above the shopping area, up in the sky through Aerodactyl and Butterfree.

Sapphire and Ruby left by the East, flying high above in the sky, via Sapphire's Tropius.

When they all reached the location, they took a lift down to get to the room.

When the lift door opened, all their jaws dropped as they looked all around. "I never knew they had this kind of facilities." Red said as they walked out of the lift.

They stopped walking until they saw Lance, Lorelei, Cyan, Steven, Glacier and Drake. The pokedex bend forward to give a respectful bow to the elites present. "Good evening, pokedex holders. Cyan will be in charge of training you guys. Any questions?" Lance asked.

Blue shot her hand up. Lance nodded at her, signaling her to ask away. "Why do we need training? Is this some sort of preparation for war or something?"

The elites looked at each other. "We can't exactly tell you now but yes, you can consider it as a preparation. We...forsee a problem that might endanger Kanto and possibly the world." Cyan answered.

Lance breathed in and said, "Alright, I will be real honest about this. You guys are like a secret group. You ain't pokedex holders for nothing, you should know that. You'll find out more soon, as time passes. So no questions for now." They nodded.

"Now we've got the questions sorted, we'll begin!" Cyan continued. The other elites besides Cyan walked to the observatory room. "I want all of you to call out all the pokemon that can do special attacks." The pokedex holders nodded.

Red called out his Pikachu, Venusaur, Poliwrath and Gyarados.

Yellow called out her Pikachu, Butterfree, Omastar and Golem.

Blue called out her Alakazam, Kingdra, Blastoise and Nidoqueen.

Green called out his Scizor, Charizard, Alakazam and Golduck.

Gold called out his Typhlosion, Sunflora, Politoed and Sudowoodo.

Crystal called out her Meganium, Acarnine, Cubone and Xatu.

Sapphire called out her Blaziken, Tropius, Relicanth and Donphan.

Ruby called out his Swampert, Kirlia, Milotic and Castform.

"Very good. Now, I want you to think of a combo attack with all of your own pokemon." Cyan instructed. They nodded and began to work.

-In the Observatory Room-

"They are working hard and they get the job done." Glacia commented as they were trying to find a suitable combination attack. "I guess, they are Professor's Oak Pokedex holders for a reason." Drake said.

"The old man has an eye for talented, fine people." Lance said, his cape hovering a few inches above the ground. "I'm kinda curious about a few of them." Steven said and all other 4 heads look at him.

"Blue and Yellow," Steven answered and continued, "they seem to hold certain abnormal powers. Blue is particularly good with her Kingdra and Blastoise, who are both water types and can do ice attacks."

"Blue's ice attacks are always blasting cold and always on point." Lorelei, the Kanto ice queen commented. "What's more, Kingdra is half dragon and it is unusual for people to have such good control over dragon, even hybrids, as if she was bestowed with the dragon powers of Blackthorn." Lance froze slightly but kept a cool composure.

"As for Yellow, she is very connected with her pokemon. They co-ordinate well and Yellow doesn't need to speak much when working with them," Steven said, "just like Cyan and Lance."

"That may be because Cyan, Yellow and I are blessed with the gift of Viridian Forest." Lance said. "Yellow too?" The other 4 beside him said. Lance nodded. "She also has the power to heal pokemon. Something not as common."

"Hello, Viridian powers aren't common?" Lorelei said and he laughed. "Well, for this instance, it is quite common." Lance chuckled.

"Ruby is surprisingly good. Equally on par or, maybe even better than some of them there." Drake said. "Maybe it's in the genes. He is, after all, son of Norman." Steven said.

"True but, no matter what, battling needs practice. It is impossible for a co-ordinator like Ruby to be at this level of fighting, unless he does his own training." Lorelei said and Lance agreed. "Ruby shows extreme reluctance in battling but I know he will not hesitate when the need to battle arises. It can only mean that he trains in secret." Lance continued.

Cyan looked at them from her location and they all gave her a thumbs up. _'They sure are progressing fast.'_ Cyan thought as all of them were able to think of their specialty attack.

"Good job, you guys are getting there. Now for the next step, target practice. As you all should know, accuracy is the key when it comes to battles." Cyan said and 8 target stands emerged from the floor.

"This whole hall, is coated with a layer of protect, so it will diffuse the attack without damaging this hall. So go ahead and fire away." The pokedex holders did as they told and practiced.

They are the Pokedex holders but that did not mean they are perfect. It took skill to master the accuracy and power of combination attacks.

Blue bit her lip as she saw her pokemon combination being launched unsteadily and it soon diffused when it hit the wall instead of the target. Kindgra's Dragonbreath and Blastoise's ice beam were side by side, Alakazam's psychic went zig zag and Nidoqueen's sludge bomb encircled the beams of attack.

Time and time, one attack will get out of control when she tries to focus on one. "Not working well." Blue muttered under her breath as she tried again. She took a breather and looked at the other Pokedex holders.

Almost everyone had the same problem, with the exception of Ruby. Ruby had his glasses on and had been calculating the speed and timing of each pokemon attack.

"No..Ruru's attack needs to be faster...and Feefee's ice beam needs to go slower. Heard that, guys? Let's try again." Ruby's pokemon nodded and Ruby used his fingers to countdown.

It worked. It hit the target spot on, shatrering the target to pieces. "Good job, Ruby." Cyan said and smiled.

"I guess his co-ordination skills came in handy." Lance said and the rest nodded.

As if Green understood how Ruby managed to do it, Green commanded his pokemon to do their combination and, like Ruby, shattered the target as well. "Good job to you too, Green." Cyan said. _'It was expected, boy. Coming from you'_

Yellow turned to her pokemon and felt their determination to master the attack rise, just like hers, and Yellow smirked and said, "Wanna give it a go?" Her pokemon nodded eagerly.

"1..2..3!" Yellow said and they launched the attack at such force that even Yellow was shocked at her pokemon. The attack penetrated through the target, creating a hole instead of shattering it and headed straight for the wall.

Yellow thought the attack who have diffused instead it shot around the room, like a pinball. Blue, instinctively called her pokemon and launched her attack at the moving attack.

With the force of both attack almost equal, it both diffused after colliding with the other. Everyone, including those in the Observatory room gaped. "That was..impressive." Red said.

"I agree." Crystal said. "Good job, Yellow and Blue. That was great indeed. Yellow's determination must have triggered her pokemon and thus shot the powerful blast. Blue's quick thinking and that killer accuracy, coupled with her pokemon's frustration to ace the combination attack managed to stop Yellow's combination attack."

In the next moment, the other 4 blasted their combination attacks and manages to destroy and target, as if what Cyan said was the key to mastering the combination attack.

"It's practically half the battle won with these Pokedex holders." Steven said. "Pinch me." Drake said in complete awe. Glacia gladly agreed and pinch almost all of the lights out of the Hoenn dragon master, proving the skill and gifts the pokedex holders naturally have.

* * *

So if you realized, this chapter is slightly longer, to erm sort of make up for the lack of action in the previous chapter. So, as usual, Please Review! See ya next time!

Merry Christmas in advance!


	15. Chapter 15: Forest 'Fun'

AN= Okay hi guys! I managed to squeeze in an update so yay! I just wanted to tell you guys that this chapter was 'inspired' by a Guest reviewer. I'm not sure how you guys felt if you have read the review but I felt lost, because I never meant to portray Misty as a bad person and never saw her as one! Okay, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Merry Christmas! (There's 12 days of Christmas)

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing pokemon, just the plot and OCs.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

The pokedex holders stalked out of the secret training facility only after half past 11 at night.

After they were done with the stationary target practice, they shot their combination attacks at moving targets while running. It took an even longer time to master it; The pokedex holders had banged into each other many times while looking only at the moving target and not their surroundings.

"I'm certain, the moment I hit the bed, I'm out cold." Sapphire said and a few of them agreed. "Can we get back to the apartment quickly before I'm knocked out cold, on the grass?" Yellow smiled as she tried her best to keep her eyes opened. They laughed.

"I guess we should head back the same way we came here." Red said and the rest nodded.

Blue and Green were the last to leave as they decided, they were the oldest pair. They hopped onto Charizard and flew back to the apartment. "You did well, unsurprisingly." Blue said as she held _quite tightly_ on to Charizard's skin.

"You are not to bad too. Especially the counter attack." Green said, a little shock at himself for opening his mouth to answer the girl beside him. He was famous for being the silent talker. "I'm more surprised about Yellow. I think you should know her strengths since you mentored her before."

"I think you know what caused her sudden power outburst." Green said and Blue slowly nodded. "When I looked at her, all I saw was pure determination in her eyes. When I looked at her pokemon, they radiated the same amount, or even more determination."

"And being blessed with Viridian Forest's power, that was the green button." Green finished her explanation. "Y-yeah...imagine the red button." Blue said.

"Another actually quite random thing, I constantly catch Ruby glancing at Sapphire. Remember they came back together?" Blue said and Green nodded. "It's strange...anyway, they are a step closer to being an official item!" Blue said happily despite drained from the training they just had.

"Pesky girl." Green merely muttered and shook his head. "Why do you always think people will end up together just because they quarrel with each other?" Green asked. "I don't know why too." Blue couldn't help but laugh.

When Blue and Green reached the apartment, they pokedex holders had went to take a shower. Unexpectedly, the all fell into a deep sleep, although it was a Friday night, the infamous night where most teens party and stay up all night long.

The next morning, they all woke up at different timings as they did not have any scheduled program and besides, it was Saturday.

[Green's P.O.V]

It was a Saturday morning. It's scary how fast the week has past.

It was 8:30 in the morning and I actually could have slept longer if not for the little brown monster that jumped on me countless of times.

I took the Eevee and looked at it. "What are you doing?" I said as I had one of my eyebrows raised. The Eevee smiled before managing to get out of my grip and hopping out of the balcony.

My eyes widened. Crap shit. I went to the balcony and looked around wildly. No matter where I looked, it wasn't there. I am so sure now that pesky woman is going to give me a nag.

Just then, I heard a knock on the connecting door. I walked to it and opened the door, seeing a half asleep Blue and the same Eevee smiling.

"Please, Eevee, we can do this later. I need my sleep. Jumping on me isn't going to work." Blue said as she pushed the Eevee into my hands. "Blue, you are not going to get your rest because this thing had just woken me up too."

"Try me." Blue said as she tried to release herself from my grip. "I should be the one saying that." I said as Eevee had hopped off me. Damn that kid certainly lives up to it's ability, Run away.

After struggling for a minute, Blue gave in. "Fine.." Blue said as she rubbed her eyes and stretched herself, using one hand. The other arm was still in my grip to make sure she doesn't hop back to the bed.

Just then, one of her arms came flying towards me and I caught it before it broke my face, or to be precise, my nose.

"Why are you grabbing me?" Blue said, now wide-awake and realized _her_ back was facing just mere inches away from _me_. Just then, the Eevee jumped on Blue's bed and came flying towards us as it launched itself. This resulted Blue to fall onto me.

It took me a while to realize that there wasn't any gap in between us. The both of us did nothing and yes, I felt the heat rushing to my whole face.

And funny enough, I could feel her heart thumping loudly against my own at the same beat. How the f*ck that happen?!

[Blue's P.O.V]

Yes, my face feels as if it's on fire. No doubt my face is the same colour at as the fire on Moltres' wings.

Our bodies was right next to each other. It was so close that I could feel his breath being blown through my hair (Side note: thank God I washed it last night). Well, at least he's alive. Our focus turned back to the Eevee rolling around the floor.

"I swear, that little guy will evolve into an Espeon. 100% guaranteed by yours truly." I said and felt Green tearing himself away from my body and let both of my hands go. A weird part of me felt funny after he let go of me.

"And I swear, he isn't gonna have an easy training." Green said. I nodded. "We should go get ready and eat breakfast. I'm starving."

I closed the connecting door behind me and got ready and left the room with Eevee trailing at my heels. As I entered the dining room, I saw Ruby and Gold having a chat and Green was eating his breakfast.

"Morning!" They greeted and I greeted the back. Just then, the Eevee hopped to Gold. "Whoa, little guy, what are you doing here?"

I took some greens (no pun intended, seriously) for a salad and began eating, not bothering to answer Gold. "You hatched him?" Ruby said and Gold nodded. "He's one of the fast eggs that hatched quite quickly." Gold continued.

"Does that have any implication?" I said after chewing my tomato. Gold nodded before saying "It's not been theoretically proven by anyone but, in my opinion, eggs that hatch faster tend to have better growth and learns thing quickly although they are likely to be hyper active."

"He is definitely hyper active." Green said immediately. "Although this theory can't be 100% proven yet because we haven't train it much." I said and continued with my food.

"Where's the other dex holders?" I asked. "Yellow and Sapphire are still asleep." Ruby said. "I think Crystal is out capturing some pokemon for professor Oak and Red is probably settling Champion stuff." Gold replied.

"Why is Crystal capturing pokemon for?" I asked, curious. "That's an important side job of being a pokedex holders" Ruby said "and Crystal is naturally just good at capturing pokemon." Gold continued.

Gold and Ruby continued talking and I wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Suddenly, the conversation had been steered to last night's training.

"Yellow was fierce yesterday." Ruby said. "Yeah...but hello? Who was the first person to destroy the target? You." Gold said. "Yeah, this is a battle thing and you seem so good at it." I casually commented and did not expect to receive the reaction he gave.

"That's a co-ordinator thing!" Ruby stood up and (almost) violently shook his extended hands as he defended himself. Even Green looked (a little bit) interested for once.

"Woah! Calm your ass dude! No need for violent actions!" Gold said. Ruby sat back down and Gold continued on. "You did it kind of naturally. Like you had it in you...such a waste you insist on not battling!" Gold said.

I peeked at Ruby and saw that he had calmed down. "Well, erm thanks, Gold." Ruby said, adjusting his hat. "Blue and I will go first to train this little guy" Green said and I stood up.

After washing my plate, I grabbed my shoes and headed out, Green waiting with Eevee by he's side.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Yellow grabbed her parka and shoes before she made a beeline for the door. With her pokegear in hand, she listened to the person on the other end.

"Okay, try to calm it down! I'm on my way." Yellow said and called out her Butterfree and flew out of the apartment sector. On the trip there, Yellow punched some buttons as she tried settling school administrative work through her pokegear, in an attempt to multitask.

Yellow's feet touched the floor as she ran into the main room and tapped her card before running in, not caring whether people were staring at her. She looked at her pokegear as some coordinates were sent to her. She follow the coordinates in the Safari Zone.

When she reached the scene, she knelt down and checked the condition of the pokemon. "Good job, trying to calm it." Yellow smiled at the intern from the Safari Zone, who came all the way from Fuchsia City and focused on her job.

Yellow placed her hand on the Lanturn and healed it. The Lanturn smiled happily and Yellow smiled and patted it before it dived into the pond beside them.

Just then, a figure appear behind her and the Lanturn hopped out of the pond and went past Yellow. "Oh hey Misty!" Yellow chirped and smiled. "Hey there! Thanks for healing my Lanturn!"

"Sure, no problem! What brings you all the way here?" Yellow asked. "Oh..I was taking a walk her when my Lanturn suddenly didn't feel too good."

"I see..I guess I will get going first! Bye!" Yellow said and stood up and was about to walk away and Misty stopped her. "Yellow, would you mind if we go for coffee?"

Yellow looked at Misty, "Sure, why not?"

\- Cerulean Cafe -

Yellow took off her parka and folded it neatly on her lap as the waiter served their drink. "I think you have something to tell me, Misty. Do you?" Yellow said with a smile to not make it look negative.

"You could tell? Whoa haha" Misty said. "Yes I do have something to tell you. I don't know why but I just have the urge to tell you. As if my heart and mind both feel that you are the person I need to speak with."

"Mm-hmm." Yellow said as she sipped on her mocha. "I think it's quite clear that I've had feelings for Red." Misty said and Yellow nodded slightly. "I have to admit that being infatuated by Red has made me a total bitch."

"Misty, I know you are not. After all, we are human and we make errors in life" Yellow said. "Thanks but I really was a bitch,at that time, I over-think too much, always thinking people might come between Red and I...I only thought this through after my battle with Blue." Misty paused as she took a sip of her drink.

Yellow sat across Misty, silently and waited patiently for Misty to continue. "Blue is a very special person indeed. She just came to the school recently but she is known and respected by everyone but she's humble and is confident. I felt that the battle we had was a punishment and lesson for me."

"In the past, people told me countless of times that I didn't have a good attitude. I didn't believe them and this only made me worse." Misty said. "The fact you are reflecting and admitting what you think you could have done better is evident that you are a good person. Your love for pokemon also is evident that you are person worth loving." Yellow smiled.

Misty paused and looked at Yellow. '_She's so warm and positive, even though she has witness me being mean to her friends. No one is deserving of her...just like how undeserving of me to have Red as a friend...' _Misty couldn't help thinking like that.

"Love can change you drastically, to fight for the ones you love." Yellow said, assuring Misty. Misty smiled, "No wonder Red loves you."

Yellow stopped drinking her coffee. "Wait, what?" Yellow said, trying to digest Misty's last sentence. Noticing Yellow's confusion, Misty spoke, "Okay, I haven't heard him saying that out loud but it seems that way...I may be wrong or Red is just too friendly..."

"I see...I think Red is just to friendly." Yellow was still slightly shock. Not at the fact Red might like her but at the fact that Misty was still friends with her despite Red liking Yellow herself made Yellow know Misty is a true friend.

"Misty, I know you have liked Red all these years and he seemed to never return the love...I believe you'll find some one who will treasure you better...I'm sorry." Yellow said and bit her lip.

"Yeah. I kind of figured that out a week ago...Once again, I'm sorry for being a mean person to your friends." Misty said.

Yellow stood up and walked over to Misty to give her a hug. "You can always call me if you need to talk, alright?" Yellow assured. "Thanks for being a great friend!" Misty said and returned the friendly hug.

\- Back at Kanto College, Apartment Garden. -

"We'll have a half an hour break." Green said as Blue handed him some tissue to wipe his sweat. The Eevee stopped walking and dropped to the grass dramatically, pretending to faint. Blue chuckled lightly.

"Eevee might be cheeky but he just makes me smile." Blue commented, eyes on Eevee. Green looked at her, with a look he never did. "Yeah." Green agreed seconds after, in a strange attempt to not create an awkward atmosphere.

"You train pokemon really well." Blue said as she took out her pokedex. Green raised an eyebrow and took a seat in front of Blue. "I get that a lot."

"I was logging Eevee's progress and boy, that kid learnt stuff so fast, it's now a level 20." Blue said. "Well, pokemon generally gain experience points easier in the first 20 levels." Green said and Blue nodded.

"True but, damn, you only took 3 hours to do that." Blue said and looked up from her pokedex and both blue and green eyes looked at each other. "I specialize in training pokemon."

"Boy, I'm sort of glad I have you as my work partner. Training 15 levels can easily take me twice the time you took." Blue said. "That's actually not too bad." Green said.

"I've seen people training their beginner pokemon and take a whole day to gain just a level." Green said. "You can't be serious." Blue said and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I did saw that personally." Green said. "That must have been fascinating." Blue replied with some sarcasm. Green chuckled and replied, "Indeed."

Both didn't know they were having a friendly and casual conversation. "We should go grab lunch." Blue suggested and hopped onto her feet and the hem of her short dress dangling dangerously just 3 inches below her butt.

"Blue, you...erm might want to be careful with your dress." Green coughed as he stood up. "It's a romper dress, means that there's shorts underneath." Blue defended as she kept Eevee in his ball.

"Well, not everyone knows that." Green said. "I guess they'll be disappointed when they find." Blue said before she realized her sentence was a little sexual. _'Oh damn, Green, do not think it in the wrong way.'_ Both Blue and Green chanted mentally as they walked back to the apartment, side by side.

Thank goodness they entered the living room in time, right before an awkward tension started to build up between them. Sapphire was on the sofa watching a documentary, Ruby was coming up with PokeBlock formulas. "Hey there, where are the others?" Blue said as she plopped down on the sofa beside Sapphire.

"Crystal is still capturing pokemon for the Professor, Red is still settling champion duties, Yellow ran out of the house suddenly, probably for healing pokemon and Gold is probably attending to some egg stuff at Professor Elm's." Ruby answered as he took off his glasses. Sapphire nodded.

"Do you guys want to go for lunch?' Green said and Sapphire turned her head sharply. "Let's go!" Sapphire hopped of the couch and went to her room.

"That's fast." Blue said and Ruby nodded. Sapphire came back down with her white high cut converse and for once, she had let her hair down.

Sapphire's hair reach the middle of her back. Both Blue and Ruby were stunned. "We'll get going." Green spoke only because he wanted lunch.

The four of them decided to go to the mall sector that was usually opened only on weekends. "That's weird...it's not crowded?" Sapphire said.

True enough, the sector was deserted. Stalls and shops were closed. "What's going on?" Blue said. "Let's go to the main exit first." Green said and they quickly walked over.

"It's been cordoned off. We should get out of here." Blue said and took out her Alakazam. "Go to Professor Oak's lab." Ruby said and all of them nodded.

In a flash, they were out.

They landed on the grass, right in front of the lab. Green, Ruby and Sapphire ran into the lab without another word. Blue stood there, taking out Alakazam's pokeball to recall it back.

Just then, from Blue's peripheral vision, she saw something move from bush to bush. Turning to the direction, all she saw was a few leaves falling to the ground.

Blue looked back at the Professor Oak's lab before quietly walking to the fallen leaves. As soon as she was a distance away, Blue broke into a silent run.

It was the end of the forest when Blue ran in. Alakazam followed behind her. Blue realized that it was a futile search on her own since the forest is gigantic. "Alakazam, levitate me." Blue whispered and Alakazam levitated itself and her up.

After a minute, Blue pointed to a direction and Alakazam whizzed her forward and Blue landed in front of the running figure.

Instinctively, Blue threw a fist right in the figure's gut, forcefully stopping his fast running and pushing him back. Blue used her weight to push the guy down to the ground.

The shady figure didn't have time to prepare himself for the impact and was caught off guard. Blue grabbed both collars and locked the figure's leg in between hers.

"Why are you here?" Blue said, right in his face. All Blue got was a masked face with no answer. Blue slapped off the mask and repeated herself. "Why are you here?"

She received no answer and this was making her patience run thin.

"One more time, if I don't get an answer, I'll castrate you." Blue threatened. "You know full well who I am and you know I have that ability to do it."

"Sent here." The figure gulped on hearing the possibility of not being able to celebrate fathers' day.

"And one more time, if I ever see you again, especially here, you'll know what I'll do. So go back and tell him to not mess with me or with anyone." Blue said and let go of his collar. The guy nodded furiously and before he could run away, Blue turned to Alakazam.

"Alakazam, please." Alakazam had teleported the guy far away. Blue had walked to the spot where the mask was and picked it up. Gingerly, she traced the mask.

The only thing she could feel as her hand ran along the metal mask, was pain, suffering and misery.

_Blue panted as she had tried to evade the punches and kicks being thrown at her. Being only 8 years old and doing these kind of things were hard work._

_"Sloppy work!" The instructor slapped her and punched her jaw, knocking her backwards, onto the floor. "Sorry, sir." Blue got up and bowed._

She learnt she couldn't be defiant. Her defiance had cause her to watch a helpless pokemon get brutally tortured until death. She always shuddered at that thought even after so many years.

_"You will do your punishment now!" The instructor said and walked off. She clutched her bruised jaw and her cheek._

After Blue was done with her punishment, she would go to her room and cry herself to sleep, secretly dreaming that one day she'll be free, from what Blue calls it, living hell.

* * *

\- Professor Oak's lab -

"Hello children, what brings you here?" The professor said as he stood up from his desk. "Good afternoon, Sir, Why is the weekend sector shut down?" Sapphire said. "We haven't hear any new regarding the closure." Green said. "The news of the closure was announced yesterday. Around 9 p.m" the professor said. "We were training then." Ruby said. The professor nodded.

"I was going to call the pokedex holders and the elites for a meeting soon but since you three are-" Professor Oak started but was cut off by Sapphire.

"Wait, three? There should be four of us here. Blue's here with us!" Sapphire said and both Green and Ruby turned behind. "Where did she.." Green started before walking towards the door. When he opened the door, no one was there.

"Gramps! We'll come back later." Green said and Professor Oak nodded. After the door to the lab was closed, Sapphire nudged Ruby. It took Ruby a few seconds to realize what Sapphire wants him to speak.

"You have to say it! It might be related ya'know!" Sapphire said. Ruby didn't liked the idea of telling this when they were going to find Blue, especially since it involved the forest. "Nana might be wrong!"

"Well your mightyena is never wrong!" Sapphire countered. Green felt his temple start to throb from the bickering. "If both the husband and wife wouldn't mind, can you two stop your marital spat?!"

Green crossed his arms and walked into the forest before breaking into a run. Sapphire and Ruby stopped and sighed, before running into the forest as well.

Green looked from left to right as he ran and skidded to a stop once be caught sight of the girl. Blue was so absorbed in her memories that she couldn't detect Green's presence.

As Green neared, he saw a tear drop on to the metal thing she was holding. Green stopped in his tracks. He was not the type to comfort people, let alone crying individuals.

Just then, Blue wiped her tears and turned around only to see Green behind her. She shoved the mask behind her back, signalling mildly to Alakazam to teleport it. "Oh hey, Green."

"We were looking for you. Why are you here?" Green said. Blue couldn't say anything because her memories had clogged up the hole her brain sends answers to her mouth.

_'What is Blue Anseka Blackthorn hiding now? Why does it seem like she isn't telling the full her'_ Green thought as Blue tried to get her mind to work. Just then, Sapphire and Ruby stopped beside them.

"I thought I saw a black figure and followed it." Blue said. Ruby and Sapphire tensed up. "Where is that guy?" Green said. "I handled him. You don't need to worry about that. I also teleported him far away." Blue said as she literally did not think before she spoke.

"Aha! See, I told you, your Mightyena's senses are good." Sapphire started. "I myself know that." Ruby continued. "Then why didn't you tell Green?" Sapphire countered.

Blue looked to Green and saw that his temple was already throbbing badly and Blue looked over to Alakzam again and nodded her head. In a flash, both Blue and Green were teleported back to the apartment, leaving the bickering pair alone, in the middle of the forest.

"Thanks a lot." Green said as he sat on one arm chair. "Before they even realize we have teleported out of there, want some ramen?" Blue offered and Green nodded and they went to the kitchen and cooked some ramen.

Their stomachs grumbled on the way to the kitchen, making them realize how hungry both of them were.

* * *

That's all for today's update! I guess I'll be seeing you guys next year...So happy new year! Honestly I'm dreading to go back to school *boohoo* well, life has to move on haha. So, as usual, Review ya! I love to see your reviews!

I also want to thank all of you who have followed and favorited this story. It means a lot to me.

Just a fun fact about me, I am literally the queen of typo errors. I have to retype more than 30 words because I didn't hit the correct keys haha.

Okay bye!

-Aerin.


	16. Chapter 16: Shaken and Blown

AN= He-llo beloved readers, first off, HAPPY NEW YEAR! (although it's super late) This is m first update of the year so I hope it's good! I also would like to tell you all that I won't be updating very actively now because I'm taking a national exam this year and ya'know what I'm talking about right? Not that I won't update but I will tell you that the updates will be significantly lesser. Thank you all the the reviews, really constructive and motivating. I love it!

Okay, enough of my literal blabber. Let's get on with this chapter yass?

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the awesome Pokemon but only this story and my seem-to-be-not-so-important-but-actually-is-one-of-the-key-character OC! Haha

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

It was 3 in the afternoon after Crystal was finally done capturing all the pokemon Professor Oak requested.

Crystal walked down the hallway, her arms filled with 20 pokeballs. "Why does the portable pokemon deposit machine have to break down today, of all days!?" Crystal talked to herself as she walked to the pokemon center.

She spent her whole Saturday morning (and half of her Saturday afternoon) searching for the pokemon that Professor Oak needed, and totally forgot to have lunch, let alone breakfast.

Crystal looked down at her arms to make sure she had all 20 pokemon the professor needed. When she looked up, she realized that she was going to bang into someone, but there wasn't enough time for her to move away.

Gold was walking from the egg hatchery located not far from the school's main garden. "Why does the damned transporting machine have to break down today?!" Gold muttered to himself as he made sure all of the eggs in his hands lay in a safe and secure manner.

Before he could even say a curse word, he realized he was going to crash into someone.

"CRAP!" Gold yelled he accidentally tossed a few eggs high up in the air.

"EEKS!" Crystal let out as some pokeballs rolled out of her arms.

Both pokemon trainers tossed out 2 pokeballs. Gold had called out his Ambipom and Typhlosion. Crystal called out her Hitmonchan and Meganium.

"Catch the eggs/pokeballs!" Both trainers commanded their pokemon and tried to catch the egg and pokeballs too.

The catching competition ended within seconds with no, thankfully, casualties. Before Crystal could do her usual yell at Gold, Gold stepped forward, and was just 5 inches away from her. He raised his arm and caught the final pokeball. "You missed one." Gold said.

"Thanks." Crystal said as Gold gently place the pokeball on top of the other pokeballs that were in her hand. "I'm guessing it's technical difficulty day." Gold said and Crystal gave a small chuckle. "Tell me about it."

"I'll get going first." Crystal said to Gold as she felt her stomach, which had been protesting since morning, grumbled lowly.

"Oh sure.." Gold said as he placed the eggs in his arms in the basket Ambipom had found. He turned and saw Crystal's frame rocking slowly on the spot after she had taken a few steps. Gold watched as she forced herself to move forward but instead, she fell backwards.

Gold bolted forward and caught her by the shoulders. Crystal was still conscious and she blinked a few times, her eyelids going up and down. "You've haven't had anything besides dinner last night right?" Gold asked and Crystal nodded slowly.

Gold took the pokeballs from her arms and placed them in the floor before helping Crystal up. "My Typhlosion will keep you company. Give me five minutes. You are delivering these to Professor Oak right?" Crystal nodded again.

Gold went in the Pokemon Centre with the eggs and pokeball and sent them to the respective Professors. When he came out of the Pokemon Centre, he withdrew Typhlosion and pulled Crystal with him.

"Gold! W-what are you doing?" Crystal said weakly, trying to keep up with Gold's speed. "Shh..don't talk, it'll only use more energy. Just follow me." Gold said.

Crystal didn't bother squirming as Gold has a strong grip on her wrist, that surprisingly, didn't hurt.

It had been 5 minutes of walking and Crystal was bursting internally. "Gold, please-" Crystal stopped short as Gold had stopped walking. It was the student's cafe. He opened the door and lead her to a table.

"If you ever want to confront a person, always make sure you have food in your stomach because having a argument with a weak person only makes the other party feel guilty." Gold said to Crystal as he handed her the menu. "That isn't fair right?"

Crystal chuckled and nodded.

_'Hmm...I never knew he would be this...thoughtful...and sweet...and-!'_ Crystal was brought out of her thoughts as Gold's face was few inches away from her. "Earth to Crystal?" Gold said to her, with a slightly nervous waiter at the side.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit lost in thought...what were you saying?" Crystal said to the black hair guy in front of her, mentally slapping herself for thinking of that in front of him. "What's your order?" The waiter said. Crystal quickly flipped the menu. Everything looks good especially when one is hungry.

With a slightly defeated tone in her voice, Crystal said to the waiter, "I'll get what he gets. Thanks." The waiter collected back the menus and left Gold and Crystal.

Both Gold and Crystal know that the atmosphere between them won't be the best. "I'm sorry, Gold, but I think talking isn't the best thing I should do now." Crystal said, accidentally looking Gold in the eye, who was seated across her.

"I understand...let's just hope our food arrives quickly before the awkwardness builds up." Gold said. Crystal nodded in agreement. Even though the two have a major personality clash, there were a few things that the two can agree on.

Surprisingly, the awkwardness they had predicted did not build up. Both of them were lost in their own train of thoughts. Both Crystal and Gold didn't know they were thinking about the person right in front of them.

_'It's so rare to find a girl this humble like her, even though her mother is one if the most famous actress of the world...she doesn't even go around telling who her mother is..I think not even 20 people know who's daughter she is '_ Gold couldn't help think.

'_Even though he might have a snobbish front, he doesn't go around proclaiming he is Professor Elm's nephew, even though everyone knows...though does say it sometimes... and he is genuine...'_ Crystal thought as the thinking managed to distract her away from her hunger.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Sapphire said to Green and Blue as she bolted into the apartment. "Sapphire, there's no need to be violent towards the door!" Ruby said as he gently closed the door behind him.

"Here." Green said as he looked up from his book. Blue dried her hands as she came out from the kitchen; she had just washed the cutlery. "Thanks, Blue." Green said. Blue nodded. "No problem." Blue shrugged and sat on a sofa, not far from Green.

"We've been looking all over you two!" Ruby said out to them when he and Sapphire heard both Blue and Green were in the apartment all the long. "Did you two have lunch?" Blue asked Ruby and Sapphire and both nodded.

"How was your lunch, lovebirds that never stop quarreling?" Blue had a smirk. Both Ruby and Sapphire's cheeks had a tint of red and their mouths, which were prepared to say something, snapped shut. Green was amused by how Blue could make them blush so easily.

Green then realized, that Blue had managed to get Ruby and Sapphire to shut up. _'She's good. Sometimes too good..'_ Green thought as he looked up from the corner of his book silently.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Gold and Crystal who came back home. "Did you two went for lunch alone together too?!" Blue said, shocked. _'Looks like she can get surprised..'_ Green thought and before he could even realize, he was _subconsciously_ observing her.

After Blue asked the question directed to Gold and Crystal, both Gold and Crystal's eyes widened. "Yes, but it's not what-!" Crystal said and was about to violently object.

"Hey! I didn't even say anything!" Blue laughed. Gold and Crystal looked at each other before looking back to Blue.

Just then, Professor Oak's face appeared on their television screen. "Hello Dex holders-" the professor started.

"Crap!" Blue yelled and jumped up. She clutched her chest. The other dex holders there turned to face the TV. "Good afternoon, Professor...you didn't need to do that!" Blue said and the other 5 who were there laughed at Blue's reaction.

This time, Green couldn't help but notice that Blue was easily shaken. _'Why is she so jumpy all of the sudden...wait...what the actual f*ck! Why am I even observing her?!'_ Green thought as he mentally slapped himself and focused on his grandfather instead.

"Great to see all of you here. We'll have a meeting, the professors, elites and you guys, who are the pokedex holders. The meeting be about some issues we are facing. I believe you pokedex holders have some findings. So please have your dinner and meet at the conference room on Thursday night, please also inform the other dex holders who are not present." The professor finished in one breath.

"Noted, Professor." Ruby said and Professor Oak's face disappeared from the screen. Blue's mind went blank: she never wanted to be involved in this kind of meetings where the content of the meeting is a heavy one, especially with people of high status.

Blue sighed and shook her head. "I'll go to my room now." Blue said to the rest in the living room and hopped off the sofa and climbed the stairs.

Once Ruby was sure Blue was out of earshot, he turned to the rest of them and said, "Is it me, or is it, after that encounter with the shady figure in the forest, Blue is acting all weird?"

Green heaved a sigh of relief internally, feeling slightly at ease that he isn't the only one that realizes Blue's sudden jumpy behaviour.

[Blue's P.O.V]

Today is an extremely bad day, probably the worst since I came to this school.

Why is everything starting to go downhill all at once?

I drop myself to the bed and sighed. Just then, there was a knock on my door. "What?!" I snapped, forgetting to keep my emotions in check.

"Oh! Sorry Blue, I guess I'll leave you alone.." I heard Crystal's voice. My eyes widened as I hopped off the bed and opened the door. "Sorry Crystal for being rude! Come on in." I said and Crystal turned and walked back to my room.

"Is everything alright?" Crystal said with concern. I nodded. However, inside, my whole system and heart, were crying out loudly, disagreeing what had just left my mouth.

"You can tell us everything, alright?" Crystal said with a warm smile. "Thanks. That reminds me, where did you go with Gold?" I asked curiously.

I don't normally swear but I swear, I saw Crystal blinked and a slight blush flared across her cheeks. She managed to calm herself down. "We bumped into each other and we had lunch." Crystal said.

I smiled. "I never thought you would accept a date from Gold..." Crystal sighed. "Well, I almost fainted just now so he made sure I ate something. No, it's not a date!"

I felt a look of panic flash across my face. "Wait, you almost fainted? Why? Are you okay?" I said. "Yeah, I'm fine now thought. I didn't eat anything since last evening so that's why I almost fainted." Crystal reassured with a smile.

"That's a relief...how's your studies now?" I said. "Oh it's alright but I'm not improving...since I have so many errands to run now.." Crystal said. "Thank God you have the memory of a good actress to memorise formulas and facts." I joked.

Crystal chuckled lightly. "I guess so. I'll be going down now to help Sapphire with her work. If you need anything or need a person to talk to, you can always find me." I smiled again, "Thanks Crystal."

Crystal waved towards me and left the room. My smile has not faded off. Indeed I'm blessed to have such warm and nice friends.

I decided to do some revision to calm my mind down.

After 2 hours, I was still feeling frustrated as ever. I stood up from my desk and changed into some white basic shirt and black sweatpants. I took my sneakers, music player and apartment card and left my room.

As I head down the stairs, the living room was silent. Perfect. No one will know I have gone out. When I exited the door, I stuffed my feet into my sneakers and took a lift down.

My feet walked to the very place that allows me to express myself freely: the dance studio.

I kick off my sneakers and plugged in my ear plugs. I did some splits and back arches to stretch. I played an instrumental and started off with a rond de jambe then a soutenu en tournant and a chasse into a classical pose.

I did some other steps and transited into back attitudes, chaines then into a pas de chat. By now, I was completely lost in my own world and totally focused on the dance.

As I was preparing to pirouette, I decided to to push myself more. Instead of doing my usual 4, I decided to push it up to 6.

1..  
2..  
3..  
4..

I held my breath as I whipped my head followed by my body to do a fifth one.

5\. .

As I was about to turn, my leg slipped and I fell to the ground. I braced myself and extended out my arms to support my body to a gradual fall. Once I was fully down, I laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

"At least I managed to out do my best. I'll try 6 the next time round I guess." I said to myself. I've been dancing for 5 minutes straight. Boy, that felt good.

Dancing is basically like alcohol to an alcoholic. Though I don't drink alcohol because number one, I'm not even legal yet, and number two, it ain't good for my liver.

I stretched my muscles and went for round two of dancing. This time, I put on my sneakers and did a totally opposite genre of ballet, hip hop.

* * *

[Green's P.O.V]

"Did you see Blue?" I looked up and saw Yellow. "She should be in her room." I said, looking at Yellow in the eye. "Did you went out for pokemon healing?" I asked and she nodded.

"Turns out it was Misty's Lanturn." Yellow continued. "I'll see you later, Green!" Yellow's last sentence rang through my ears as she headed up the stairs. I resumed reading my notes on pokemon evolution.

I never really understood pokemon evolution and yes, it's tested in the upcoming exams, that starts at the end of next month.

Well, the only reason I know about the examination dates would be because it was discussed during a meeting with the gym leaders and the head of the board.

"Green!" I heard my name called above. Yellow can have a rather (surprising) loud voice occasionally, for a girl who doesn't speak much. "Yeah?" I said as I put my material down. "Blue's not in her room!" Yellow said when she saw me.

I peeked inside carefully before stepping in: A guy should never enter a girl's room unless...very necessary. I walked to her table and glanced at her work.

She really knows how to go off without her pokegear. How the heck can she forget her pokegear? "She forgot her pokegear so we won't know where she is." I turned to Yellow.

Yellow look uncertain. "Do you have the slightest hint where she might have been?" Yellow asked. I shook my head instantly. "Yellow, Blue's no newbie to this school anymore and I think she's more than capable than taking care of herself."

"Yeah, I guess so...I'll be going to do my stuff now. Please call me if you heard from Blue." Yellow said and I nodded. I made sure Yellow left Blue's room before turning to Blue's table.

Her notes and all were messily sprawled and deep inside, my very dormant OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) is tempted to erupt at the mess in front of it but I could deal with that.

At the sight of Blue's pokegear again, my mind flashed two locations where she would be.

Those two locations has to be it. Now that I know where she might possibly be, I actually don't know what to do. A part of me wants to go and find but a part of me tells me that I don't have to find her because, like what I told Yellow, Blue can take care of herself.

Wait, why would I want to even find her for?!

Oh damn, my mind is so screwed up.

The most logical thinking would be...that I want to make sure Blue is safe, but I just don't get why. I'll figure it out another day.

I stood there for another minute before grabbing two pokeballs (that contained my pokemon. Duh) , my pokegear and my apartment card before making my way out of my room. I stepped back into Blue's room and took her pokegear.

I took the elevator down, trying to sort out my thoughts. I had the information of Pokemon Evolution on one side, details of the gym leaders' meeting and strangely, Blue.

The music room was a room before the dance studio so I won't look like an idiot walking about. I went straight for the dance studio because if not, I would be hearing music from from that room.

As I slowed down to a stop in front of the dance room, all I heard from the room was occasionally screeching sound from sneakers. I peered into the glass panel of the door and saw Blue doing a very different genre of dance, a genre that I have never seen her doing before. 'Hip-hop' I thought to myself.

Even though I have been saying this for the past three weeks, Blue is a natural talent in performing arts. I glanced at her pokegear in my hand. Well, she does have a bad habit of unnecessarily isolating herself without any means that allows another party to contact her.

After a minute more, she finished dancing. During that minute as I watched her dance, I was debating whether to let her know of my presence.

F*ck this.

It wasn't so difficult! Why am I getting so effin' worked up?!

When she had finished dancing, I placed my hand on the door handle and pushed it down and pushed the door. Blue's eyes were shocked as she saw me entering through the reflection of the mirror.

"You really should bring your pokegear to prevent people for getting worried." I said calmly. "You dance...really well."

At this, Blue's eyes lit up and she turned around to face me. "Really?" She said. "There isn't any gain or loss for me to lie." I said. "Seriously Green, couldn't you put the last sentence nicely? But anyway, thanks." Blue said as she got up to stretch.

I'm gonna sound like a major pervert but my eyes couldn't help glancing at her body. Blue is observant so there's a high chance of me getting caught. I cleared my thoughts and blink, before saying to her, "here's your pokegear."

She looked up from her split and I tossed it to her. For once, she was totally caught off guard and a shocked look appeared as she shifted her weight from her hands to her legs fully before reaching out to catch it.

SHIT.

I ran forward but the pokegear knocked Blue's head with a loud 'thud'. I only managed to catch the Pokegear before crashed to the floor.

"That hurt, Green!" Blue's voice rang through my ears and I winced slightly. "Couldn't you have a better aim?"

"I could say that to you too. Couldn't you have a better catch?" I said with a slight smirk. Blue closed her legs from her split and she rubbed her head. I looked at her pokegear and saw a little drop of blood.

"Blue!" I said and approached her. She turned around but I turned her back and saw that there was a small bleeding wound. "Your head has a small bleeding wound." Blue looked at her hand.

[Narrator's P.O.V]

"How did that Pokegear cause my head to bleed?" Blue said as Green carefully looked at her wound. "I supposed you danced enough?" Green said.

"Well err, yeah?" Blue said and was pulled away immediately by Green. Blue made sure her apartment card and music player was with her. Green still had Blue's pokegear in his hand and the other was pulling Blue along with him.

Blue did not say anything as they walked across to the elevator. Blue's started getting a little dizzy. "Green, can we stop for a bit?" Green turned his head sharply to Blue. "What's wrong?"

"I need to catch my breath, probably because of the bleeding wound, and another thing, my legs aren't as long as yours so please, slow down a bit. For me." Blue said with a little laugh. After a minute of breathing and exhaling, she turned to him.

"Where to?" Blue said. "Apartment." Green said. "We have a first-aider or nurse at the apartment?" Blue said. Green stopped walking and face-palmed. "The 7 of us have been trained to attend to accidents so yes, I know how to dress a wound." Green replied and Blue nodded, slightly impressed.

"We might actually need more than a first-aider or a nurse." Green said out and stretched his hand to grab hers, in an unconscious attempt to make sure they get back to the apartment as soon as possible so that the wound won't be left open.

* * *

Yellow and Sapphire ran down the stairs. "Blue!" They said and ran to her. "Oh hey Yellow and Sapphire!" Blue said.

"What happened?" Yellow asked. "I was supposedly _very_ fine then _someone_ had to throw my pokegear to me, when I'm not prepared to catch and it landed on my head." Blue said as she looked right to see Green.

"Who was the one who forgot to bring her pokegear?" Green asked and Blue just rolled her eyes.

Yellow giggled slightly at the two. Yellow made a mental note to talk to Blue about this. "Oh Yellow, where did you go just now?" Blue asked as Green went to take the first aid kit. "I went to heal pokemon. That's my special power and my part time job at the Safari Zone." Yellow revealed.

Blue gaped slightly. "You have the powers of Viridian Forest right, Yellow?" Blue asked, slightly shocked. "Yeah, how do you know?" Yellow said with a smile while thinking about her birth place. Blue paused for a brief moment.

Neither Sapphire, Yellow nor Green know what Blue was thinking. _'Should I tell them a bit more about my real self or should I say that I heard of a legend?!'_ Blue thought in her head and she didn't have much time to answer.

However, her heart answered it for her. "I heard it from my mother when I was younger...she was born in Viridian Forest too..." Blue said. Green who was walking paused. This was the first time Green heard Blue revealing about her family in front of others.

He started walking again but stopped when he heard something new from Blue. "My brother also has the gift of Viridian forest." Sapphire then said, "Blue, I thought you were from Pallet Town?" Blue nodded. "Indeed, I am. My parents and my brother moved to Pallet Town before my birth." Blue explained.

When Green reached where the three girls were, he had an idea. "Yellow, have you used your healing pokemon on humans?" Green asked and three pairs of eyes were on him. Yellow blinked and shook her head.

Green stepped back and looked at Yellow. "Wanna give it a try? Blue's your guinea pig." Green said to Yellow and Blue immediately shot daggers at Green. "I'm not a guinea pig!"

Green ignored Blue and encouraged Yellow to go on. The blood had started to clot already. Yellow cleansed her hands before placing a hand on Blue's tiny but major wound. Sapphire stared in awe.

Yellow's jaw drop and Green looked amused. Blue was left there trying to figure out what was going on behind her. "Yellow, you better not tell anyone you can heal humans!" Sapphire said and Blue lifted her hand to touch the wound but found nothing there.

-After dinner, Blue's room.-

Yellow knocked and entered Blue's room. "Hey Yellow!" Blue said as she looked up from her work. "You wear glasses?" Yellow said to Blue as Blue took off her glasses. "Not really but the printing is a little too small for me. I'm a far-sighted person." She smiled and Yellow nodded.

"I've got so much things to tell you!" Yellow said. "Fire away when you are ready!" Blue said as she leaned back on her chair. "I met Misty , she and I had a talk. She apologised for being rude and she told me that she did like Red but she realised that Red isn't the one for her."

"She can be a nice person. There's no way she would be a gym leader if she didn't possess good qualities." Blue said. Yellow hesitated but proceeded. "Misty told me that...there is a good possibility that Red likes me."

Blue wasn't suprised at that information but forcefully (okay not that forceful) dropped her jaw, pretending to look shock. "Whoa." Yellow nodded and laughed "That was my reaction when I found out." Yellow said. "What are you gonna do?" Blue asked.

"I don't know. You know I'm too shy to go confess or anything so yeah.." Yellow said and looked away from Blue. _'Just be patient, Yellow. Please.'_ Blue thought mentally as the room was silent for a minute.

"Oh yes, I forgot to ask you just now. Blue, where did you run off to just now?" Yellow asked Blue but continued, "and why is Green always able to find you?"

"Green is just knowledgeable." Blue said and smiled. Yellow eyed her and raised and eyebrow. Blue shrugged buy gave a small wink.

However, deep down in Blue's mind, Blue wondered where and how did Green find her, not just on one occasion but 2.

* * *

{2 days later, Monday night}

As usual, time flew pass quickly. Blue was trying to believe that she was already starting her fourth week of school. The day before Monday, the whole apartment gang decided to have pokemon battles and that's how they spent their Sunday afternoon.

Blue had been doing her revision and took off her glasses. She massaged her eyes and reached for her tumbler to take a sip of water.

She decided to take a shower since it would take a while for her hair to dry. After she took a shower and dried herself with a towel and got dressed. She wore a pair of black tights and a black tank top. She threw over an over sized cream cardigan and continued drying her hair.

Just then she heard a loud 'What' and the falling of a chair. She cringed. She looked at the source of the sound. "It's a first time hearing that reaction from Green." Blue mused and saw that the connecting door wasn't fully shut.

Out of curiousity, she crept closer to the connecting door and placed her ear on the door gently.

Over at Green's room, he wore a slightly annoyed and concerned look. Only 2 people can make him have that look, which was none other than his grandfather, Professor Oak and his sister, Daisy Oak.

"How long have you been with him?" Green said, slightly annoyed. Despite the fact that Green is 7 years younger than his sister, he constantly worries for her.

"You've got to be kidding me. You dated him for 8 years?! That's more than how much older you are than me!" Green said, amused. "Wait, you are engaged?!" He said shocked.

Blue, who was behind the door was trying her best to stifle her laugh.

"Grandfather allows it?! Gramps seen your boyfriend or fiance before?! When?" Green said as he walked around his room. "Well, duh, I wasn't there because I had to go for my gym leader duties."

As he continued hearing Daisy's voice, he spotted a foot and what looked like the edge of a really big cardigan. He walked gently and carefully to the connecting. As Daisy went on rambling on the pokegear, Green took this opportunity and stretched out his hand.

Green swiftly slid the door away and Blue jumped, at least half a metre high. Green raised and eyebrow and Blue was about to run to the door that leads out of her room when Green caught hold of Blue's shoulder.

"Oh crap." Blue said and folded her arms and waited for Green to end his call with Daisy.

"Daisy, I need to go take a shower. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Green said and hung up. Blue bit her lip nervously.

Wait a minute. _'Why am I nervous?!'_ Blue thought mentally. The last time Blue was nervous was when Blue was almost 'forced' to reveal more about herself. _'Why am I nervous? I don't get nervous over confrontation.'_ Blue thought wildly and she was lost in her thought process.

Green looked at Blue as she didn't realize that his gaze were on her. It was only after a minute when Blue blinked multiple times and looked at Green. "Oh! I forgot you were here for a moment!" Blue said ans she mentally chided herself for letting her go crazy in thought in front of someone.

"What were you doing?" Green merely said. "Me? Oh I was..I was going to...ah yes, going to thank you for today. Nothing specific..but.." Blue said as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"You were listening right?" Green said to her. Blue breathed in. "Yes." Blue said as she breathed out. "Is Daisy your sister?" Blue said. "Shouldn't you know that?" Green said to the azure eyed girl.

Blue got taken aback slightly and it seemed she was loss for words. "Green..." Blue said and Green looked at her eyes. "If you would like to know...my memories as a child at Pallet Town is fragmented; I only remember bits and pieces."

Green's eyes widened slightly and there was silence between them. "Maybe I would like to know." Green smirked.

Green wasn't prepared for Blue's very unexpected reaction. Neither did Blue expect that kind of reaction from Green. Blue's eyes widened and she took a step back instinctively. "Green, I need to go get some study supplies first. I'll be off." Blue said as she made a dash for the door.

Green was a bit too shock that he accidentally shut down his reflex system. If not, he would have stopped Blue.

Blue grabbed her pair of black flats, apartment key and her wallet and dashed out silently out of the house. Her face maintained the same shock reaction as she made her way out._ 'Green is too smart to not detect it.'_ Blue thought as she closed the door behind her.

Blue let out a frustrated sigh in the elevator as she knew her cover was blown and she, for once, didn't know what to expect.

* * *

Yup so this is chapter 16! Hope you enjoy and as usual, please review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry if there are some typos here because I sort of rush the editing because I don't have much free time so pardon me ya! I also would like to ask which English would you like me to type in. I'm from Singapore and we mostly go by the British English but I am also familiar with American English so please tell me haha!

See you in the next chapter or in the inbox!

-Aerin.


	17. Chapter 17: First Reconciliation

AN=Hello there, my beloved readers! It's been two months since I last updated, which is so so so unlike me. The next time I probably can update is in June (If I can squeeze some time). Moving on to today's chapter, the title of the chapter is very self-explanatory. I shall not spoil any further! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and I never will.

* * *

{Wednesday morning}

Ever since her evasion of her secret and action-packed childhood, Blue wakes up an hour earlier just to avoid Green Oak. The Eevee looked at her questionably as she brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

"I hate being like this Eevee...and I can't keep this up for long. Green is not dense and he had already started smelling something fishy. Not that I reek of fish but …" Blue said as she talked to the Eevee and herself.

Once Blue was done, she grabbed her books and stuff before walking over to Eevee. "Take care of yourself and go entertain Green okay? I'll go to school first."

She went to the kitchen to take some fruits to munch while on her way to the studying facility. She went to class early and started reading her material. She didn't know how long it had been until a familiar figure sat beside her.

Pretending to be immersed in her reading, she ignored the looks and glances he threw at her. Each time he looked at her, she felt a pang of guilt. As she got tired of reading she slammed her book shut and thank God for her, the teacher came in.

The rest of the day was spent leaving right after class and repeating her routine of ignoring Green Oak. Blue admitted that it was hard to not talk to a handsome dude with a unique character. On her part, she was guilty but maybe, she felt, Green shouldn't have pushed the boundary.

Today, only 50% of what the teacher had taught went into her brain. 'At this rate I might get expelled for poor grades.' Blue thought when she realized she couldn't remember what the teacher had taught just 5 minutes. 'I will read it up later or tonight." Blue thought and sighed.

Not talking to Green is having a heavy toll on Blue. _'Since when in the world, does Green affect me so much?!'_ Her mind thought as the teacher's yakking bored her.

Green on the other hand was confused as heck. _'What did I do? Why is Blue acting all weird? Wait, why am I even concerned? Tsk.'_ Green thought as he couldn't help but notice Blue being very weird. _'Don't tell me it's her monthly friend!'_ Green said and slapped himself mentally.

Even though Green and Blue, at the very most, are friends, both didn't understand how ignoring each other was having such a burden on them.

After every lesson, Blue and Green will still walk to other classes together, but the gap between them widened and Blue avoided eye contact with Green at all cost.

This did not escape the (ironically) observant eyes and thoughtful mind of Yellow. "Red, why does Green and Blue look so awkward today?" Yellow whispered to Red as she walked with Red and a few other classmates. "Really?" Red asked and Yellow nodded. "See them at lunch." Yellow said and Red nodded.

True enough, at lunch, even though no word were exchanged, the other 6 dex holders present could feel the tension build up. When Blue was done with her food, she stood up and left them without a word.

Once Blue was out of earshot, the other 6 pokedex holders turned to Green. "What happened?" They said in unison. "Do I look like I actually know?" Green said with his face looking annoyed (the usual face). Green, though, sort of guessed why she was being like this.

"She was like me after I lost to...Ruby." Sapphire said with a little hesitance. Green pondered as he shoved a spoonful in his mouth.

"I might actually know why..." Green muttered to himself. "Pardon?" Gold said as he tried to hear. "It's nothing. Eat your food." Green said as he resumed in eating his portion. "Harsh." Gold said and did as Green told him.

Hours flew by and it was already the end of school. Blue stood up and left the classroom before Green could even say a word. She headed straight for the Elites' lounge and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Cyan and Cyan ushered Blue in. "Lance!" Cyan yelled in the direction of the hallway and left. Lance took Cyan's spot and looked at his sister. "I need frank and direct advice." Blue dragged Lance out. She chose a secret path, took out her Alakazam and teleported the two out of the school.

There were at Pallet Town. Blue pulled her brother into the shallow forest north. "Fire away, sister." Lance said.

"So, it started two days ago when I accidentally eavesdropped on Green's conversation with Daisy, which I presume is his sister." Blue started off.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Daisy's is Green Oak's older sister. Why are all your problems at school related to Green?"

"I don't know!" Blue cried out as she almost pulled her hair. Lance shook his head; he didn't think his sister would have problems with guys in the school.

"I heard him talking on the phone and the busy-body side of me came out so I went to listen in his conversation. I wasn't careful enough so he caught me and then I wasn't 100% sure who Daisy was and asked him. Then, he asked me why I couldn't remember Daisy. I explained that it was because of my hazy memories of Pallet Town." Blue went on at gunfire speed.

"And then?" Lance said as he waited for more bullets to be shot.

"Then I told him he probably wouldn't want to know about my past but he said he wanted to know which caught me off-guard and I ran away. He obviously knows something is very off." Blue finished.

"I have been avoiding him for the past 2 days and everyone is suspicious now!" Blue said and ran her hand through her hair. Blue waited for Lance to give her an answer.

"You want the best way to resolve it right?" Lance asked. Blue nodded furiously. "Just find a way to tell him because I can tell that's what you want. You don't want to ruin this unique, established and weird friendship."

After Blue heard Lance's answer, She fell silent. _'Maybe it's my only option.' _Blue thought.

"Blue?" Blue looked up as Lance had called her name. "Have a good relationship with your friends and be open. They are a trust worthy and good bunch. Treasure them." Lance said. "Thanks, Lance."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, when Blue pushed open the door of the apartment, Professor Oak's face appeared on the television screen.

"Good afternoon pokedex holders, we have to postpone the meeting that is supposed to be held tomorrow to another day. There has been a clash of schedules thus the postponement. A possible date for the meeting would be after you exams. Have a good afternoon!"

Seated in the living room hearing the update was Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby and Gold.

Blue heaved a sigh of relief, at least one of her problems are gone for now. She headed up the stairs, to her room, to get some books, materials and her laptop before leaving the apartment once again. "I'm going to the library." Blue said with a small smile.

"She's acting different alright. I'll find her later." Crystal muttered to herself.

-School Library-

Blue placed her items down and went to get some books that would be useful for her homework. What Blue didn't know was that Green was in the library as well.

_'She's here...'_ Green said as he looked up from his laptop. He looked at Blue and the little mess around her.

Blue had already found 6 books and they were already sprawled around in front of her. She focused and jotted down the information she found and started putting together the information together.

Green finished his essay before he started observing Blue. He could have stopped when he first saw Blue, however, his discipline drew him back to his work.

After 3 hours, Blue was done with her work. Green had been trying to read his notes and observed her. It was his pokemon evolution notes again. It then hit him; Blue has deep knowledge of Pokemon evolution.

Unknown to both Blue and Green, Crystal walked in and saw that Green was there. Crystal did not know what compelled her to do what she did next; she started observing _both_ Blue and Green.

When Blue stood up and turned, she dropped the books.

She bowed as an apology to the people whom she had distracted. Blue hurried picked up the books and walked to their respective shelves to put them back.

She did not drop the books because she was clumsy but she saw _him_.

Green quietly stood up, turned and saw Crystal. He grabbed his laptop, Blue's stuff and passed it to Crystal. "Please take care of it. Thanks." Green quickly said and walked off, with his Pokemon evolution notes in hand.

Crystal looked down at the laptop in front of her. Babysitting a laptop was not what she had intended. Well at least, someone's helping her do what she came to the library to do for.

Green tread silently on the carpeted floor as he followed her. After she place her last book on the shelf, Green grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the library. Crystal watched the entire scene. _'I think I'm watching some romance drama. The only differences are that they are friends and it's a silent drama.'_

"G-Green!" Blue said as they entered the lift, which so happened to be at their level. Green pressed a floor button. They were at the apartment sector. When the lift door opened, Green continued pulling her along.

"Whoa!" Blue said as she had counted how many times she had staggered forward. "Green! For goodness sake! You didn't need to brutally drag me here!"

"Well, I did have to drag you here because you've finally started talking to me. In two days." Green crosses his arms. "Now, sit down so that I can ask you questions about Pokemon evolution."

Blue was stunned. She didn't know how he _made_ her speak. Blue turned to walk away but was stopped by Green again. He pulled her down. "Look, I really want to get a good grade for this module and I know you are the best at it, so I'm seeking your help. I won't ask anything about what happened two days ago so can't you just help me out?"

"So you are making use of me huh?" Blue crossed her arms. "I'm asking you to help me." Green said. "Well, if you are asking, it means I can reject it right?" Blue looked at Green straight in the eye.

That was the first time in two days they had eye contact with each other. "Blue. I won't ask a single thing why you can't remember anything from your childhood and any other."

Blue looked away before nodding her head and extended out her hand. "You better keep your lips sealed tight! Now, let me have a look at that." Green coolly handed her the notes and pointed out which part he did not quite understand.

Green was not a person who would randomly ask anyone for help; he had to swallow his pride so that they could be on talking terms again.

He sighed inwardly. _The things he would do for Blue_. 'And we are just merely friends.' He thought before he focused on what Blue was explaining to him.

Green never thought further because deep inside him feared that something might happen between him and Blue in the future.

* * *

Crystal was outside the apartment. She used the tip of her shoe and tapped the door furiously.

"I'M GETTING THE DOOR! STOP TAPPING FOR GOLD-NESS SAKE!" Crystal rolled her eyes as soon as she heard the voice. "That's a bad pun, you idiot!" Crystal yelled.

The door revealed to be Gold, who seemed surprised to see Crystal with 3 laptops, more books and notes. "Why do you have that many laptops and books with you?" Gold asked as he subconsciously extended his arm to help Crystal with the load.

Crystal was pleasantly surprised as Gold took Blue's and Green's laptop and some books. "I was at the library when I saw Green and Blue. I was doing my work then I saw Blue diving into the book shelves and Green was in front of me with Blue and his' belongings."

"That guy sure makes quick moves." Gold said. "Wait what? They're dating?" Crystal paused and almost dropped her laptop and books. "Whoa! Careful, Super Serious Gal! No they are not!"

"Then did you have to put it like that?!" Crystal said to Gold. "Well, it's just an expression!" Gold defended. Both have stopped walking and were stationary.

Both Crystal and Gold didn't know that they had attracted the attention of other apartment-mates. Yellow and Ruby peered out of the kitchen to see and Red looked up from the second floor.

"I just meant Green carries out his actions quickly!" Gold continued. Crystal had to tilt her chin up to look at Gold _*ahem great height difference of 20 cm ahem*_ "Don't you know that people can get mistaken?" Crystal continued.

"So what if they get mistaken?!" Gold continued to say. "Green and Blue are probably two of the most popular people in school? Do you want to cause chaos?!" Crystal retorted.

Just as both Gold and Crystal opened their mouth, wanting to say more, Sapphire yelled from the kitchen, "WOULD YOU TWO STOP YOUR LOVERS SPAT? CAN'T I EVEN EAT IN PEACE?!"

Crystal and Gold shut up immediately and headed up the stairs and place the respective belongings in the respective rooms before shutting themselves in their own room. "That's better." Sapphire said as she shoved her chopstick that was draped with soba, in her mouth.

Yellow and Ruby look amused at Sapphire. "For how long has she been ready eating?" Yellow asked. "I lost count." Ruby shrugged. "You should stop eating and do your assignments," Ruby turned to Sapphire.

Sapphire nodded and stood up and was about to walk out of the kitchen when Ruby grabbed her wrist. "Only after you clean the dishes."

Sapphire pulled away and stuck out her tongue before running away. "That girl!" Ruby said and followed after her. Yellow look at the two figures getting smaller and smaller and knew that they have left the work to her.

Yellow stood up and headed to the sink and started washing the dishes. As she was halfway done with the pile, Red came in. "Where did the youngest two run off to?" Yellow shrugged.

"Although it seems like an unplanned evasion, I feel that they unintentionally trying to escape the dishing job." Yellow said with a small laugh. "Move to the side, I'll help you with it." Red said and moved closer.

"No! It's alright I can manage!" Yellow said and moved her soapy hands in front of Red. Red stood there, thinking of what do to distract Yellow. He smirked and took some soap from Yellow's hand and brushed it on her nose.

"RED!" Yellow said. "We'll wash it together alright?" Red said and started rinsing the soap the dishes. Yellow nodded and wiped her nose. "Hey, do you have a motive for wanting to wash the dishes with me?" Yellow raised an eyebrow.

"Well...yeah...we have to finish our joint assignment that's due in 3 days..." Red said and Yellow almost dropped the plate in her hands. Her smile faded off. "WHAT THE HECK? YOU DIDN'T EVEN REMIND ME?" Yellow spoke louder than usual.

"Sorry about that!" Red said sheepishly. Yellow kept quiet and once she was done soaping the dishes, she rinsed her hands and splashed water onto Red's face. She ran as fast up the stairs.

"Yellow!" Red called out. "That's what you get for not reminding me!" Yellow said cheekily and walked to her room.

* * *

"Why did they cancel the meeting?" Cyan looked at Steven. "Maybe they want to collect more evidence before jumping into conclusions." Steven answered.

"The chemistry lab almost got burned up! Do they want to put staff and students in danger?" Cyan said to Steven, feeling annoyed. "We can't do much anyway Cyan. Besides, we aren't official elites. We don't have titles. We don't have the exact power of an elite." Steven reasoned, hoping that it will calm his friend down.

Cyan gave a frustrated sigh and opened the window. "Cyan! Where are you going?!" Steven was alarmed, "What are you doing?" Cyan said nothing and called out a pokemon. "I need to cool down a little. I'll be back."

"Cyan, be safe." Steven said. "I will." Cyan said and gave a small smile.

Cyan hopped onto her Dragonite and her Dragonite knew instantly where to fly off. Steven watched her flying off further and further before shutting the window. He could understand why she was feeling this way. He could not blame her for feeling this way.

He could not understand why Cyan doesn't want to share her burden with him. They are good friends.

Cyan ran her hand through her hair as the wind raced on her face and body. "Don't they understand that if they delay this, history might repeat itself?" Cyan said and Dragonite felt his owner's frustration.

Cyan was after all gifted with the power of Viridian Forest as well.

Cyan landed at Pallet Town and she could already visualise what happened 13 years ago.

It was chaos.

_13 years ago..._

A gang dressed in black with half-masks stormed into Pallet Town. Everyone was taken aback but the natives were powerful and strong; the natives had the blood of Pallet Town after all.

The gang barged into houses and started wrecking up their houses. The Pallet Town natives were winning. That was until the gang brought in their trump card.

A device that could make pokemon turn against their own owner. Til this day, it made Cyan shivered.

Cyan had also start fighting the gang. She was outnumbered but she still stood strong, even at a tender age.

"Daisy! Do it now!" Cyan heard a voice commanding Daisy and Daisy did as she was told. Seconds later, Cyan found herself being teleported away. "Daisy!" Cyan said.

Daisy gave a weak smile and Green looked at Cyan in shock. That was the last time Cyan saw Daisy, Green and the rest of Pallet town until recently.

Cyan shook her head, forcing herself not to cry.

* * *

"Do you understand now?" Blue said to Green as he listened. Green nodded. "Great!" Blue smiled. "We should get going. It's been 2 hours." Green said as he stood up.

Blue followed suit and got up. She dusted the back of her skorts. "We should go grab some dinner. All that talking has made me hungry." Blue said. Green nodded.

"How did you get to know so much about Pokemon Evolution?" Green casually asked. There was silence between them. "If it's too personal, then it's alright."

"Well, that was what I was assigned to specialise since young. Turns out I'm fantastic at being understand anything related to pokemon evolution." Blue said, "It's just like how good you are, when it comes to training to pokemon."

"That makes sense." Green said. There was silence between them again. Green could feel that there was some conflict going on inside of Blue.

"You..alright?" Green said as he turned his head to Blue. "Green, you could probably tell I'm a person with a really complicated background and I tend to avoid any topic related to my life before I came here. But I'm trying to open up to you and the rest of the house members, so please give me some time."

"Sure." Green said and gave an understanding nod. "Thanks." Blue gave a smile. Just then, her smile dropped. "Green! What about my stuff at the library?!" Blue stopped.

Green did not answer; being the stoic person he is, he managed not to show any sign for emotion. "And you dragged me here! I'm going to be in deep shit! All my work is in there!" Blue started panicking and was about to run when Green stopped her by the arm.

"You think I would be so stupid to leave our belongings unattended and chase after you for Pokemon Evolution?" Green asked Blue. "Yeah, why not?"

"Hey, you said I was smart to be able to detect that you always avoiding very personal questions yet you say I'm stupid?" Green said. It was indeed a little fun to see Blue in this state.

"Green! I'm being serious! If my laptop is not there, Green, I'm so gonna-" Blue started off but was interrupted by Green. "Relax, I passed it all to Crystal."

Blue immediately tensed down and gave a sigh of relief. This lasted briefly as she started to rage. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU JOKE WITH ME SOMETHING SO SERIOUS?!" Blue said loudly to Green. "What.." Green said.

"Just kidding. I'm not so petty. Let's go get some food!" Blue said and started walking off. Green did not move but just stared at Blue's walking figure.

He did not know why his heart was twisting and jumping. _'What the hell._' Green thought, _'What the hell is going on with me?!'_

"Green?" Green's thoughts were cleared when he heard Blue call his name. "Oh right. Food." Green said and walked beside her. "Do you want to call the rest?"

Blue thought hard. She decided that going with the group would be better but what came out of her mouth was a totally different word. "No, I think they have settled theirs."

Blue's eyes widened. _'Why did I say 'no'?!'_ Blue thought wildly. "Sure." Green said and they walked out of the garden.

It was a weird feeling for both of them. Along the way, they got stares from a lot of people. "It definitely was stupid of me to say to go for dinner alone." Blue smacked her forehead.

"Right...so why did you say no?" Green said and raised an eyebrow. Blue didn't know what to answer. It would sound stupid of her to say that her mouth just randomly blurted out.

"How would I know?" Blue said and threw her arms up. "It's your mouth." Green merely said. Blue rolled her eyes. "Urgh! Please shut up. I'm trying to conserve energy so that I won't die while getting food."

"You just wasted more energy." Green pointed out. Blue face-palmed and walked faster. Green gave an amused smile before catching up with her.

_'She's one interesting girl.'_ Green thought.

Once Blue and Green were done with their dinner, they headed back to the apartment. When they opened the door, they saw Red and Yellow sitting opposite each other, doing their work.

"Oh hi guys!" Yellow said cheerfully. Red was frantically writing down something. Green and Blue walked to them. Green smacked Red's head, letting him know of their presence.

"Ow! Green, you did not have to do that!" Red said as he felt a bumped emerging from his head. "What are you guys doing?" Blue said as she stood behind Yellow.

"Doing a project that is due in three days and Mr Champion only reminded me today." Yellow said and threw a look at Red. "Smooth move, Red." Green said. Red gave a pissed look to Green.

"I'm just kidding!" Green said. Blue and Yellow were surprised. They had never seen Green a little scared. "Why don't you guys ask for an extension?" Blue asked, in an attempt to dispel the awkwardness.

"The thing is, the teacher for this subject, has a big grudge against Professor Oak. Since we are sort of his 'chosen ones', we basically have a shitty time around her." Yellow explained. "Who is she?" Blue asked.

"It's the one and only old hag, Agatha." Red said, annoyed.

"That's harsh" Blue said. "Well, she is harsh towards us. We don't deserve the way she treats us." Yellow said. "We can't do much sadly." Red shrugged.

"I guess, we shan't disturb you two! Have fun!" Blue said and walked past Red, grabbing hold of Green and lugged him up the stairs.

Yellow look at Red then at the two disappearing figures, then back and Red and then back at Blue and Green. Yellow was confused as heck.

"Why did you drag me up?" Green said, a bit shock that Blue was able to drag him. "Well, for a moment, you look like you knew you could die after Red looked at you." Blue turned to Green.

"Actually that's kind of true. I can't provoke Red when he's with Yellow. There was once I did, and my pokemon almost died." Green said. "That's...hard-core" Blue said. Green nodded.

"Where's the Eevee? I told it to stay with you." Blue said. "Huh? I didn't see it the whole morning, I guessed it went to play in the garden." Green said. Blue's eyes widened and she ran to her room.

She flung the door opened and the only she saw was none other than the wide-open balcony doors.

* * *

Cyan was riding on her Dragonite again back to Kanto College. As she approached the school, she saw 2 people on a flying pokemon hovering above the apartment sector.

Cyan had a bad feeling that it was related to the incident that happened on Blue's first day of school.

"Dragonite, go closer to that thing over there! Be silent" Dragonite nodded and flew faster but quietly. As it was dark, it was difficult for Cyan to make the outline of the figures.

Cyan's eyes widened when she saw that they were holding gunny sack. It seemed that there was something moving in it.

Cyan looked down and saw that both Blue and Green were freaking out. 'It has to be the Eevee!" Cyan tossed out Espeon's pokeball.

"Espeon! Flash then confusion!" Cyan commanded. The bright flashed lit the night sky for 3 seconds, allowing Cyan to see who the 2 figures were.

The 2 figures grabbed their heads in pain due to the confusion attack. "Dragonite! Twister!" Cyan said. The gunny sack flew out and Cyan called out her Flygon to catch it. Flygon came with the sack and Cyan opened it, which revealed to be an Eevee.

"Flygon, send this Eevee to Blue and Green and stay there. I've got to settle some business." Flygon nodded and held the Eevee.

Cyan called Charizard "grab those two and bring them to me." Cyan then turned to her Dragonite. "Maintain the twister attack on the pokemon after Chari grab the two figures."

Cyan's Charizard grab the two figures by the collar and flew towards its master. "What do you two want?" The two figures did not answer.

"We can do this the easy way of hard way. It's your choice. Oh, just to let you know, we are 400 feet up in the air." Cyan coolly threatened. "You think it'll be that easy to get answers from us?" One of them said. "Did you forget you got trashed by one of us the other time?"

"You are outnumbered again." The first one continued. Cyan's blood began to boil. "What do you want to do with the Eevee, or more specifically, Blue's Eevee?"

"You don't scare us." They said defiantly. Espeon directed her confusion attack at them again. "ARGH!" They screamed in pain. "You are…s-still not getting any answers from us."

"Charizard!" Cyan said and Charizard let go of the two figures. Cyan commanded Charizard to fly down and catch the two figures.

However, Charizard came back with nothing, In the far distance, Cyan squinted and saw that they had escaped. "These ruthless people, escaping but don't bring their pokemon along." Cyan muttered angrily. She told Dragonite to stop his twister attack and tossed a pokeball to contain the pokemon.

Cyan kept her remaining pokemon except Dragonite and flew down to where Blue and Green was.

* * *

Hope this chapter was good enough! What did you think about the 'One-take' moments of Mangaquest, Frantic and Special! Tell me what you think! As usual, please review! See ya!


	18. Chapter 18: Double 'Date'

AN= Sup my lovely readers! It's been awhile! Today's chapter is relatively much shorter than usual but I hope you will still enjoy! Thank you for those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon just Cyan and my random characters!

* * *

[Blue's P.O.V]

{Sunday night}

It has been 4 days since two idiots tried to poke-nap my Eevee. Oh wait, it's Green's and my Eevee, so technically, _our_ Eevee got poke-napped.

That evening, Green and I sat side by side in an observatory room. We watched Cyan and her Espeon doing some mind work on Eevee and the poor pokemon that the two poke-nappers left.

The room was silent and the atmosphere was getting awkward, especially between Green and I. Oh, for the love of good, why am I always in these kind of situations?

Cyan came out from the observatory room. She sat in front of us before speaking. "Apparently, your Eevee managed to withstand attacks from that freakishly trained pokemon for an hour until it got caught in a sack."

Good job at training that Eevee, Green.

"What's the level of that pokemon?" Green asked coolly. "Level 50. Your Eevee is about 30." Cyan said and I got a shock. "Wait, how the hell is that possible?" I said out loud.

"What most people don't know about Pokemon is that they are just like humans; they have willpower. Your Eevee has a really strong willpower. Another thing, that Eevee was well trained. I'm not surprised though. Green, you specialize in training so it is most expected." Cyan said.

So Cyan knows our ability too. "Side note, you two are progressing really well on the assignment. I'm guessing that you two know which Eeveelution it will evolve to, right?" Cyan said.

Both Green and I exchanged glances. "I'll take that as a yes." Cyan smiled. Green and I didn't come to an exact confirmation though.

"Anyway, back to the situation, I read the pokemon's mind and it seems that the duo who tried to catch your Eevee wanted a piece of Blue." Cyan said. I could already feel Green's eyes piercing through my skull even though his eyes were still on Cyan.

"And probably also a piece of Green since he is, after all, the famous researcher's grandson." Cyan continued haltingly. Wait a minute, it seemed like she was trying to help me. Cyan stood up and walked around slowly.

"So is this what the secret group for that?" Green said coolly. I turned my head. It made so much f*cking sense now. "Kicking the butts of bad organisations?" I said out.

"Both correct and there's more too, but for now that can be the definition of the secret team." Cyan said. "Side track, how are you two getting along with each other?" Cyan said as she sat on the edge of the table, her legs dangling slightly.

It sounded like we are being matchmade together. "Isn't that too personal for a teacher to ask?" Green questioned. Green really knows how to react to unexpected situations well. I'm impressed.

Cyan stared at Green and I. She smiled before she started talking. "We are part of the secret team, not your average teacher-student group type of relationship. We are a notch up. In order to work well, relations have to be strong." Cyan reasoned.

"Do you realize that most of the main in-charge leaders of this team are of ages not far from your own?" Cyan asked. I nodded. "The fact that we are not far from your age should help us work together more effectively." Cyan said.

Someone's gotta give Cyan an award for being a young, eloquent speaker. It's no surprise if she is related to any of the professors. All professors have that eloquence she projects.

Green gave a look of satisfaction with the reason given.

"Why do you want to know about us anyway? Not as a team but," I stopped for a moment and pointed to Green and I, "him and I." I asked. Cyan did not answer immediately.

"Let's just say, I find the chemistry between the two of you interesting." Cyan offered a smile again. Gosh, her future husband will get to enjoy to see such a pretty face with a sweet smile everyday.

Wait.

What did she just say?

_Chemistry?_

Oh my goodness. How can she say something like that?

The moment those words left her lips, I felt Green tense up. I gripped on the edges of my seat and made sure my eyes did not sneak a glance, especially towards Green. I took a large gulp of water from my cup of water.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cyan said.

"N-nothing!" I said and I realized that I had choked on my water. I started coughing wildly.

I didn't know when it happened but I felt someone gently beating my back in an effort to ease the choke. From the tears in my eyes, I saw Green's extended arm.

Damn it! Green just had to prove that we _seem_ to have chemistry. I'm going to kill him when Cyan's out of sight.

"We should call it a day, I'll probe further on Eevee's mind so I will give the Eevee back to you guys on Wednesday so be sure to drop by the elite's lounge to get it back alright?" Cyan said and gave another smile.

I stood up instantly and felt Green's hand backing away. Probably because if he didn't, he would be patting my butt. Green and I stood up and gave a slight bow to Cyan before the two of us made our way out of the secret facility.

By the time we were out of the facility, my chokes were stabilized. "You feeling better?" Green said. I nodded my head.

"What was Cyan talking about? There isn't any link." I said and Green nodded. "That's probably the weirdest thing I've heard from a teacher." I nodded in agreement.

"A teacher that's only 3 years older than us." I corrected Green.

Green raised one of his brow. "Did you have to correct me?" I nodded and laughed.

[Narrator's P.O.V]

"What time is it?" Green asked. Blue took out her pokegear. "8.30 pm"

The next thing Green said was the most unbelievable thing Blue had ever heard, coming from Green Oak. "We should walk back. It's about a 30 minute walk from here." Blue said.

Deep down, she definitely did not mind walking on foot. In fact, she preferred walking over flying. However, Blue knew that Green who was a man who doesn't like wasting time. 30 minutes is a hell lot to Green.

"You mad, Green?" Blue cocked her head to the side and looked at Green. Even though it was dark, Green could see Blue's face clearly as the moonlight illuminated on her face.

"You should..see the scenery. It's boring to be always up in the air." Green said. "Besides, you don't have any excuse because you are physically fit. Let's go."

Blue said nothing and followed beside Green.

There was a reason why Blue didn't want to walk alone with Green. She didn't want to have an awkward atmosphere with him. Sure, she would choose the ground over the air any day, but the awkwardness could kill her. "It's awkward, Green." Blue said and Green gave her an immediate answer.

"How come you are born in Pallet Town even though you have Blackthorn and Viridian blood?" Green said coolly. Blue was slightly reluctant to share but if she had to choose awkwardness or sharing, she'll pick sharing any day.

"My mother's only half-Viridianese. She lived in both Viridian and Pallet Town, but she was born in Viridian forest. My father...he left the Dragon clan because he deeply loved my mother." Blue carefully crafted out her answer.

"Your father.. was willing to do that?" Green asked. Blue nodded. "Yes..My father was supposed to be next in line for Blackthorn gym. But because he gave up his position for my mother. So the gym leader title was given to his brother instead."

"So that means that you could have been the successor of Blackthorn Gym?" Green asked. Blue shook her head, even though Green probably could not see it. "Why not?"

'He definitely saw it' Blue thought.

It was only when Blue was about to answer, she realized she brought Green into a topic that she had never intend to bring him in.

At least for now.

"I...have a brother. An older brother." Blue said slowly, even though she was slightly reluctant.

"And he is definitely more well-versed with dragons." Blue answered as naturally as she could, hoping Green wouldn't find anything weird.

Green, on the other hand, could tell that Blue was trying to sound casual. "That's scary. Dragon types are powerful as heck."

"Yup." Blue said but her attention was now focused on the floral and fauna around them. "Woah!" Blue gasped. "Kanto College has very beautiful natural foliage here." Blue said as she looked in awe.

"I heard that before this college was built, a gardener lived here and planted lots of plants here. The school promised that they will retain and care for the plants for the land." Green said.

Blue was vaguely listening as she continued to admire the scenery. "That's cool." Just then, Green asked another question.

"How did you get so fit?" Green asked. "I've started training since I was a kid. It was something I dreaded doing when I was younger, but as I got older, it became an outlet for me to relieve my stress." Blue said, this time without hesitating.

When they neared the apartment sector and entered the lift, instead of pressing the button to the apartment level, Green pressed on the second level. Blue turned her head and looked at Green. "Coffee?" He offered.

Blue shrugged with a smile and nodded.

* * *

A minute after Blue and Green left the room, Steven strolled in. He saw Cyan and Espeon trying to probe into the mind of the pokemon that was abandoned.

The minute Steven was there, Cyan's eyes flew open. Espeon look at her owner instinctively, wondering why she had stopped. "Oh hey, Steven!" Cyan offered a smile. "What brings you here?" Cyan continued as she turned to face him.

Espeon hopped of the bench and left the room as if wanting to give Steven and Cyan some space. Cyan raised an eyebrow but Espeon ignored her trainer's look. "That's new..." Steven said. Cyan nodded. "What brings you here?" Cyan repeated her question.

"Oh I came to ask if you had dinner. But I guess not." Steven said and saw something moving from the corner of his eye. Cyan was about to answer when she got pulled to the side by Steven. Steven tossed out a pokeball.

Cyan had forgotten to keep the abandoned pokemon, which was a Starmie, back in it's ball. Steven had tossed out a ball which contained his one of his Metang. "Hypnosis!" Steven said.

The Starmie dropped to the floor. Cyan looked at it, shocked. She normally had her guard up. "Thanks, Steven." Cyan said and tossed the ball that she used to keep the Starmie.

Cyan stared at the pokeball, in utter confusion and shock. "Cyan?" Steven looked at her. "Yeah?" Cyan turned her head. "What's wrong? You are in a dazed state." Steven said.

"How was it possible that I could not detect the Starmie's movement?" Cyan said. "Maybe you didn't have dinner." Steven laughed. "Let's go." Steven smiled and pulled her out of the door with ease. Cyan's mouth opened but nothing came out, so she had to go with Steven.

Espeon cocked its head to the side and blinked. 'Steven and Mistress Cyan have indeed a very complicated relationship.' Espeon thought to itself before teleporting itself to Cyan's room, to wait for its mistress. It decided to have a psychic conversation with Cyan's metagross.

When Cyan got back from to her room. She slumped on her bean bag. Espeon hopped towards her. "I don't get why I could not focus when Steven was around." Cyan said out.

Espeon nodded. Cyan placed her hand on Espeon's head and read her conversation with Metagross.

"Espeon! Metagross! How could you two think of that?!" Cyan said once she got the full conversation. Espeon laughed.

'It's true master Cyan. Besides, Steven is the reason why you were willing to train me when I was a level 5 Beldum.' Metagross telepathed to her. "Urgh! You two can be annoying at times." Cyan said and took her laptop to do some work.

Metagross and Espeon laughed.

Cyan received an email from Lance. The email requested her to give details on the next training session. Cyan racked her brains.

She smiled when she finally thought of the next training: controlling your pokemon attacks. She took her pokegear only to realize that she was going to call Steven. She knew her pokemon could detect her feelings

"You two better behave!" Cyan pointed her finger at her Espeon and her in-pokeball metagross.

* * *

When Blue and Green were done with their coffee, they went back to the apartment. When Blue pushed the door, Green and her were greeted by the other 6 housemates.

"That took veeerrrrrryy long." Gold said with a hinting tone. Green was close to glaring at Gold. Blue rolled her eyes. "It's cool to see that their reactions are similar." Sapphire said.

Just then, their attention were turned to the TV, which was releasing the examination timetable. "Oh my gosh." Blue said as her jaw dropped. Blue went closer to the television.

"The exams are 3 weeks away! Arghh!" Blue said and ruffled her hair. "Why are you freaking out?" Crystal asked.

"I haven't done an exam in years! I'm totally starting to feel nervous already!" Blue said and ran her hand through her hand again. She marched out of the living room towards her room.

Green and the other 6 housemates look at her. "Why is she freaking out when she's a freaking genius?" Red said. "Maybe she freaks out easily." Yellow said.

"No matter how perfect a person is, there will always be traits that are opposite of them that will show." Ruby sagely said.

"Hashtag deep." Sapphire said and they laughed, even Green Oak gave a chuckle.

* * *

That's all for this update! As usual, leave a review and tell me what you think! I will be re-editing the story to correct all my typos and all those little things that can annoy you while reading, no change in story line though!

Just to share, I have a new story idea but based on past experience, I've learnt to not have two incomplete stories at the same time. So I have to wait for this story to be over so that I can update unless I can finish that story in a short while (which is probably impossible).

Okay see you in the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19: The Night Changes

AN= Hi readers! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! This will probably be the last time I update until the end of my national exams so I'll be on a short hiatus!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon at all. Just the plot and my OCs

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

2 weeks have passed since the release of the examination timetable. Blue has been studying her ass off. The other dex holders are beginning to worry for her, even Green Oak.

Blue has done many examinations and tests in her life but she was nervous as heck. Technically, it's her first academic exam in a normal environment.

"Blue!" Sapphire called from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!" Sapphire continued. "Coming!" Blue said, her eyes still glued on her notes.

"Blue! It's been the _5th_ freaking time you said that." Gold yelled and the other 6 dex holders stared at Gold. "Gold! You don't have to be so rude, especially to a senior." Crystal said across the table. "I was trying to bring my point across."

"Okay, the both of you should stop before you two start your bickering again." Red said. "I'll go get her. Green, you should come with me." Yellow said and pulled Green with her. Green said nothing but followed her.

"Who knew that Blue could be such a nerd?" Ruby said. The rest nodded.

"Blue seems stressed out recently." Yellow said as both she and Green ascended the stairs. Green nodded slightly. "She doesn't let anyone know, especially people in school. Basically, only her room spells out 'stress'." Green said.

"She needs to tell us and relive her stress. It won't be good for her in the long run" Yellow said. Green nodded again. "I will ask her to get down, if she refuses to move...then maybe you can carry her?" Yellow said. Green took a moment before nodding.

Yellow opened Blue's room door. "Blue! Please come down now! Everyone is waiting for you." Yellow said. "You guys can start first. I will come down shortly."

"If not, we'll drag you down." Yellow coolly said. This time, Blue stopped reading and dropped her highlighter. "We?" Blue said and looked up to the window in front of her.

From the reflection, she saw both Green and Yellow. Blue stood and turned around. "You guys should start first..I'm almost done with this-!" Blue"s eyes widened as Green took 5 steps and lifted her up.

"GREEN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE." Blue yelled so loudly that even the other 5 dex holders at the dining table could hear. Soon enough, Yellow and Green, who was carrying Blue by her side, as if he was carrying a (slightly heavier) mannequin. They descended down the stairs and Green dropped her in her chair.

"Good job, Green! Let's start eating!" Red said and picked up his chopsticks. Blue sighed and began eating too. Once she was done with her food, she stood up and was about to leave until Green pulled her down again.

"Blue, sit down for awhile." Crystal said. "But I've got revision to do." Blue pouted slightly. Green raised his eyebrows slightly. _'Since when was Blue this whiny?'_ "Nope! 1 hour away from studying is good. You guys should go for a walk." Gold said and stood up. "Let's go!" Red stood up enthusiastically.

"I will stay at home. I'm tired." Gold said as he closed his utensils.

"I will pass. Gotta start my revision now." Ruby said. Crystal and Sapphire nodded along. "We'll pass too."

Blue look at them and turned to Green with a 'you-better-let-me-study-now' face. As if reading her mind, Green answered, "It's different. They've just started their revision a few days ago. You started your revision 2 weeks ago."

Blue opened her mouth to whine but stopped when she realized he had a point. "Fine."

Once they washed the dishes, Blue took her cardigan and shoes and went to meet Green, Red and Yellow. "They do have a point." She muttered to herself. "I can't possibly be studying 24/7."

When the 4 older housemates were ready to set off, they walked out of the door. At that instant, 4 voices cried out from behind, "DOUBLE DATE!"

Blue and Green immediately saw a flare across the cheeks of Red and Yellow. Blue and Green turned and look at each other. Both Blue and Green were anticipating the next move of Red and Yellow.

"Watch it, you 4!" Red yelled jokingly before saying "let's go". Yellow smiled meekly as she unknowingly walked beside Red.

It was only after when they were walking around the school's garden, that both Green and Blue realized that it was a double date. "Oh my gosh." Blue said and face-palmed.

Green looked at her. "How could Gold and the rest think we are going on a date?" Blue continued. Blue and Green were walking a fair distance away from Red and Yellow.

"You can ask them." Green merely said. Blue scoffed. Fairy lights dangled around the trees of the school's garden and the whole place looked surreal.

"This school is fit for a wedding." Blue said as she turned around to see the landscape around them. "The school gets money for allowing people to enter." Green said.

"And we get free admission." Blue laughed. Green couldn't help but gave a small smile this time. 'Damn, her laughs are getting to me' Green thought. By now, Blue's attention was back on Red and Yellow.

"They seem really happy together." Blue said motherly. "Well, why would anyone not be happy to be spending time with the one they love?" Green raised his eyebrow. "You could have put it nicer. It would sound cuter." Blue winked.

For the first time in he was born, he never felt that stunned. "What?" Green said. "Nothing." Blue said quickly, turning back. Blue, for once, felt her cheeks heating up slightly. 'The f*ck did I just try to be cheeky?' Blue thought and gave a small smile.

The evening was becoming more and more like a double date.

-3 hours ago-

"Guys, we should sent the older ones on a date." Sapphire said. Crystal nodded.

"A double date sounds more effective" Ruby said. "Yup. It wouldn't be so suspicious." Gold said. "Why are we setting the 4 seniors on a date?" Crystal asked, clearly a bit lost in the conversation.

"We see a defined chemistry between those 4." Gold turned to Crystal. "Also Blue has been studying freaking hard. She needs a break." Ruby said.

"The night lights of the school's garden are so pretty." Sapphire said. Crystal nodded. "But what if they don"t break off as pairs?" Ruby said.

"I have a very strong feeling that Blue and Green will observe Red and Yellow." Gold said. "Why?" Sapphire asked. "If I am not mistaken, I saw them observing Red and Yellow during my battle with Gold." Crystal said.

"That." Gold said, referring to Crystal's response. "How the hell do you two notice that while battling?" Sapphire said. "At first, we were focused on the battle. But after awhile, we started taking it easier." Gold said.

"Then I stole a glance and I saw Yellow leaning on Red, sleeping." Crystal said. "Back to the plan, I will suggest them to take a walk but I'll say I'm tired and you guys can state your excuses." Gold said.

Just then, Cyan's face appeared on the television, scaring the daylights out of them. "Why do you 4 look so surprised?" Cyan said, confused. The 4 did not reply.

"Out with it, buddies" Cyan said "unless you want me to force the answer out of you." Sapphire gulped. "Miss Cyan, we'll share but please don't tell anyone else!" Crystal.

"We planning to make Red, Yellow, Green and Blue go on a date." Gold said, using his hands to do a quotation when he said the word 'date'.

"Why?" Cyan asked. "We see some solid chemistry between Blue and Green, Red and Yellow." Sapphire said. "Besides, Blue needs a break. She's been studying the moment she wakes up in the morning til the moment she falls asleep at night." Ruby said.

"I thought I was the only one who saw Blue and Green's chemistry.." Cyan muttered to herself before speaking louder so that the 4 dex holders can hear and relay the message to the rest. "You'll have the second training on the night after your last paper, which will be a friday night. Same time, same place, same drill. Convey this message to the rest."

The 4 dex holders nodded. "Oh, hope your plan works." Cyan said and gave a wink before her face disappeared from the screen.

"Wow, so back to the date thingy, it's a plan then!" Sapphire said and high-fived all of them. "Then we'll start studying for the exams while they have their date!" Crystal continued.

"I thought we could use binoculars to see their progress." Gold said but soon after, shouted "OW! CRYSTAL, LET GO!" Crystal twisted his ear even harder, "excuse me? Spy on them? Your uncle has been pestering me to make you study and that's what you are going to do!" Crystal finally let go.

"You two look cute together too." Ruby commented.

Both Gold and Crystal stopped and gaped at him.

"Ruby, you should just shut up." Sapphire said, laughing as both Crystal and Gold started pulling Ruby's ears."OW!" Ruby yelled in pain from the tugging.

{Elites Lounge}

Cyan ended the video call to the dex holders' apartment and she referred back to her journal.

"Steven!" Cyan called out. Steven came out. "Yes, ma'am?" Steven said. Cyan threw her packet tissue to Steven jokingly. They both laughed.

"You said you that found a rock that can absorb energy and power right?" Cyan said, getting to business. "Yup. Here." Steven said and tossed it to Cyan. "Since it absorbs energy, means it doesn't break easily right?" Cyan said. "Of course." Steven said with a smile.

"I have an idea." Cyan said and stood up to be closer to his eye level. She was wearing flats today so she still wasn't nowhere close to his eye level.

"We can create dummy targets with this type of stone. It can last longer than the current targets. Also, I think we can ask Gym leader of Mauville to help us install a machine that can read power levels!" Cyan said. "That is a really good idea. Not many people know of this rock but I know a source that is abundant. We should get started." Steven said.

Cyan smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

As Blue and Green were walking, they saw how comfortable Red and Yellow was as they laughed and talked.

"Is he going to make a move anytime soon?" Blue said. Green looked at Blue whose eyes were on Red and Yellow. _'How the hell does she feel it too?_' Green thought. His eyes were still on her when she turned to look at him, locking eyes.

The 2 immediately break the eye contact and look away, Blue's cheeks burning slightly. "Red didn't tell me anything, but it seems so." Green replied. Blue fanned herself to stop her cheeks from burning. It was rare for her to blush or anything but one gaze from Green and that did it.

Just then, Green let the Eevee out and it started dancing around the lights. Blue smiled widely as it enjoyed the place. Both Blue and Green stopped walking as they watched _their_ little fella hop around, up to Red and Yellow.

"Oh crap." Green muttered and pulled Blue behind a bush. "Why are we hiding?" Blue said. "We shouldn't distract them. Who knows?" Green raised an eyebrow and Blue nodded.

Eevee hopped away to the bush they were hiding after Red and Yellow walked on. Green stood up and extended his hand to pull Blue up. Without even hesitating or thinking, she let him pull her up.

That's how comfortable Blue Anseka Blackthorn was with Green Oak. "We should head back now. I mean, we should let them have some time on their own." Green said as they walked a different direction. Blue nodded, amused. "Who knows maybe _we_ are always stopping Red to confess." Blue laughed again.

At the back of Blue's mind, she took note how many times she smiled and laughed today. It was definitely more than usual. She turned to Green and glanced at him.

Realization hit her and her eyes widened. She bit her lip as she tried to come to a final conclusion. _'Da f*ck?! Green can't possibly be the one who can make me a smiling machine!'_ Just then, Blue shook her head wildly. "What's wrong?" Green asked, still walking.

"I think I'm really stressed by the exams. Yup, just stressed." Blue said, trying to change her mind about her latest conclusion. "You sure?" Green said with a small smile. "Yeah.." Blue said and nodded her head.

Green finally realized that he had smiled so many times today. It was so not Green's character. _'Am I also stressed or does this pesky woman actually have a huge impact on me?'_ Green thought helplessly. _'No Green, it's not f*cking possible so forget about that and get on with life.'_

The Eevee looked at both Green and Blue like it was able to detect the thoughts of both of them. It gave a grin before running faster. This caught both Blue and Green's attention.

"Hey! Wait up, Eevee!" Blue said as both she and Green started running immediately, chasing after the brown furry pokemon.

What both Blue and Green didn't know is that this was only the beginning.

_'Friends.'_ Both Blue and Green thought as they chased Eevee.

* * *

As usual, leave a review because they make my day. See ya in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20: Think Pink

AN= Hello my lovelies! It's has been awhile (Almost 5 months wow haha). I'm so excited to be back after my exams! I'll be updating quite often now because I hope to cover more plot cause I don't know what schedule I would have next year so.. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon _hur hur_

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Crystal entered Sapphire's room after Sapphire shouted at the top of her lungs for 5 minutes straight, calling for someone.

_'Seems like the others are too stressed to hear it.'_ Crystal thought as she headed up the stairs.

"Sapphire, you need not act like a kid, understand?" Crystal said as she close the door behind her.

"Sapphire! What happened to you?" Crystal said, once she saw Sapphire's face.

Sapphire had rash all over her face and arms. "I think I brushed against something in the forest. I am probably allergic to it." Sapphire explained. "I couldn't go down. I don't want any guy seeing me like this." Crystal nodded in understanding.

Crystal then raised an eyebrow. "Ruby is living right beside you." Crystal continued.

"I locked the connecting door." Sapphire shrugged.

"I need help with this question." Sapphire said as she pulled a chair for Crystal. Crystal took one glance and immediately shook her head. "Sapphire, I know nuts about this question. I'll go get Blue."

Once Crystal grabbed Blue, Blue sat down and did some outlines. "Not one of my major subjects so I don't really know...I'll go get Yellow."

Once Yellow was there, all the girls were gathered and Yellow confidently guided Sapphire to answer the question.

"You could have just given me the answer." Sapphire said. "But then, you'll not learn. I hope you can remember how to answer this type of question during the exam!" Yellow cheerfully said.

"Guys, you should stay here for a while to talk. You need a break from all that studying!" Sapphire suggested. "I guess it wouldn't harm to talk for half an hour." Yellow smiled and sat down on the edge of Sapphire's bed.

"It's been a while since we last talked together!" Blue said. Crystal nodded. "I wish the exams would be over as soon as possible. My work pile is only increasing."

It had been 2 weeks since the exam started and they were left with 2 more days to go. "For once, I'm actually looking forward to training on Friday night." Yellow said and laughed.

"Oh right! Training. That's the only thing I'm looking forward. Have any of you noticed that Cyan and Steven are really close?" Sapphire said as she whirled in her swirling chair. "Yeah, but they good friends I heard." Blue heard.

"I think they will look good together." Crystal said. "Yeah. Just like Crystal and Gold too." Sapphire said and Crystal bolted up immediately. "Wh-what?!" Crystal shrieked.

Blue and Yellow laughed. Crystal flushed and fanned herself. "See, you are blushing after I mentioned Gold." Sapphire said a little too loud.

"Sapph. You need not say it so loudly. But they are not home now so you are saved today." Yellow pointed her finger to the connecting door. "Whoops." Sapphire stuck her tongue out. "Whoops? Yeah right." Crystal said and chuckled.

Blue and Yellow laughed. It was the first girl talk they were having. "It feels nice having these kind of talks." Yellow said. The other 3 agreed.

Scratching sounds were heard and Blue immediately stood up. "That's it, Sapphire. We're taking you to a pharmacy." Crystal pulled her along.

It took Crystal, Yellow and Blue to drag Sapphire out of the room. Sapphire covered her face and hoped that they would not bump into their housemates.

They were waiting for the lift and everything was going well.

"See, it's alright, none of our housemtes will see" Blue explained but covered her mouth right after she said it. "You didn't have to say it." Yellow chuckled.

Sapphire jumped 3 feet up and hid behind Crystal, blocking her face.

There stood the 4 other dex holders, when the lift door opened.

"What's with the jump Sapphire?" Gold asked as he peered curiously. "Don't come any closer!" Sapphire said behind Crystal's back. Crystal face-palmed. Sapphire made it seem her chest was talking.

The 4 guys stepped out so that they would not hold up the lift.

"You are giving Gold the wrong idea." Ruby said and Crystal paled. Gold raised his eyebrow before bursting out laughing. Crystal immediately stepped away and fanned her face for the second time that day.

Sapphire instantly made a beeline for the stairs and Ruby rushed after Sapphire. Blue and the other 4 looked at Gold and Crystal and stepped into the lift, making their way out. They were sure Gold and Crystal will start bickering.

"They can have their double date now." Red commented casually. "How was your date that time, Red and Yellow?" Blue smirked. Red and Yellow started blushing.

"Aww, look at that, Green!" Blue said. "Pesky girl" Green shook his head and muttered. "You're no fun, Green." Blue said before a 'hmph' was released. There was no reaction about Blue and Green's behavior because Red and Yellow were too busy trying to cool their face down.

* * *

Sapphire called out her Tropius and flew to the forest. "I really don't know what to say if he follows me." Sapphire muttered and face-palmed.

Ruby did not have any aerial pokemon. His best option was to use his running shoes. "I have to tell her something." Ruby said as he tried to keep up.

When Sapphire was at her usual spot (a.k.a up the tree), she crouched down, hoping Ruby wouldn't find her. She didn't even care about her rash anymore.

It only had been 5 minutes of silence. "Sapphire! I need to show you something here." Ruby's voice rang through the air. Sapphire jerked slightly. "Go away, Ruby!" Sapphire yelled.

"I know you have a rash. I have it all over my arms too." Ruby said as he neared the tree Sapphire was on. Sapphire looked up before looking down slightly, covering her cheeks.

"Your rash is covered, not like mine." Sapphire's rude tone fell and her rarely used, vulnerable voice came out. "If you feel better, here." Ruby tossed up. Sapphire was slightly shocked at Ruby's arm power.

It was a scarf that Ruby had sewn. Sapphire couldn't help but smile. She wrapped the scarf neatly across her face, only exposing her eyes. She forgot to tie up her hair and her hair length was revealed; two inches above her waist.

She jumped down and barely stabilized herself. "Never seen you fumble before." Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Never seen me in this before right?" Sapphire said.

"You do it so neatly though, as if you've done it so many times. Oh, your hair is really long." Ruby said. "I never had the time to trim it." Sapphire said as Ruby started walking.

"Don't cut it short. You hair looks better long." Ruby said. Sapphire could feel her cheeks burning and she was thankful for the scarf. "Where are we going? I thought you said you had something to show me." Ruby nodded and his face got serious.

The 2 walked silently until Ruby stopped. Sapphire gasped.

It stood alone and most of the sunlight radiating on that particular bush. The bush had flowers that was one of the most beautiful flowers Sapphire had ever seen.

"They say beauty can be deadly." Ruby said. Sapphire instantly knew something was wrong with the bush when he said that. "When did this thing appeared?"

"My guess is that it was planted when we met each other in the forest the other time. The second time we came to find Blue and Green, we were near it." Ruby said to Sapphire.

"That thing caused the rash, we brushed against it. Blue and Green did not get it because they teleported away." Sapphire inferred and she widened her eyes. "Ruby! We need to find Yellow. She knows a lot about these flowers."

"We will bring the rest of them here. I think all of them need to know this." Ruby said and called out his Kirlia. "Kirlia, teleport us back.

* * *

The 8 dex holders walked through the forest until Ruby and Sapphire told to them to stop.

"That thing gave us the rash." Sapphire said. "Why would you bring all of us here for some stupid plant?" Gold asked. "The thing is, I've never seen this plant before. Not in this forest." Sapphire continued.

Blue and the others just stared at the flower bush. _'Why does it look so oddly familiar?'_ Blue thought as she looked closely. "This flower bush is not from Kanto. It looks more like from Johto." Yellow said.

"Why do you say that, Yellow?" Crystal asked curiously. "Johto's flowers are big and their petals would have a slight curl at the end." Yellow answered,"Besides, I have never seen this flower before."

Green stared at Sapphire and Ruby. He remembered the other day the two of them were trying to tell him something. Green walked silently to Sapphire and Ruby. "What implication does this flower bush have?"

"Something nasty." Ruby said.

"Guys.." Blue's voice trembled slightly. "I know this thing. It's roots will slowly branch out to the coordinates that has been registered in it. When it is strong enough, it pulls itself up in the air and it's roots destroy everything on land." Blue continued.

"How do you know about that?" Red asked. "I think you guys should know... that I have quite a dark past." Blue said. "This is related to it." Blue said.

Silence filled the air and the other 7 dex holders stared at Blue in awe and Blue stared back wondering what their next sentence was going to be.

The forest's natural sounds entered their ears. Just then audible sounds of growth were heard. "Blue is right. That bush's roots are expanding." Yellow said.

"This is a hybrid plant mixed with different DNA. In the hybrid plants' natural state, it's harmless but it can causes allergic reaction. When it has been tampered with chemicals and other things, it becomes it's destructive form. I don't know where it's found but I'm guessing it's Johto as well."

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other. Green could feel them looking at each other even though they were behind him. "We need a trip to Johto together." Red said.

"We'll tell Lance and Cyan. No professors or gym leaders." Blue said.

"We'll tell them after our next training." Green said. The other 7 nodded. "Now, we have to go to a pharmacy." Ruby said and teleported him and Sapphire away.

"Those two are getting really close. Wow." Gold said as the other remaining 5 dex holders started walking out of the forest.

Blue started to feel sick. She covered her mouth before touching her forehead _'Why are all these happening?'_ She shook the thought off and followed them out of the forests. This, is once again not missed by Green Oak.

_'Why do I seem to know every feeling of her?'_ Green mentally asked himself before waiting for Blue to pass him so that he was in front of her. Blue was caught up in her thoughts she did not realise this simple yet tender gesture Green Oak has done.

* * *

{Training with Cyan}

The 8 dex holders were huffing and puffing.

"I did not know training included physical training!" Gold yelled as they were told to run 5 km. Even Blue was panting wildly "I wasn't ready to run!" Blue let out as she tried to steady her pace.

Cyan was running with them as well. "Our plan was not ready so we have to make do with this." Cyan said and laughed. Steven was clocking in timings for each kilometer they did.

Following their run, it was ab and arm exercises followed by stealth training. Steven, Lance and Karen led the 8 dex holders. "If you're wondering why Karen is here, stealth is her area of expertise. So she's here to guide you."

Karen threw a small smirk to Blue. "You will be going through a network of laser beams. There are 3 levels, and you will go through each one of them. The stages will only get more and more complicated each level, and you have to weave through each line without hitting any lasers."

Sapphire was up first and soon, one by one, they managed to clear the first stage. "This stage is easy because the lasers are far apart but there's some slightly difficult spots but guys managed well. Good job and now, stage 2."

Red went up first this time and again they finished it, although taking a longer time to complete that stage. "Very well done, I was not expecting all of you to clear, based on the previous stage, but you guys managed to complete this stage without fail and that's good. So as you can tell, stage 2 has more difficult angles that require a much higher concentration level. Now, on to the third stage."

Karen made Blue go last. Gold, Crystal, Red, Ruby and Green failed. Green almost made it. Yellow's petite frame made it easier for her than the others. Sapphire was agile and limber but she barely passed stage 3.

When Blue was up, she looked at Karen. "You should be good at this." Karen said to Blue softly.

Blue puffed out. She was reminded of her unpleasant memories. "Yeah, I should." Blue said before crossing the first laser.

Blue had analysed the third stage beforehand. As she navigate her way through the lasers, she could feel their eyes on her body. As she slid across the floor, her hair almost touched a laser beam. Everyone held their breath until they realized she was not out.

Blue quickly bun up her hair and proceeded. _'How could I forget about my hair?'_ she thought in her head as she weaved her way through.

Blue finished and landed outside the beams. "Good job, Blue!" Karen clapped and winked. Blue gave a small smirk. _'I haven't lost all my skills yet.'_ Blue thought.

"Stealth in key, especially during secret missions. Trust me on that. Now, all of you, get down into a split." Karen casually said.

"What?!" Red, Yellow, Green, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire and Ruby shrieked. On the other hand, Blue slid down into her split slowly as they shrieked. The elites at the back laughed at the cute scene.

"Okay, maybe not a split for you guys but...stretch and make sure you feel a legit stretch." Karen corrected and face-palmed.

And that was the end of the exams and their training. As usual, they conked out immediately after they washed up, silence falling upon their apartment.

They totally forgot about the weird floral creature that could bring destruction to the school and did not utter a word about it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I have been away from this story for quite some time, I apologize if the following chapters might seem awkward!

As usual, leave a review and tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21: The first reveal

AN= Hello there my fellow readers. I was reading the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire pokemon adventures manga and I couldn't help but look at the difference between the drawings then and now. (Steven looks so much hotter now haha). For all them Franticshippers, be sure to read it because it's so cute.

And I still hope my shippings get together. Especially Green and Blue. THEY NEED MORE MOMENTS.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did, Red and Yellow would be together and even engaged now.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

"So when are we getting our examination results?" Blue asked Green as they walked down the hallway. Classes were over for the day.

"2 weeks from now." Green said as he continued to look forward. As he walked, Green extended out his fist and many people bumped it.

By now, Blue knows Green is a popular sports player and a really hot and handsome guy in the eyes of everyone.

As much as Blue hated the attention she received (for being constantly around Green), it was amusing to see the different kind of looks people throw at her when they see her with her popular friends.

Blue and Green caught up with Yellow and Red, who had faces of relief. "You two seem relieved. Any great news?" Blue asked as some fangirls 'melted' at the sight of Green Oak.

"We managed to get a 'B' grade for Agatha's assignment." Yellow said happily. "The best both she and I ever got." Red said proudly. "Great job, friends!" Blue said and gave Red and Yellow a pat on their backs.

The 4 headed down the stairs and were soon joined by the other four junior pokedex holders. "How were classes today?" Blue asked the other 4.

"Bad." came from Crystal

"Crazy." came from Gold.

"Delirious" came from Ruby (sarcastically)

"Extremely F-ed" came from Sapphire, who tried not to curse.

"Were your classes that bad?" Red asked as they noted the 4 juniors choice of words. "Wow, in alphabetical order. Good chemistry." Blue commented as she noted the B, C, D, E and F from the 4 younger dex holders.

"The exams are over and just a week after that, they are piling work on us. Again." Crystal said and Yellow, Blue and Sapphire could tell, Crystal was starting to stretch beyond her work limit.

"And teachers seemed to be more harsh on us." Ruby said and continued, "Wild girl got ticked off because she was shaking her leg."

"Hey! Don't call me 'Wild girl'. I'm not a pokemon. And yes, Elite Drake scolded me because I was shaking my leg." Sapphire refuted and agreed and threw her hands up in disbelief.

"Well, it's the streaming year again for Crystal and Gold, while Ruby and Sapphire have a national exam at the end of the next semester they have to take before they can go on studying next year in this school." Yellow said.

"That explains why the teachers are getting more uptight with you guys." Green said.

"Alright enough about streaming, exams and teachers. Let's get food! I'm famished." Sapphire said. They automatically headed for the school's mall to find a place to eat.

As the days go by, they started becoming closer, friendlier and more empathetic towards each other.

"I really like it when the 8 of them walk together to go for a meal." Karen told Will as they were heading back to the staff room. "Indeed. Blue seems happy and that's what she deserves." The psychic boy nodded in agreement with Karen.

"After all, she suffered the most during our masked children days." Karen continued.

"Honestly speaking, all 6 of us gained a lot when we were there, as ironic as it sounds." Will said. "We actually did. We wouldn't be elites if we weren't trained that harshly by Pryce." Karen said.

_'So Blue was an Mask child as well?'_ Cyan thought as she overheard Karen and Will as Cyan was checking the schedule board. _'That would make Blue even more special.'_

* * *

After lunch, Crystal excused herself from the other 7 pokedex holders and teleported herself to the apartment to get her resources for Professor Elm's work.

"I'll meet you guys back at the apartment. I've gotta find someone first." Gold took a bicycle and cycled off.

Gold quickly cycled to Professor Elm's lab.

"Ah, nephew Gold, what a pleasant surprise!" Professor Elm said as Gold opened to lab door.

"Hello, uncle Elm... I have a request of you. Can you lighten Crystal's workload and tell Professor Oak to cut her some slack?" Gold asked.

"Why, my boy? Crystal's not complaining at all." Professor Elm cocked his head to the side curiously. "Crystal's too stubborn to acknowledge that she won't be able to handle her workload."

"Gold, it's nice of you to ask me this but how can I do that? It's Crystal's decision and we're almost there to completing a set data!" Professor Elm said, "You'd be doing Crystal a favour by studying hard."

Gold was annoyed at his uncle. "I'll go now." Gold said and walked briskly out. As he opened the lab door, Crystal was there and her face was shocked. "Gold, what are you doing here?"

"Paying my uncle a visit." Gold said, trying to keep his tone of speech in check. "I'll see you later."

Crystal sighed as she once thought of all of the work she had and began working on it immediately. Professor Elm couldn't help but ponder on Gold's request. _'Why didn't I consider about my workers' well being? My other few assistant have been working their butts off too...'_

Professor Elm sighed but soon smiled at how thoughtful Gold has become. _'He's definitely growing as a person.'_

As soon as Gold returned to the apartment, he flopped himself on the sofa. "What's wrong, Gold?" Ruby said as he looked up from his book. "Nah, it's nothing. The frustration will be gone soon." Gold replied.

"Heads up, Sapphire's coming and your scar is exposed." Gold said lazily and Ruby panicked and pulled his hat down. Sapphire went straight for the kitchen, getting a fruit before joining Gold and Ruby. "Hello there Gold and Ruby. Ruby, you aren't doing knitting or sewing for once."

"Well, a student's main job is to study." Ruby said and shrugged. "And also, being pokedex holders, we have more work to do." Gold said.

"I totally forgot about the pokedex." Sapphire said and face-palmed. "Don't worry, most of us did forget about it." Gold said. Just then, Sapphire's PokeNav beeped. "I wonder what papa wants to see me about." Sapphire said and left the apartment.

"I don't get why you can't tell Sapphire about that scar." Gold said. "I feel there's something about Sapphire that's related to my forehead scar." Ruby said.

"I don't see the link." Gold said.

"I got this scar trying to protect someone. As kids then, I couldn't exactly remember her name and all. But, my gut feeling is hinting to me that I might have protected Sapphire back then." Ruby said.

"Why don't you tell her then?" Gold said. "I can't. Not now." Ruby said. Gold peered at Ruby with a raised eyebrow. "You are one funny guy." Gold said.

\- The forest -

Blue carefully walked into the forest and sat down a few feet away from the deadly bush. She stayed there, trying to think hard of it's real location. "Where is it found?" Blue talked to herself as she stared at the bush.

As Blue sat there, her desperation increased as she heard the growing of the roots. "What are you doing here, Blue?" Yellow and Green emerged from the other side of the forest.

"I'm trying to see if the bush triggers anything in my mind about this flower bush." Blue answered and she dusted herself as she got up from her seat. "What brings the two of you here?" Blue asked inquisitively.

"Trying to collect some samples." Green said. "And sketching the flower." Yellow said. Blue immediately jumped towards Green. "No! Don't touch it."Blue said to Green, stopping him.

"Trying to extract something from it releases venom that can cause death." Blue said, her eyes getting desperate. Green could not ignore the concern and worry in Blue's eyes. "What are we going to do about it then?"

"Cut off a leaf. It has to be done quickly." Yellow said and Blue and Green turned to Yellow. "That's probably the only way to do it."

Green called out his Scizor. "Scizor, swiftly cut of the leaf and dropped it in this glass case." Scizor did as he was told.

Blue heaved a sigh of relief and sat back down. "The last time someone tried to extract a sample using a needle died in within minutes. Definitely not a pretty sight to see."

"Blue, what did you see back then?" Yellow asked. "Everything evil organisations or organisations with a wrong cause do." Blue said and sighed. "Can you imagine how traumatizing it can be for kids to watch it?"

"Kids?!" Yellow dropped her pencil. "Yes, kids..." Blue said sadly and shook off the thought. Yellow and Green exchanged glances. "Do you know the Masked Children? Do you remember the catastrophe that took place 13 years ago at Pallet town?" Blue asked without hesitance this time.

Green and Yellow nodded. "I was a Masked Child. I got kidnapped by Ho-oh and underwent training; physical, emotional and academic training, with other children such as Will and Karen of the elites. I managed to escape with my young cousin 4 years ago and found my brother."

"The other masked children left after Pryce got stuck in time. There, that should explain my dark past." Blue said and turned to them who's mouth were hanging. "It does feel good to let it out." Blue said and smiled.

"If that changes your opinion about me, it can't be helped then." Blue said a sad smile appearing on her face.

Green and Yellow looked at Blue and could tell it had been bothering her since day 1 at her school. Yellow stood up and hugged Blue. "Your past doesn't define you. Your present actions do." Yellow said and Blue started to tear up.

"Thank you" Blue said, smiling through the tears that fell.

"You guys now know where I get my knowledge and expertise already." Blue said and laughed. "Now, we need to stop this flower from growing."

Yellow and Green gave small smiles and nodded.

_'She's revealing more about herself. She's starting to let go. It's nice to see that.'_ Green thought as they headed out of the forest.

"We have to tell this to the elites. Not the professors yet." Blue said. "I thought you didn't want to tell the other elites?" Yellow asked.

"Since you guys know that Karen and Will were part of the masked children as well, they might be able to help." Blue offered.

"Green, can you do me a favor?" Blue requested and Green turned to Blue with a raised eyebrow. "Can you help me share my past to the other pokedex holders?" Blue asked with a slight smirk.

"What are trying to do?"

"Nothing. Just help me." Blue winked and walked on. "Do it for her sake." Yellow said and followed behind Blue.

Green rolled his eyes, said 'Pesky girl' before walking on.

\- Back at the apartments -

The other 5 dex holders dropped their jaws once Green told what Blue had told him and Yellow in the forest.

"Rest assured, guys. I'm far away from that life." Blue said, now a little worried about their reaction. "It's not that but...it must have been one hectic and chaotic childhood." Red said.

"Yeah, it was. There was another child who got kidnapped by Pryce at the age of barely 2 years old."

"WHAT?! 2 YEARS OLD? THAT'S CRAZY!" Gold said and jumped up. "He grew up with a lot of trauma but he couldn't show it and he learnt to hide it well. It's been a while since I last contacted him." Blue said.

"Enough about my past for now. We need to report this flower bush to the elites soon." Blue said and was about to stand up when Professor Oak's face appeared on their TV screen.

"Hello pokedex holders! Remember about the meeting I told you that we're having after your exams? You guys need not attend the meeting anymore because the meeting will be conducted during your class time and class time is more important than the meeting as of now. The elite trainers will give you info about the meeting. See you soon!" Professor Oak said in one breath and the TV screen went pitch black.

"Your grandfather could be a rapper." Gold joked. "Don't give him hope." Green said at Gold's sentence.

The other 6 laughed.

* * *

The elites (Cyan, Steven, Lance, Bruno, Drake, Glacia, Lorelei, Will and Karen) clapped as they were done with the set up of the drones. "That was work man."

"My cardio for the month." Lorelei said. The others laughed. "Maybe Lorelei should join the dex holders training so that she will get more cardio." Karen suggested and Lorelei gave a fake glare at Karen.

"Those dex holders are full of potential. They could be elites one day." Bruno said. "No doubt." Steven said.

"Honestly, I'm quite worried that the foreseen danger that might be related to our past!" Will said. All heads turned sharply to Will. "Are you sure?" Karen said. Will could detect the mild desperation in Karen's voice.

"That's my hunch." Will said. "I can't be fully sure yet."

"I guess that only means they need to have more training." Bruno said. "Another problem is the dex holder's studies. I'm more worried about the 4 younger ones most." Drake said.

"You're so worried that you've become so uptight on them. Can you believe he chided Sapphire because she was just shaking her leg?" Glacia said to the other elites. "Hey! It was distracting." Drake said.

"Who could believe the two are married? For 5 years already!" Steven said with a laugh. "Drake might look old but he can be like a child." Cyan said.

"I heard that Cyan!" Drake said and crossed his arms. "I'm kidding!" Cyan raised her arms in mock defense. "That was a good laugh. Now we have to get serious and try to get the dex holders stronger than they are now." The other elites nodded.

"The next training shall be in a week!" Lance announced. "Yes, Sir!" Cyan said and marched to her computer. "Isn't she cute?" Lance and the other elites whispered to Steven.

"What are you trying to get me to say?" Steven raised his eyebrow to the other elites and the elites grinned at him with raised eyebrows.

* * *

It wasn't easy for Blue to fall asleep now that she brought up her past.

Blue tossed and turned on her bed for the hundred time that night. Whenever she closed her eyes, the childhood torture started to creep in to haunt her. Blue sighed and walked to her balcony.

She sat down on the arm chair and gazed at the stars and the moon. It was a full moon and the moon glowed brightly. Even though it was dark, she could see the streams of water calmly flowing along.

Before she knew it, the nature had become her lullaby.

The next morning, when she woke up, she found a blanket covering her. _'Where did this come from?'_ Blue thought as she stirred from her sleep. She winced in pain as she stretch. "Back ache, neck ache, shoulder ache, butt ache." She said as she tried walking.

As the blanket fell of her, she looked at the connecting door and realized it was left ajar.

_'Green, put this?'_ Blue thought as she tossed the blanket on her bed. She peeked at the connecting door and saw Green asleep._ 'Don't jump to conclusions, Blue. You'll ask Green later.'_

As she laid on her bed again, she could hear Green waking up. She heard him walking over to the connecting door and all of a sudden, Blue was slightly nervous.

Blue jumped as Green opened the door and Green could clearly see that Blue was awake. "Good morning. Were you up the whole night?" Blue asked as she tried to stand up.

"Of course, because someone wouldn't stop messing with her bed." Blue laughed as soon as she heard Green say that. "Did you put the blanket on me?" Blue asked as Green turned back to his room. Green gave a quick nod and headed back to his room quickly, so that Blue would not see him get red.

"Aww, Greenie, you're so nice. Thanks!" Blue said cheekily. Blue heard no answer from Green. She smiled and as she tried to walk, she winced again.

_'Nice idea, Blue. To fall asleep on the armchair.'_ Blue thought as she went to take a shower.

* * *

That's chapter 21! Hope you enjoyed it and as usual, leave a review! (I love reviews.)

P.S I know Drake is supposed to be very very old but let's take it he is old, but not that old and Glacia is not that young. (I'm sorry if you guys don't like me shipping the elites together. Forgive me hoho)

See you soon!


	22. Chapter 22: The Sunday Fun

AN= Hello lovely readers! Sorry, I didn't managed to update last week cause I was out the whole week and didn't have time to sit down and update. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

The dex holders were having another training session.

This time, their training was the dummy target practice.

"I'll be conducting today's training today. What you see are not ordinary dummy targets." Steven said as he introduced the dummy targets to the dex holders.

"Special feature, this type of stone used to make the dummies will absorb your attacks, and pass it through the power calculator to tell you the force of your pokemon's attack." Steven said.

"Physics overload" Lorelei casually remarked. The elites, as usual, were in the observatory room.

"So go ahead and start attacking the dummy to test out your pokemon's strength!" Steven said confidently.

The dex holder's fired away instantly.

"Yellow's pokemon powers are a little weak today." Will commented. "I don't think she's in the right mood for fighting today, that's why." Cyan answered.

"It's not her natural instinct and part of her will to fight. But I think we all know she can fight when she needs to." Lance continued.

"You guys are getting the hang of it!" Steven yelled. "Now remember the combination attack Cyan asked you to do during the first session? Try it on the dummy." Steven directed to the dex holders.

Just then, Glacia rushed to the microphone.

"Wait! Don't shoot all at one time!" Glacia spoke through the microphone. The other elites in the observatory room turned to look at her.

"T-then, we can see each dex holder's combination attack so that we can all have a good look?" Glacia explained.

The other elites raised an eyebrow, not exactly buying her explanation. Lorelei and Lance looked at each other before looking at Drake who turned away the moment he saw Lance and Lorelei's eyes on him.

Lance and Lorelei turned to each other one more time and nodded their head.

Steven gave Glacia thumbs up "So let's have Gold first." Steven said.

"All the dex holders seems to have improved quite a bit." Cyan commented and smiled.

One by one the dex holders shot the dummy with their combination attacks.

"Yellow's accuracy has become more spot on and her pokemon attacks have the same force so they go well together." Drake commented.

By the end of the dummy target practice, the dex holders were exhausted.

"It's only a Sunday morning and boy, I'm beat." Blue said as she took a seat.

"I second that!" Sapphire said as she laid on the floor.

"Good job dex holders! This has been the fifth or sixth training and you guys have been doing well." Lance said as he and the other elites joined them at the training hall.

"Keep up the good work and, the four young dex holders, make sure you balance out the time using the pokedex, training and studies." Will reminded.

The 4 junior dex holders nodded.

"Run along and enjoy your Sunday!" Cyan said, smiling as the dex holders left.

As soon as the dex holders left, Karen turned to Cyan.

"You sound like a proud mother." Karen laughed. Cyan shrugged.

"What can I say? They've grown so much." Cyan replied and they all laughed.

\- Outside the training facility -

"I'm starving." Sapphire, Gold and Ruby cried out.

"You guys are always hungry. Let's go grab some food." Green said and led the way.

They were heading to the Japanese restaurant that Crystal had brought them to before.

Just as the 8 dex holders were entering the cafe, Misty and Erika were at the counter paying for their meal.

"It almost feels like a deja vu moment." Blue said as soon as they saw Misty.

"Hey, Misty!" Yellow said, trying to not make the atmosphere awkward. "Oh, hey, Misty!" Red offered a wide smile.

Just then, Brock entered in. "Oh hi guys, I'll leave with Erika now!" Misty smiled and nodded.

After Erika and Brock left, Misty smiled before telling the dex holders, "Aren't the two of them cute together?"

"Eh?!" All the dex holders cried in unison, "They're together?"

"Brock managed to confess to Erika." Misty said with a laugh.

"I guess we'll make our move inside the restaurant now. See you, Misty." Green said.

The dex holders were about to walk in until Misty said "I'm so sorry for treating you guys like crap." The 4 junior dex holders looked up to see Misty, quite shocked that Misty was apologizing.

"and Red, sorry for throwing myself at you like some whore" Misty continued and laughed when she said the last part. The dex holders gave a chuckle.

"Apologies accepted!" Gold said with a smile and shake Misty's hand. "And no, Misty, you aren't a whore." Blue said.

Just as the dex holders were _finally_ about to move inside the restaurant, Misty turned to Red.

"You should make a move soon." Misty said and winked.

Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby and Gold had confused looks.

Green and Blue had an eyebrow raised and glanced at Red.

Red had a confused look but as seconds went by, his face was turning the color of his name.

Soon all 7 dex holders looked at him.

"What?" Red said as he felt 7 pairs of eyes looking at him. "Let's go in and order."

* * *

Steven and Cyan crouched near the door where the elites' meeting was held.

"The weirdest thing I've ever done." Steven commented on their actions.

"We don't have much of a choice.." Cyan said sadly as she thought about the amount of times she and Steven crouched near the meeting venue to listen.

Well, they didn't do it all the time but it was a Sunday afternoon...and they had free time. So why not?

"Professor Oak is gonna try to locate the missing kanto legendary trio..." Cyan muttered as she jotted down in her notebook.

"A list of school events...such as contests, tournaments, school concerts, galleries..." Steven muttered for Cyan to note down.

"Sports day..." Cyan said out.

Before Steven could even say the next thing he heard, his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Lunch." Cyan said, stood up and laughed.

"About time." Steven said and stood up as well. "Where to?" Cyan asked.

"Let's have Metagross teleport us somewhere since we can't decide on a location." Steven suggested as they walked out of the school building.

"Nice idea. By the time we decide on a place on our own, we would have lost 2 pounds just thinking about a place and starving ourselves." Cyan said with a laugh.

"That always happens to us." Steven said with a laugh.

Metagross had teleported to a Japanese restaurant.

As Steven and Cyan were about to enter in, they saw the dex holders.

"Aw look at them eating together." Cyan said at the sight of the dex holders eating together with smiles.

"You are really affectionate towards them." Steven said as they entered the restaurant.

"I think because...I want to watch over them and protect them. Something no one has done for me because I was alone ever since the mask man frenzy happened 12-13 years ago." Cyan said.

"The fact that Red, Green and Blue are from Pallet Town and Yellow is from Viridian, makes me more affectionate towards the dex holders." Cyan explained.

Even though Cyan need not further explain, Steven could understand why Cyan wanted to protect the dex holders and nurture them.

"You would make a good mother." Steven said and chuckled.

"I think I would but where can I find a husband who would choose me?" Cyan said and laughed.

Steven choked on the water the waiter had served.

Cyan immediately offered some napkins and her face became serious.

"Are you alright?" Cyan said and Steven nodded. "Why wouldn't you be able to find a husband? You can easily pick up a guy." Steven said with a chuckle.

"I can't pick up a guy easily. It takes me so long just to be really comfortable with guys and if I want to pick up a new guy now, I would be 30 years old when I get married!" Cyan said.

"What's wrong about getting married at 30?" Steven asked. "Nothing wrong but I want to get married at 24-27. I don't know if that might happen though." Cyan said.

Before Steven could ask anymore question, Cyan raised her hand to call for the waiter.

Steven sighed inwardly and placed his order

_'Why do I feel like I'm hinting to Steven about my feelings? I don't even know what I feel now.'_ Cyan thought as she glanced at Steven.

When Cyan's and Steven's food came, the dex holders were about to leave.

"Isn't that Cyan and Steven?" Gold asked. "Obviously. Cyan's cyan streak is so striking." Crystal said with a 'duh' tone.

"You didn't have to use that tone with me!" Gold said.

Before Crystal can open her mouth, Green pushed the two out of the restaurant.

"Nice move shutting them up, Green." Blue said. Yellow laughed.

"The atmosphere around Cyan and Steven seem a little off today." Yellow said as she noticed Cyan and Steven.

"Yeah." Sapphire said and continued, "but you have to admit that they will make a cute couple."

The other dex holders nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was another Sunday morning and the dex holders were having their breakfast.

As soon as all the dex holders were present on the dining table, Red looked at all of them and opened his mouth.

"I have something to tell you guys."

7 pairs of eyes instantly looked at Red and they placed their utensils down.

"Do you guys know what my last name is?" Red asked.

"Pallet town?" Sapphire said as she tried to swallow her food.

They all laughed. "Nice try, but that's not my name."

"I'm Red Ketchum...of Pallet Town."

"Ketchum?" Ruby said.

"_Ketchum?!_" Green looked shock.

"KETCHUM?" Gold echoed louder and stood up.

"Isn't Ketchum the last name of one of the legendary trainers of the world?" Crystal said calmly.

"YEAH!" Sapphire agreed.

"Wait, if Red is a Ketchum, does that mean...Ash is your brother?!" Blue tried to clarify.

"You hit the nail on the head." Red said to the 7 dex holders. "Ash is my older brother."

"Is there any reason to bring up this shocking but not so shocking fact?" Green queried.

"Well...I was thinking Misty and Ash would be a good couple and I wanted you guys to help me to get them interested into each other." Red said.

Everyone, including Yellow, smacked their hands on their face.

"Who knew that Red, the trainer, would one day aspire to be a matchmaker slash cupid?" Green said sarcastically.

"I feel guilty for rejecting her so I have to do something but definitely not getting together with her." Red reasoned

"I wonder why." Blue said 'curiously'. Green kicked her leg, under the table and Blue winced a little.

"So will you guys help me?" Red asked.

"Why not?" The other 7 dex holders shrugged, even Green.

* * *

"Why did we agree to Red's plan?" Green muttered as he sat across Blue, disguised with a pair of glasses, a white buttoned shirt which Green rolled up his sleeves, and some black pants.

Blue, had a black fedora hat on and her hair was curlier than usual. She wore a short navy blue dress with nude heels.

"Who knew Red could and would coerce us into pretending to be a couple and observe them. How was he able to do that?" Blue said to Green as she shook her head.

A few tables away, sat Red, Misty, Yellow and Ash, eating heartily.

"We could be traininrg the Eevee." Green said.

"Or exercising." Blue continued.

"Or reading." Green continued.

"Or using the pokedex." Blue said

"Or-" Green was about to think of another thing he could do but he was cut off by Blue.

"Okay we should stop thinking about this. Let's think that by Red getting Misty out of the way, he could confess to Yellow with ease." Blue said with logic that scared Green a little.

"Since when have you become the one that's clear headed?" Green asked.

"Maybe because we are pretending to be a couple, I get to be someone different and can be the clear headed one." Blue winked.

Green rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the four at the other table.

"Misty seems really shy when Ash speaks." Green noted down on the notepad Red provided him.

"Add 'Red and Yellow blush slightly whenever they look at each other'." Blue said and Green looked at Blue. "It's true!" Blue said.

"Well yes, but I can't let Red know you know." Green said and looked at his watch. "Come on, we need to get to the next location." Green said and stood up and walked.

Blue had a little smirk. "Hey, what are we pretending to be?"

Green stopped in his tracks and sighed. Green walked back to Blue and extended out a hand. Blue accepted and stood up.

"Would you rather hold hands or link arms?" Blue asked cheekily. Green rolled his eyes and linked arms with Blue. Holding hands would make them more couple-y.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" Green said as they walked out of the cafe.

Blue nodded and smiled. "To see you being a gentleman towards me because Red strictly told us to stay in character and, the fact that Red and Yellow will be closer, of course it's fun." Blue said.

"Just one gripe, I hate heels." Blue gritted between her teeth as she tried to walk elegantly.

"Shouldn't heels be nothing when you can dance your toes?" Green questioned as he let go of Blue's arm once they were meters away from the cafe.

"Well...yeah but I HAVE BEEN WEARING THIS PAIR OF 4 INCH HEELS FOR 6 HOURS ALREADY!" Blue hollered.

Green didn't flinch at Blue's yell. "Just hop on. I want this day to be over as much as you do. Trust me." Green said as he helped Blue up Charizard.

_'Honestly, I don't want this day to be over so quickly because Green looks hot as f*ck'_ Blue mentally thought and giggled inside, careful to not let Green detect this cheeky side of her.

"Wait, how do you know I can dance en pointe?" Blue asked as she was on Charizard. "I happened to pass by the dance studio the other day...it's almost two months back." Green said as Charizard took off.

As Charizard flew higher, Blue gripped hard on Charizard's skin.

"Woah, calm down Missy! Don't need to try to pull Charizard's skin tightly! It can hurt like a scratch attack." Green said.

"I can't." Blue said, her voice trembling slightly. Green sighed and reconsidered the next action he was going to do.

Green gently held Blue's waist with one arm. "I know you are scared of flying. Now that I'm holding you, you can loosen your grip on Charizard.

On the inside, Green blanched because he never said such mushy stuff to a girl before.

"How do you know that I hate flying?" Blue asked as she felt a weird sense of reassurance when Green held her waist.

"You are always hesitant to fly and you don't own any flying pokemon." Green stated his observation. "And if I can be more specific, you hate flying type pokemon."

Blue was baffled at how Green could see her fears.

"Yes...that's right." Blue said. "Just to make clear one thing, I am observant toward everything, not just you." Green said.

Blue was not paying attention to Green anymore. Instead, haunting pictures of Ho-oh flashed through her mind and she shivered.

Green stopped talking and silence filled them for the rest of the journey to their next location.

* * *

This chapter seems different than usual, in my opinion. I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! See you soon!

P.S I really want to talk about the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire's manga but I don't want to be a spoiler. ):


	23. Chapter 23: Back and forth

AN= I was actually quite worried the Ash-Misty thing and Green and Blue pretending to be a couple was a bit off but I hope it was a good Oldrival moment. (That's why I need reviews hoho)

Anyways, it's December already. Can't believe 2015 is going to end soon but I'll still continue with this story. No worries. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokemon. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

"You really stayed in character the whole time. I'm impressed, Greenie." Blue said as they walked into the apartment sector.

"Misty almost caught us just now at the theater." Green said. Blue had taken off her hat and nodded.

_\- Back at theater -_

_Once the show had ended, Misty got up to stretch and turned._

_When Misty turned, she saw Green and Blue._

_"Green, I think Misty saw us. What do we do?!" Blue panicked._

_"Red, Yellow, I think I saw Blue and Green behind us." Misty said and turned to Red and Yellow._

_Green stood up and pulled Blue and placed his hands on her waist and led her out of the theater, pretending to laugh to give a facade of a 'happy marriage'._

_"I think you saw two people similar!" Yellow said and laughed._

_"I don't really think Blue and Green will come all the way to the theater on a Sunday night especially since there's school tomorrow." Red said._

_"You two are right...I must have seen two similar people. They don't dress like that." Misty said and sat back down._

_Green and Blue 'dropped the act' and hurried out of the theater once they heard Misty convinced herself she didn't see Blue and Green._

_Red and Yellow sweat-dropped and hoped that Misty didn't think it was Blue and Green._

"That was a close one." Green said.

When Blue and Green entered the apartment, they were greeted by the junior dex holders, with the exception of Crystal who was doing her work seriously by the table.

"How was the date for all _3_ couples?" Gold asked.

"We aren't a legit couple." Green said and Blue nodded furiously.

"To answer your question, it was fun for them, but painful for the both of us." Blue said as she kicked off her heels with some angst. She became much more shorter than Green.

"What she said." Green said as he collapsed on the sofa.

"Why would it be painful?" Ruby asked curiously. "Trying to be sweet and chummy with someone who is a friend, pretending to be a happily married couple isn't easy." Green said as he took off his fake glasses and messed up his hair.

"It's even more painful for me because I had to walk elegantly in heels for 8 hours straight." Blue explained as she took a seat on a bean bag.

"Misty and Ash better get married. If not, I'm going to make both of them wear heels for 16 hours!" Blue continued.

"I never want to do what Red made us do ever again." Green said to the living souls in the room. The 4 junior dex holders laughed.

"I still can't understand how Red managed to make us do it. Red is way nicer than the both of us...yet he could get us to be a couple to spy on them!" Blue said and tossed her head back onto the bean bag in defeat.

"How's Yellow and Red?" Gold asked Blue and Green. All the heads turned sharply to Gold's as soon as he asked the question, with a bewildered expression.

"Sapphire and Ruby won't know, but, Green and Blue, you definitely know what I'm talking about." Gold said with a smirk.

"It's too obvious, especially with Misty's hint." Gold explained. Ruby, now understood what Gold meant.

However, Sapphire was confused as heck and Crystal was so busy that she thought Gold was spouting nonsense.

"They're fine...I guess..." Blue said with uncertainty, feeling slightly worried that Green might assassinate her in her sleep for saying that.

"Let's go for dinner." Green said and stood up.

_'What a way to change the topic.'_ Blue thought and expected Green's diversion to fail.

However, she was in disbelief as soon as the 4 junior dex holders agreed to food. _'His diversion...actually worked?!'_

"I think we skipped tea break." Sapphire said as she realized how hungry she was. Crystal nodded. Gold understood Green's topic change and played along.

"Gold, Chris, Sapph and Ruby, you can go down to the lobby first while Blue and I go get dressed." Green said.

They nodded and Blue and Green headed for the stairs together. "Okay, we need to stop the husband-wife play thing now, because it's creeping me out!" Blue told Green.

"What did I do? I'm guessing you did enjoy being my 'wife'." Green gave a smirked that sent shivers done Blue's spine. Blue turned a little pink and gave a loud 'No.'

"How did you know I wanted to change out of my attire?" Blue asked.

"It's common sense. Who would want to go for dinner in a tight dress and heels in a school campus?" Green said.

"Wow, you really know a lot about girls." Blue said, half-sarcastically and half-sincerely.

_'He's good.'_ Blue thought as she entered her room and threw the short navy blue dress over her head and donning a pair of tights and an over-sized sweater.

Blue bun her hair as she walked down the stairs and met with the 4 dex holders and Green for dinner.

* * *

"Crystal, I've been seeing you being really busy these days." Blue said as Crystal sat in front of her at the dining table.

"Yeah. Work has been piling up." Crystal said sadly. Even Green felt an ounce of sympathy for Crystal.

"What kind of work?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well...Research...and the professor's even want me to write a book on how to catch Pokemon with much ease. What else...there's also a lab testing report to be done, and school work from every of my subject teacher." Crystal said and sighed.

"You need a break." Gold said. "Absolutely." Blue agreed. "How can I when I have so much work?" Crystal asked quizzically before putting her neatly twirled spaghetti into her mouth.

"When there's a will, there's a way." Sapphire said with determination.

After dinner, when Crystal was in her room, she heard a knock.

Crystal walked to the main door and opened it and saw no one there.

"I thought I heard someone knock...I must be hallucinating." Crystal said and was about to walk back to her table when she heard a knock and a voice.

"Super Serious Gal, you are not hallucinating." Crystal jumped in surprised and opened the connecting door, to reveal Gold standing there.

"Any matter?" Crystal asked before continuing, "I really need to get back to work."

"Your work is the matter." Gold said and leaned on the door frame. "What about it?" Crystal questioned Gold.

"It's too much for you to handle. Tell Professor Oak and Elm you have to do less." Gold spoke. "I can't." Crystal answered and turned away.

"Why not? You have a major exam this year! You don't even have time to breathe now!" Gold retorted. "All the dex holders are worried for you! Especially Yellow and the other two lasses of this apartment." Gold continued.

"It's part of an agreement I have...to help the professors." Crystal said. "Remember 2 years back, I was helping at this academy for orphaned children?" Gold had an invisible question mark on his head.

"What's that got to do with your heavy workload?" Gold asked.

"When Professor Oak approached me to help him almost full-time, I said I would only do that if he funded the repair of Earl Dervish's Pokemon Academy. I have to keep my promise, Gold." Crystal said and sighed.

"You can always ask us for help." Yellow's voice rang through Crystal's room and Crystal turned to see all the dex holders (except Green) behind Gold.

"We'll be happy to help." Blue said and Sapphire nodded.

Crystal smiled. All she needed from the dex holders was their moral support.

Crystal glanced at Gold, who offered a smirk and a smile. She gave a smile to Gold before diverting the attention away from her.

"So, Yellow, how was the date?" Crystal asked and all eyes were on Red and Yellow.

"Great news, guys!" Red hollered excitedly. From outside the hallway, Blue could hear footsteps and she chuckled. _'Those definitely belong to Green.'_

As Red opened his mouth to announce the good news, Green appeared behind Ruby and Blue. Blue turned slightly and looked at Green.

"ASH ASKED MISTY OUT ON A SECOND DATE!" Red said and the room was still silent. Not the reaction Red and Yellow were hoping for.

"Isn't that great news?" Yellow said and turned to the whole gang. "I thought you and-!" Blue opened her mouth but Green slapped his hand across Blue's mouth and rolled his eyes.

"That's quite great! When will the wedding invitations be sent out?" Gold filled in for Blue. Red laughed and said, "Who knows? Maybe next year!"

The other 6 dex holders face-palmed and walked out of Crystal's room, leaving Red and Yellow there.

"I thought Misty and Ash going on a second date was an exciting news." Yellow said. "I thought so too..." Red said before they left the room.

\- Down the hallway -

When Green and Blue were a distance away from the other dex holders, Green let go his hand.

"Why did you stop me? I might be saving them!" Blue retorted and crossed her arms.

"I don't know how you think you're saving them." Green replied back. "Let Red and Yellow do it themselves. It will probably be more memorable for them."

Blue 'tsk-ed' and walked with Green. "By the way, why isn't our Eevee evolving yet?" Green asked as they continued walking.

"Beats me. The amount of time we trained and played with it should be enough for it to evolve." Blue said. "Now that, you've pointed out the Eevee assignment, we have to do a report on the Eevee."

"A report?!" Green widened his eyes and looked at Blue. "From the time we started training Eevee to the moment the Eevee evolves and at least 3 days after the Eevee evolves." Blue gave the details.

"Why am I not aware of this?" Green said with a raised eyebrow. "Aww, Greenie doesn't know something I know!" Blue teased. Blue could see Green's temple starting to throb and she mentally snickered.

"You came late for class the other day as you had to settle something so you didn't hear it," Blue said and continued, "but rest assured, I've been recording everything about the Eevee. You're welcome." Blue winked playfully.

"Pesky girl." Green rolled his eyes and went into his room

_'Blue - 1, Green - 0'_ Blue thought with a smirk as she walked into her room, starting on her revision.

* * *

{Monday afternoon.}

"I can't believe it." Blue said and threw her hands up in disbelief.

"What's wrong, Blue?" Yellow asked as the four girls sat at their table, having lunch.

"Lorelei expects us to complete 3 essays in 4 days!" Blue said and stabbed her potato. "Looks like my revision schedule ain't tough enough." Sapphire said.

"I need to finish 3 essays in 6 days. Best part, WE HAVE TO GO FOR CLASS ON SATURDAY MORNING OH GOSH." Sapphire said. "Chill Sapphire, at least Norman isn't like Drake." Crystal said and laughed.

"I can't complain about my work because Crystal's work is definitely more heavy than mine." Yellow said before putting a mouthful of soup in her mouth.

It was 2 in the afternoon and the girls stood up and cleared their trays before teleporting to the secret facility.

Outside the secret training facility, the male dex holders stood there, waiting for the girls.

"Women are always late." Gold said and 'tsk-ed'.

The pokedex holders were going to tell the elites of the mysterious weird flower in the forest. When the 4 female dex holders appeared in front of the male dex holders, they got a shock.

"You guys are really early. Especially with teleport." Green said sarcastically.

"Yes, really early." Red stretched the 'really' in exaggeration and played along with Green.

The girls ignored the sarcasm and entered the training facility with the guys.

{After the dex holders reported the flower to the elites}

Karen balled her fists tightly that her nails dug into her skin. Will held his head. "What a disaster." Will muttered in annoyance.

Blue glanced to Karen and Will who had pissed off looks. Blue could understand why.

"Karen, Will, I'm sure you've dealt with this before." Lance said and turned to them. They nodded their heads. "How many months has the flower been planted for?" Karen looked to the dex holders.

"More than 2 months." Ruby said. "But I think it's been slightly more than a month since the plant has been tampered with." Karen and Will's eyes widened and looked at Ruby.

"We don't have much time." Karen said with shifty eyes. The elites looked at each other. "Elites, this is a serious matter. We need a discussion now." Lance said.

"I suggest that Karen, Will and the dex holders go find the solution to this plant thing." Cyan said.

"I second that." Lorelei and Steven said at the same time. The other elites nodded in agreement. "That's the most feasible plan to do." Bruno said.

"Okay, dex holders, Karen and Will, you guys will go on your first mission to find the solution." Lance said.

The dex holders had looks of disbelief. _'That's how they conduct a discussion?'_ ran though the minds of the dex holders.

"Karen and Will, this is in your hands now. Please do it well." Lance said with some desperation.

"Sorry, elites but, is this how you conduct a discussion?" Sapphire asked, causing Ruby and Crystal to kick Sapphire in the leg.

"Not really..." Lorelei said and the elites rubbed the back of their head. "We do this without the old bags and Professors." Karen said.

"Old bags?"

"Anyone older than Drake." Will answered the dex holders. "I'm not that old!" Drake said the moment he heard his name.

"No one said you were!" Glacia replied.

Lance signaled them to leave before the husband and wife start their debate.

"I could foresee this happening if Gold and Crystal end up together." Will said and everyone got a shock. Crystal and Gold had their jaws hanging.

"Back to the topic," Karen said after slapping Will's head, "we'll meet you guys tomorrow here to discuss the details of the mission. We are running out of time." Karen continued.

The dex holders merely nodded and were still baffled by how the elites go about doing stuff without their superiors.

"I guess if it works for them. Then it should be alright." Red explained as they headed back to the school campus for after school extra lessons.

* * *

Holla friends! As usual leave a review because I love your opinions and all! See ya in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24: The Shame Game

AN= Hi lovely readers! Sorry for not updating frequently (like I said I would). I was having quite a case of writer's block and I was on holiday so, forgive me! Now that I think about it, I'm not even halfway done with the story and I know the next 2-3 years, I most probably won't be able to update a lot...let's hope next year I can squeeze an update at least every month. Enough with my nag, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Belated Merry Christmas and Happy new year guys! Hope you've had a great 2015!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

The 8 dex holders sat in one of the conference rooms of the secret training facility and listened to Karen and Will.

"More details about the flower, it is more native in the Johto region, but it being such a strong flower, it an thrive any where." Will said.

"I'll cut to the chase because I'm really annoyed by the flower. The only way to destroy the tampered flower is with an antidote of two Hoenn flowers' nectar mixed together with pure spring water." Karen said.

"Which two flowers?" Sapphire asked eagerly but her expression fell when she saw the two flowers flashed on the screen. "What's wrong, Sapphire?" Red asked.

"Those flowers are extremely rare and I don't know where they can be found." Sapphire said.

"They are found at the Seafloor Cavern and Mt. Chimney, which are two more challenging locations to reach." Will explained to the Dex holders.

"For the Seafloor Cavern, you need a pokemon that can Dive. As far as I know, only Sapphire has a diving pokemon, Relicanth." Karen went on with the presentation.

Sapphire soon had a look of shock._ 'Relo can dive?'_ Sapphire asked herself mentally, totally distracted from the meeting. Yellow, sensing that, tapped Sapphire lightly to get her to focus.

"Therefore the following week, bring a water pokemon. Elite Wallace will teach you the move. At least one person from your pairs have to learn the move. It will be great if all of your water pokemon can learn dive." Karen said to the dex holders.

"The following week? Won't you give the flower bush more time to grow?" Blue raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have a choice. Even though we know the locations of the flowers, we need to narrow down the location in the location because the flowers are extremely rare. That will take some time. Also, you guys," Karen told the dex holders.

"Have to get your results." Will finished Karen's sentence for her. Karen nodded before Will started to speak again.

"I'll send more details to you via your emails. So please check it." Will said the the dex holders.

"That's all for today. Hurry along, you guys have lessons." Karen said finally, dismissing them.

As the dex holders left the Secret training facility for their morning classes, Sapphire called out her Tropius and got on, taking out her Pokedex.

Ruby hopped on and saw Sapphire busy with her pokdex. Ruby looked at her before speaking, "What's wrong?"

Sapphire turned to Ruby and shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit shocked that I don't know my own pokemon well." Sapphire told Ruby.

"Ahhh..." Ruby nodded his head as Sapphire fiddled with the pokedex and Tropius flew them back to campus.

Blue, Yellow and Green flew on Charizard while Red's Aerodactyl flew Red alongside Charizard.

"Battle classes starts in 20 minutes. We should be there in time." Green said to the 3 dex holders around him after doing some mental calculations.

"I get a feeling that today's battle class will be about battle theory." Red said. Yellow had a smile. "That's great news for me." Yellow said.

"I was hoping for the offensive class. So that I can defeat Blue." Green said to the other three. "Hey!" Blue yelled in reply.

"Trust me, I knew I could have finished you off. My Scizor could easily knock out your Wigglytuff." Green said back to Blue. Yellow and Red exchanged glances.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on." Blue told Green with a smirk. "Guys, I don't think anytime soon is a good time for a replacement battle." Red told Green and Blue, who broke their eye contact from each other and turned to Red.

"Right! The flower bush!" Blue said and smacked her forehead. "That flower bush is such a pain in the butt." Blue complained as Charizard flew closer to school campus.

"We don't have a choice." Green said and hopped off Charizard. Blue and Yellow followed suit. The 4 older dex holders walked down the hallway to go to class.

As the 4 dex holders walled down the hallways to get to class, murmurs and mutters could be heard.

"Why does Blue and Yellow always stick around Red and Green? They are such an eyesore."

"Don't Green and Red feel awkward with them?"

Green, Red and Yellow could see Blue rolling her eyes each time she heard those remarks.

"Don't bother them, Blue. These type of remarks can't be avoided when it comes to us." Red said to Blue.

"In other words, deal with it." Green told Blue curtly. Blue glared at Green.

"What's up with you two today?" Yellow asked Blue and Green.

"Nothing's wrong, it's Green just getting on my nerves." Blue broke her glare and crossed her arms. "Likewise." Green replied to Yellow's question.

"Blue, is there something going on between you and Green?" Yellow asked Blue. Blue stumbled forward upon hearing that while Green sharply turned his head to Yellow.

"Yellow, what are you saying?" Green asked as the 4 dex holder stopped walking. "I have observed you two for a bit." Yellow told the other three.

"Okay, time out! Time to go to our classes!" Red stepped in and pushed Yellow to their class, chuckling slightly.

"Yellow observed us. Why doesn't she observe Red?" Blue muttered under her breath after Yellow and Red were in their class.

"Agreed." Green said amd they walked in to their classes.

Behind them, five girls looked at Blue as she and Green walked into their class.

"I can't stand how that bitch gets to stick around the boys." One of the five girls told the other 4 girls. "I know right." The other four replied.

"We need to humiliate and embarrass her." Another girl said with determination.

"What are you girls doing there?!" A voice called out to the five girls. The person walked out from the shadows, revealing Blackthorn's gym leader, Clair.

Before the five girls could open their mouths to sugar-coat their way out, Clair told them straight in the face "Detention."

"but!" the five girls tried to explain.

"DETENTION. Now, get back to your class, unless you want an extended detention." Clair told the 5 girls sternly. The five girls immediately ran to their classes, making loud noises with their platform shoes, which hit the concrete floor.

\- Few hours later, Blue and Green: Cyan's Class -

"As you guys know, you still have an Eevee project that is due. All those whose Eevee has evolved, hand in your report and Eevee in a labelled box together." Cyan said to her students.

Pairs of students walked up to Cyan to pass their project, with the exception of Green and Blue.

Cyan walked up to them. "All the other students have handed in their projects...is there any reason why you two haven't hand in your project?" Cyan raised an eyebrow.

"Our Eevee hasn't evolve yet..." Blue told Cyan slowly. "Why hasn't it evolve yet?" Cyan asked Blue again.

Blue shrugged. "It should have evolve by now. I always felt that our Eevee wants to evolve into Espeon for a very long time now but..." Blue started and trailed off.

"but?" Green asked Blue.

"It also seems to want to evolve to Umbreon also." Blue finished her sentence.

Green and Cyan looked at Blue and silence filled the space between them.

* * *

{Two mornings later}

Blue walked down to the living room to see only Yellow there.

"Good morning, Yellow! Where are the rest?" Blue asked Yellow as she grabbed an apple on the dining table.

"All the others have morning schedules this two weeks before the term break starts." Yellow replied Blue as she sketched a pokemon.

"What schedules do they have?" Blue asked as she sat opposite of Yellow.

"If I'm not mistaken, Red and Green have gym leaders and elites' morning conference for the next 2 weeks, Ruby and Sapphire have morning classes, Crystal has rxperiments to attend for the professors and Gold needs to monitor new eggs." Yellow told Blue as she finished her sketch.

"They lead the busy life." Blue said and she and Yellow laughed.

Blue and Yellow left the house for school after Blue was done with breakfast.

When Blue and Yellow entered the hallway, Yellow smacked her forehead. "Oh my!" Yellow said to herself and Blue looked at her before asking "What's wrong?"

"I left my file on the dining table." Yellow replied Blue and glanced at her watch. "There's still 20 mins. I'll fly back to get it. Blue, you should go to class first!" Yellow told Blue as she ran out of school before calling out her Butterfree.

Blue looked at Yellow's running figure and sighed a little. "It feels weird walking to class alone now." Blue muttered to herself.

The hallway was filled with people and Blue slowly found herself being pushed back. _'This would take me forever just to get to class which is only 100 metres away.' _Blue thought as she wormed her way through.

Blue didn't realize she was using so much force to worm her way through. Suddenly, Blue tripped which sent a whole long line of people, including her, to collapse, just like a domino.

Everyone who fell, turned their heads to see Blue, who started the domino, lying flat on the ground.

The others who were still upright, laughed at Blue. Blue got up and dusted herself and bowed in apology, blushing pink.

Blue, however, from a distance, could hear some girls snickering away. Blue, careful not to move her head, looked over to see the 'famous' fan girl group, Fiery 5ever.

Blue sighed but told herself, 'Don't bother them.' before walking to class.

When she arrived in class, she was the last and everyone turned to look at Blue. Blue quickly hurried to her seat and 'shrank' into the chair so she won't be so noticeable.

After one period was over, Green couldn't help but notice bruises on her arms and her knees.

"Were you part of the domino that happened?" Green asked after that lesson was over. Blue looked at Green as she stopped shoving her stuff into her tote bag.

"How did you know about that?" Blue asked and looked at Green.

"It was rather...loud." Green answered Blue and she nodded.

"part of the domino? I started the domino." Blue replied Green and she continued packing her stuff.

"Didn't know you were so clumsy." Green said and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know I was too, either. Maybe, someone stucked their foot out." Blue said with some bitterness and sarcasm.

Green merely raised an eyebrow and walked out of class with her.

* * *

{Few days later}

"I'll go to the toilet." Blue said and stood up. She had finished her food faster than the others.

The other 7 pokedex holders nodded and continued eating.

The toilet was only a distance away and from the dex holders' view, the toilet was clearly seen.

Blue looked at the 'female' sign before going into the toilet.

When Blue entered the washroom, Gold raised an eyebrow. "Hey, guys, isn't the girls toilet the other side?" Gold told the dex holders.

"Now that you mentioned it...yeah, it seems the other way around." Sapphire said and peered closely.

Their doubts were clarified when Blue, who was as red as a tomato ran out of the 'female' toilet to the other toilet.

The pokedex holders laughed but Yellow stopped when she saw the Fiery 5ever girls switching back the signs.

'So they did that purposely to set Blue up..' Yellow thought and resumed to her food.

* * *

{Few days later}

Blue woke up and stared at the ceiling.

Moments later, she widened her eyes and bolted out of bed. She grabbed and glanced at her pokegear and dumped on her bed before wildly flinging the wardrobe doors open.

"F*ck! I'm late!" Blue cursed as she realized it was a school day. "Why didn't my alarm ring? Why didn't anyone call me up?" Blue continued to ask herself as she threw whatever she could find on her head.

She left her room with a pair of white sneakers in her hand only to find a note on her door.

'Sorry, I have to leave home early too, today!' The note read and was signed off by Yellow.

"That explains." Blue said and stuffed her bag with some books and grabbed a banana and left the house.

Blue managed to rush there and have 10 minutes to spare. As she walked down the hallway, she was stopped by the Fiery 5ever, who had smirks on their faces.

Blue tried to step aside by they blocked her.

"Look who we have here." The leader of the group, Valeriea said. "A poorly dressed student." The leader continued.

The leader of Fiery 5ever's comment drew the attention of many student. Blue peered down to look at her high neck, midi bodycon dress with white sneakers. Blue saw nothing wrong in that.

Blue raised an eyebrow.

"Who wears midi dresses or skirts nowadays?" One of the Fiery 5ever members commented. "Yeah, they are so outdated." Another member backed her up. Their statements cause Blue to raise an eyebrow.

The students in the hallway started to whisper in agreement.

_'How dare they judge my fashion sense.'_ Blue thought angrily before walking off, not caring whether or not she pushed past their shoulders.

_'They clearly have not seen the new trends.' _Blue thought as she made her way to class. When she sat down, a calm and stoic Green could sense her rage.

"Why are you angry?" Green asked casually only to get a "Shut up" from Blue.

_'So much for being a good housemate.'_ Green thought and resumed to his book.

_'but what made her this snappy and angry?'_ Green thought.

{Break time}

"Blue's has been the hot issue lately." Red mentioned as they were sitting round their table.

"Urgh, don't remind me." Blue said and her head collapse on the table.

"Hasn't she always been a hot issue?" Gold said and laughed but recieved smacks from Crystal and Ruby.

"That's no way to speak to your senior!" Ruby nagged and Crystal nodded.

The bell rang and the dex holders stood to walk to their classes. The four senior dex holders walked in the same direction.

Blue walked ahead of them, constantly ruffling her hair and straightening her dress. "She's keeping her cool well." Red told Yellow and Green.

"I beg to differ. She snapped at me earlier today." Green told them. "But, believe me, even though Blue did not say much, the Fiery 5ever girls have been out to humiliate her. They did that 7 times already in just two weeks. I'm surprised Blue hasn't caved in to them."

Green said nothing but continued to watch the walking silhouette of Blue.

_'She's definitely something.'_ Green thought as Yellow and Red went into the class while Blue and him turned into their class.

{Later in the afternoon}

"Thank you so much, teacher. I'll be on my way now!" Blue bowed to her teacher before leaving the classroom. She had a consultation because she was unsure of one concept in that subject.

The hallway was quiet; many had their Passion classes. "Screw the Passion classes. I don't need one." Blue muttered as she had not receive any news about her audition.

What was worse than not being in a Passion Class, was to 'bump' in the five bitches, as Blue described in her head.

"I don't have time for you people. What do you want?" Blue said as she felt her head thumping badly.

"We just wanna say, watch out, there's more coming for you." The leader said sweetly in a sick way. Blue wanted to puke her lunch when she saw their expressions.

"I don't like to curse, but, shut up and f*ck off." Blue said and walked away calmly.

"You think Green would like you?" The leader shouted, obviously offended by Blue's 'f*ck off'.

"Never thought of it. But what are your chances with Green?" Blue mocked with a smirk. "I didn't want to humiliate you five in front of everyone today, so I'm saying it now. You should keep up with the latest trends." Blue mimicked their sweetly sick expression before walking away coolly.

"She's so cool." Yellow said as she, Red and Green saw the whole scene behind the lockers

"She's a strong woman." Red said. "Come on, we need to go for Wallace's Dive training." Green said and told Red and Yellow.

"Honestly, Blue has a really good sense of fashion. I don't know how the Fiery 5ever managed to use it against her." Red said and Yellow and Green nodded in agreement.

\- Secret Training Facility -

"Oh hi, you three." Blue said as she saw them outside the facility.

"We should get in, we're a little late." Red said and he walked in with Yellow.

Blue sighed and ran her hand through her hair before she was about to walk in. "Blue!" Green called out her name before.

Blue turned behind, responding with a "yeah?".

"Don't let them get to you. You're doing well keeping a strong front." Green said and pat her back.

"Keeping a strong front is easy for me. You should know that." Blue said and gave Green a wink.

Green unknowingly gave a smile before walking in behind Blue.

_'When I said I never thought that Green wouldn't like me, I never said I wouldn't like him.' _Blue thought as she heard Green walking behind her.

_'But as of now, we are cool as friends.' _Blue thought as Green was walking beside her.

When they entered the training room, a large, deep pool was present, with Wallace in the centre of the pool on a standing platform.

"Hello Dex holders, let's begin the diving session! Oh wait, I meant 'Pokemon diving session'. Let's start!" Wallace said with a smile.

The dex holders called out their water pokemon, looked at each before looking back at Wallace.

It was going to be a big splash.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter! See you soon! Oh yes, leave a review! (I love reviews hoho)


	25. Chapter 25: The First Mission

First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR LOVELY ONES!

Secondly, I want to apologise. I feel not in sync with the storyline and I felt that my writing is becoming worse. I am really worried that I have been writing some characters weirdly and I apologise if I do.

This story has been on for almost two years and I really hope to finish it.

I will confess and admit that I've lost some motivation for writing this plot but I will keep going. I promise.

Now, this chapter, (heads up) is going to be quite _meh_ because this is not my usual moment-filled chapter but more like a, chronology chapter (my definition lol). I still hope you'll enjoy this chapter and leave reviews so I know how to improve!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

It was the end of the second week the Fiery 5ever girls have been out to shame Blue.

For the record, they humiliated her 9 times including the weekends.

Blue rubbed her temples as she walked back to the apartment sector after having to face the 5 girls again.

When she entered the apartment living room, she placed her books on the coffee table and threw herself on the sofa.

"Let me guess, another face off with the fan bitches." Green, who was on an armchair, spoke to Blue.

Blue yelped and jumped. She clutched her chest and panted. She did not know Green was there. "Green!" Blue narrowed her eyes at Green, whose presence shocked her.

"All of us are home. Our assignment starts tomorrow, remember?" Green told Blue, as if reading her mind. She sighed in relief. "That's 5 days of not seeing their faces!" Blue said and threw her hands up in the air.

"Why don't you retaliate or argue back?" Green queried. He thought that it was Blue's style to argue on the spot and try to humiliate them back.

"I would argue back and I also want to. But then, I would be stooping down to their level. That's not worth it." Blue said.

"And since you know I'm a Blackthorn, you know I have 'royal' blood, so I ain't nothing like them bitches." Blue said. "You? Royal?" Green raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up!" Blue said and leaned back into the sofa.

Green smiled a little before tossing the printed material in his hand to Blue. "Ouch!" Blue cried out as the printed material hit her in the chest.

"Don't you know how painful it can be to be hit in that area?!" Blue half yelled at Green as she got up. "I did not need to know that."

"You do actually, when you and your girlfriend or wife get on a bed together-" Blue absent-mindedly said out loud but Green tossed a pillow in her face, shutting her up.

_'How could she say that?' _Green thought as he forced himself not to have dirty thoughts.

"Aww...Greenie, are you shy talking about sex?" Blue teased before laughing. "Pesky woman, you aren't even 18 yet." Green reasoned to Blue to cover up.

"Did you forget who I am once again?" Blue said with a smirk. "Shut up." It was Green's turn to tell her to 'Shut up'

_'It takes two to play a game.'_ Blue thought as she continued to lie on the sofa. "Read the material, woman. You're the only one who hasn't read it." Green said to her.

"Really?!" Blue said and sat up. "Thanks for interrupting my short rest." Blue told Green sarcastically and got up and walked up to her room.

As weird as it sounds, Green couldn't help but follow Blue's figure as she walked up to her room.

"Damn it, Green." Green muttered to himself. _'Control you f*cking hormones. You cannot and will not be attracted to her.' _Green mentally slapped himself.

As soon Blue was sure she was out of Green's vision, Blue stopped walking and looked back. "Why does he seem so flustered today?" Blue muttered to herself and shrugged.

'_Ahh...he was so cute when he told me to 'shut up'. ' _Blue fangirled mentally as she made her way to her room with the mission material in hand.

Eevee looked at Blue curiously as she walked in. "Hello, Eevee." Blue placed the mission material on the edge of her bed and picked up Eevee. "Why don't you wanna evolve, little buddy?"Blue asked as she cuddled Eevee.

The Eevee cocked its head to the side in reply. Blue chuckled before putting Eevee down. Eevee snuggled against Blue's leg before running off to find Green.

"Why do I feel like I've changed over the course of 3 months here at Kanto College?" Blue said as realization strucked her. "I wonder what more is going to change." Blue muttered to herself before putting on her glasses to read the mission material.

* * *

{Saturday Morning}

The 8 dex holders arrived at Vermilion port early in the morning in comfortable clothing.

"Someone tell me, how is being in that skirt comfortable?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow as she stared at Blue's red skirt.

"It's easy to move around in." Blue teplied Sapphire and laughed. The 8 dex holders were waiting for Karen, Will, Cyan and Steven.

"Why are Cyan and Steven coming again?" Red asked Green for the third time that morning.

"Cyan and Steven are more familiar when it comes to navigating around Hoenn." Green explained after face palming.

"I'm a Cyeven shipper." Sapphire said to the other 7 dex holders. "Didn't know you like shipping, Sapphire." Gold told Sapphire.

"I didn't know too but Steven and Cyan are so adorable together." Sapphire laughed.

When 4 figures approached the 8 dex holders, they bowed slightly. "Board the ship, dex holders!" Steven said and all 12 got onto the ship to Hoenn.

For once, the cabin pairings weren't based on the usual boy-girl pairings. "Oh my, at least I don't have to see Green." Blue said and hopped on the bed.

Yellow laughed. "Do you want to stay with Red?" Blue smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Not so loud!" Yellow waved her hands wildly to Blue. Blue laughed as Yellow's face went slightly red.

"Red and I are comfortable but awkward with each other." Yellow told Blue honestly before asking Blue, "Is that weird?"

"Not really" Blue told Yellow._ 'That's because you two like each other.'_ Blue thought mentally, careful to not say it out loud.

\- Cyan's and Steven's Cabin -

"Cyan, have you narrowed down the locations of the flowers?" Karen spoke to Cyan over the phone.

"Steven and I are still currently working on it." Cyan told Karen. "We've found the location for the flower at Mt. Chimney. We'll send the location to you via email. We'll keep you updated." Cyan told Karen before hanging out.

Steven was on an armchair while Cyan sat on the bed with her laptop out. Cyan tried to stretch her legs but only clicks from her bones were heard.

"I'm stiff as a rock." Cyan laugh. "It's okay, I like rocks." Steven said. "Can you not?" Cyan laughed as she stretched the other side.

"I hope we can get the flowers quickly. I have loads of Eevee assignments to grade." Cyan told Steven. "Ditto, I have loads of Geography essays to mark." Steven said.

"We are so young, but yet, We've got so much stuff to do." Steven told Cyan. "Agreed." Cyan laughed.

To Cyan, talking to Steven isn't the easiest thing ever. That because, talking to Steven is second nature.

"You know, to be honest, I feel so attached to you." Steven told Cyan honestly. "Ditto, I don't know what I'll do without you. I would have gone crazy." Cyan laughed.

"Here's to many more years of friendship!" Cyan raised her water bottle. Steven followed along with a smile, but deep inside, he knew that his feeling for Cyan were changing.

Cyan knew that it wasn't long before she started seeing Steven as someone more than just a friend._ 'I can't even not talk to Steven for a day.'_ Cyan thought as she pretended to be absorbed in triangulating the locations of the flowers.

\- Karen and Will's Cabin. -

As soon and Karen put down the telephone, she looked at Will before saying, "Is it me, or is Cyan and Steven getting romantically closer to each other?"

"They definitely are, Karen." Will replied, nodding his head, "Come one, Karen, we've been trained to detect relationship statuses and identify the level of closeness people in the relationship are." Will reasoned to Karen.

Karen smacked her head while saying, "Right. Masked Children."

Will suddenly flashed a look of uncertainty, which Karen's eyes did not miss. "Out with it, Will." Karen told Will.

"Remember, there was this dude that wasn't in pairs like us, anpther two, Blue and Silver?" Will started to ask Karen. Karen paused to think and nodded her head.

"I kinda think, he had designs on Blue." Will said to Karen. "Reason why I'm telling this, it's because I have a strong feeling about that." Will told Karen.

Karen looked at Will and she could sense the fear and restlessness Will had about the feeling.

"Boy, I hope you are not right." Karen said, offering a glass of water to Will. "I hope I am not right too." Will said after he drank the water.

_'But what are the chances of me not being right? I'm a Psychic after all.'_ Will thought mentally and sighed.

To Will, the most painful thing about being a Psychic, is to have strange and uncertain feelings that can cause him to not sleep at all.

_'If he wasn't a Psychic, he wouldn't have to wear that mask.' _Karen thought as she opened her email to see the location.

{ A few hours later }

The S. S. Anne was still quite a distance away from Hoenn.

Most of the dex holders, Cyan, Karen, Will and Steven were taking a nap.

Only Crystal and Gold were awake.

"Eurgh!" Crystal yelled as she made a beeline for the toilet beside her cabin. Gold looked at Crystal again and sighed.

Crystal was the reason Gold could not get any shut eye. Her pukings prevented him from catching a nap.

Gold stood up and followed Crystal to the toilet who was still facing the toilet bowl but nothing came out.

"Chris, you've puked out everything you ate, which is both breakfast and lunch." Gold told Crystal with a 'duh' look to counter Crystal's confused face.

Crystal walked out of the bathroom and was about to slip but Gold caught her and stabilized her.

_'Why am I always, always falling when I'm around Gold?!'_ Crystal thought and she tried to react naturally. "Thanks, Gold." Crystal said and gave a weak smile.

Gold gave his usual smirk-grin and helped Crystal out of the toilet.

"You're like a pregnant woman dealing with morning sickness." Gold cracked a joke, only to be hit in the chest by Crystal (quite gently due to Crystal being so weak).

"It's sea-sickness. My sea-sickness only gets worse the longer I'm away from land." Crystal explains as Gold helped her to her bed.

"You should get some sleep." Gold told Crystal. He heard that sleeping would prevent one from feeling the effects of being sea-sick.

"I tried. But whenever I'm about to sleep, I feel like vomiting." Crystal explained. She felt like a child now, vulnerable and worried. And she had to show to child side of her to Gold.

Gold paused and thought hard. Seconds later, he sat on Crystal's bed, opposite her. Crystal forced herself to not jerk back.

"Let's have a staring competition."

Crystal looked at Gold in disbelief. "Dude, Gold! I'm here trying to not puke but there you are, suggesting a staring competition?!" Crystal inched her face closer to Gold in annoyance.

"If we focus our eyes on each other, you might not feel the sea anymore." Gold explained to Crystal. Crystal raised an eyebrow before thinking 'That might actually work..'

"Fine, let's give it a try." Crystal said and faced directly opposite of him.

"Prepared to be lost in my eyes." Gold teased Crystal and Crystal whacked him lightly, a faint tinge of pink appearing on her face. "You will be the one who will lose." Crystal retorted and the started staring at each other.

Gold's trick work.

Crystal's eyes became tired from the staring and she leaned back on her bed for a nap.

"Thanks Gold." Crystal gave a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

After Gold waited for a few minutes, he gave Crystal's hand a light squeeze before jumping over to his bed to sleep. '_Finally._' Gold thought before going into subconsciousness.

\- Hoenn, Lilycove City -

After the dex holders and the 4 Elites alighted the ship, it was already night.

"You eight will stay in that hotel. The four of us," Steven informed the dex holders while gesturing to the four elites there, "Will stay at Mosdeep City, my place."

The Dex holders nodded. "We'll meet here tomorrow morning." Karen told them. The Elites waited for the dex holders to go into the hotel before surfing towards Mosdeep.

The Elites had booked two large rooms for them, one for the girls, one for the guys.

The dex holders turn in quickly, knowing the next few days will be long and hard.

The next morning, the dex holders began the search of the flowers.

"Red, Crystal, Gold, Yellow and Will, you'll follow me to Mt. Chimney." Karen told them the next morning.

"The rest will follow Cyan and Steven to the Seafloor Cavern." Will filled in for Karen.

"The flower at Mt. Chimney should be easier to find so, in the event if the Mt. Chimney team has already found the flower, you can join us." Cyan said to the Mt. Chimney team.

The search for the two rare flowers begin.

\- Seafloor Cavern -

Blue, Ruby, Sapphire and Green were looking wildly for the flower.

"There are similar flowers every where!" Sapphire said.

"And wild pokemon attacking makes it harder." Blue said as a few Chinchou started attacking her and Blastoise.

"Rapid spin each of them!" Blue pointed to each Chinchou.

"If we can't find it in 3 hours time, resurface. Staying underwater for too long has weird and quite severe impacts on the body." Steven told them.

The same situation was happening at Mt. Chimney.

\- Mt. Chimney -

"Slowking! Protect!" Will cried out to his Slowking, which set up and large barrier.

The lava bounced off the protect layer.

"Why didn't I check the vulcanicity and the plate movements?!" Karen chided herself as her Houndooms went to locate the flower.

This obviously showed that one day wasn't enough to find the flowers.

* * *

\- 2 days later -

The dex holders were at the hotel room.

"WE MANAGED TO FIND THE FLOWER!" Sapphire cried excited and jumped on her bed.

"Means it's back to reality tomorrow." Blue sighed and buried her head in the pillow.

"Oh guys, the examination results were released today evening." Crystal said as she checked her pokegear for updates.

"The examination results?!" All the other three girls cried out, loud enough for the boys room to hear.

"Examination results?!" Red said as he and the other male dex holders popped their heads into their room.

"Yeah!" Crystal, who was the most calm, told them. None of the dex holders went to Crystal. They were a little worried about their results.

"Only the ranking results are shown." Crystal said.

"Forget it, guys." Gold said. "Let's go for food and some fun now before we face reality." Gold continued.

Blue hopped off her bed and grabbed her day pack. "Great idea! Let's go!" Blue said and pushed the four male dex holders out of the door.

"Crystal, don't read any of it!" Sapphire told Crystal as she pulled Yellow and Crystal out of the door.

\- Kanto College, the next day -

The 8 dex holders walked through the hallway amd people were whispering as soon as the dex holders were seen.

They hurriedly went to the notice board.

Blue heaved a sigh before searching for her name. "18th place." Blue had a small smile. _'Not too shabby for someone who just came.'_ Blue thought as she started scanning for Green's name.

Green Oak | 6th

Blue's jaw dropped. She knew he was good but he's that good?

"Oh look Green, you deproved by 2 places." Red said. "Shut it, Red. Good job in improving." Green said.

Red gave a peace sign. Red was the 48th place in their cohort.

Yellow was 60th second place out of the 200 hundred students in their batch. She heaved a sigh of relief.

The other 4 junior dex holders looked quite relived too. Just then, the bell rang and the dex holders quickly head for their classes.

"You're not bad." Green casually said as they were running for class. "I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were that good." Blue said and laughed.

"I owe it to you. Thanks for your help in Pokemon evolution." Green said. "No problem." Blue said with a smirk.

* * *

That's it for today's chapter! I hope I will update soon so stay tuned! Leave a review!


	26. Chapter 26: Dos Dancers

AN= Hello readers! Hope January has been great to you! If not, I hope this chapter will make it slightly better (not that I think I can do a very good job writing stories). I've been mentally preparing my mind for mugging once school starts and I'm afraid I won't be able to update even at least once a month. So I'll be updating a lot more before school starts so I hope that makes up for the lack of updates this year?

I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Pokémon, just my OCs and the plot.

P.S I know I've been writing in Narrator's P.O.V a lot because I think it's easier for me to write in. But no worries, I'll try to add in more of Blue and Green's P.O.V since they are the main characters of this story.

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Green and Blue were in Cyan's lab.

Eevee was on the examination table and Cyan was checking their Eevee mentally and physically. Blue and Green sat there watching Cyan's every move.

Cyan placed a hand on Eevee's head and closed her eyes. Eevee followed suit and Cyan started reading Eevee's mind.

"That looks like what Yellow does to her Pokémon as well." Green muttered softly to Blue, careful not to disrupt Cyan.

"Cyan probably hails from Viridian. Only people who have the gift can do it." Blue concluded to Green. Green nodded.

After a few minutes had passed, Cyan open her eyes. She stroke the Eevee gently before walking towards Blue and Green.

"What's wrong with our Eevee?" Green asked Cyan and Blue continued for Green, "Why isn't it evolving to Espeon?"

"After reading Eevee's mind, I can understand why it hasn't evolve yet. It's confused which to evolve to." Cyan said.

"The reason why it is confused because it has very fond memories of both night and day time with you two." Cyan explained.

"You guys spent time together training it in the day time, watching it grow and have fun," Cyan started as Eevee hopped into her arms and she continued saying, "But at night, it was more trainer-oriented. Eevee grew closer to you also at night because of the night shenanigans that took place a few times."

It became clear to Green and Blue.

That time they went on the 'double date', they chased Eevee around, rolled on the grass trying to catch it and all of them had fun at the same time.

"So our project grade..." Green started and both Blue and Green looked up to Cyan.

"I'll grade your Eevee assignment based on this. This is a special case but from the looks of it, you guys will still get a promising grade. With a well written report and the reason why Eevee did not evolve, you guys will do fine for the assignment." Cyan said and the Eevee in Cyan's arms hopped out and jumped to Blue.

"What about this little guy here?" Gryeen asked as his thumb pointed to the Eevee.

"You two will keep him as your seventh pokemon." Cyan said casually.

"WHAT?!" Both Blue and Green chorused at the same time. "Why?!" Blue and Green said it at the same time again. Blue face-palmed.

Cyan resisted the urge to burst out laughing at the two dex holders in front of her.

"I'm no Psychic but, I get a feeling you guys will need the Eevee in the future." Cyan explained.

Before Blue and Green had any time to react, Cyan pulled up her lab sleeve and glanced at her watch.

"You two should go grab a bite before your break ends. You guys still have 20 minutes."

Green and Blue nodded an headed out of Cyan's lab after a bow and saying "Thank You."

\- Along the hallway -

"I didn't know we screwed up Eevee's mind, making it so confused." Blue said finishing her churros.

"I didn't even think or know it was possible to confuse a pokemon because of day and night moments." Green said out, who clearly sounded surprised.

"What's next period?" Blue asked as she tossed her cup, which was used to contain her churros, into a rubbish bin.

"History with Roxanne." Green said in his monotonous tone. Blue sighed before muttering, "I just hope we're doing essays today. I have no interest in her debates."

"Listening to the debates is helpful." Green said.

"Sometimes the thing she say is so outdated." Blue told Green casually and was not expecting a female voice.

"Just like you."

Blue sharply turned her eyes to the source of the voice. She didn't need to see who it was to know who the voice came from.

"You 5 again? What do you want now?" Blue said, her exasperated voice was out.

"Stop acting so big and almighty. You don't look good doing that." One of the girl said.

"Oh come on. Tell me, what do I look good doing then? You've been telling not to do this and that when you guys are doing what you tell me not to do. How contradicting." Blue said.

"You look good doing nothing." One girl said out at the Fiery 5ever girls laughed.

Green was observing everything from behind and he got put off by the girls' laughter.

"You guys are such contradicting people. Do you know how stupid you sound?" Blue told them, clearly pissed off.

"What's contradicting? Isn't that your behaviour around us and the behaviour around boys?" Another one from the 5 told her.

_'So they are accusing me of being a flirt, Psh, who do I even flirt with anyway.'_ Blue thought and rolled her eyes, very annoyed with the bullshit they are trying to rub in her face.

"If putting people down is what you five do best then I shouldn't feel sad or anything. I don't want to compete with you five losers." Blue said and stormed off to her next class.

Green followed behind her and he could hear claps being exchanged between.

"We managed to piss her off." They laughed and Green could feel a headache coming soon.

_'Blue, you're one strong woman. I like that side of you.'_ Green thought as he saw her figure making her way to class.

Blue hasn't spoken to Green after the Fiery 5ever girls killed her mood.

Blue ruffled through her hair as Steven went on talking about Geography. For once, she wanted lessons to be over.

When Geography class was over, Blue packed up quickly and left the classroom. Green raised his eyebrow as he followed her behind.

Red and Yellow joined Green shortly.

"What's with her?" Red said as he could detect Blue's feelings. Yellow kind of figured out what happened.

"The same old 'debate'." Green told Red.

The four senior dex holders ate lunch and Blue was as silent as a mouse, eating her lunch.

After lunch was over and they headed back to the apartment, Blue immediately went into her room and started doing her essays.

Red, Yellow and Green were baffled.

"How bad was the 'debate'?" Yellow and Red both turned to Green.

"It wasn't that bad but I think her tolerance level is almost bursting at it's seams. She's still trying to hold it in so I'm guessing that what happened to her." Green explained.

"She'll be fine." Yellow reassured before saying, "Now, homework and revision time."

Red cheered sarcastically while Green merely rolled his eyes at Red.

{ A few hours later }

Blue took her pointe shoes and resistance band and walked out of the apartment.

She has to play the piano and dance. That was the only way that could help her focus and bring down her annoyance level.

She entered the music room and lifted the piano cover. She let her fingers take over and played what she wanted played.

The piano's keys and sound helped her to calm down and bring a sense of serenity in her. As always, whenever she was playing the piano, she completely forgets about her surroundings and took no notice of Ruby and Sapphire who had just ended their consultation with their teacher at the café.

Ruby and Sapphire stood outside the music room with their jaws dropped.

"She's so good." Ruby muttered as he and Sapphire were amazed by how beautifully Blue was playing the piano.

"I can't even play as well as her." Sapphire said, gaining another another level of respect and admiration towards Blue.

Ruby's head snapped to Sapphire before asking, "You play the piano?"

Sapphire immediately knew the stereotype Ruby was having.

"Just because I like swinging from tree to tree and being in the forest doesn't mean I can't do something beautiful." Sapphire raised an eyebrow and answered Ruby.

"Sure." Ruby said and Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"I'll prove it to you." Sapphire said and stormed off. Ruby couldn't see how she was going to prove to him she could play the piano if she ran off.

"Hey! Sapphire!" Ruby said and ran after her.

\- Dance studio -

Blue was stretching and warming up her body. After she was warmed up, she put on her pointe shoes and started dancing.

She chose the music for and played the music through the speakers.

It was the music for the White Swan variation.

Just as Blue was about to start dancing, Crystal walked by and saw Blue.

Crystal neared the dance studio and started watching Blue dance.

"This is the White Swan variation..." Crystal muttered to herself as she saw Blue do some extensions.

Watching Blue dance brought a smile to Crystal's face.

After Blue danced the White Swan variation, she changed the music track and started dancing the black swan variation.

"This is the Black Swan variation!" Crystal muttered and saw Blue doing her pirouettes. Just then, Gold popped up behind her, giving her a scare.

"How do you know about what Blue is doing?" Gold asked and Crystal ignored him, rolled her eyes before she continued watching Blue dance.

"Her expression and portrayal of Odile is amazing! It's so contrasting from Odette..which is what they always look for" Crystal muttered, ignoring Gold.

After the variation, Blue did the coda and started the 32 fouettes. Gold was still observing how Crystal was able to identify every move Blue did.

"She does it so well...she barely moved her supporting leg and feet at all!" Crystal said in amazement.

"Okay, SSG, you're freaking me out. How do you know what Blue is doing at all?" Gold said as the curiosity over took him.

Crystal turned away from the Dance studio and started walking. Gold quickly followed her

"You do know who is my mother right?" Crystal asked slowly and Gold nodded.

"Being my mother's daughter, I had to pick up a skill that was related to arts and I picked up ballet." Crystal continued. Crystal was starting to feel bitter.

"I love ballet. I really did. I was well on my way to being a professional." Crystal said.

"But, being my mother's daughter, I was getting scrutinized. I didn't want to be famous. I didn't want to be like my mother. So I gave up trying to be a professional and came here to study. Away from my dream and away from my mother" Crystal finished and Gold was still listening.

"Why am I even telling you this?" Crystal said as she realize she had been rambling to Gold.

"That's because you've never told anyone that." Gold said and Crystal got taken aback; what Gold said was true.

"You keep to yourself too much sometimes." Gold commented as they made their way to the apartment.

"I can't help it. I grew up like this. With the media and paparazzi focused on my mother, my sister and I got affected as expected." Crystal explained.

"But why don't you dance anymore?" Gold asked curiously.

Crystal looked at Gold and couldn't say anything. There wasn't any reason why she didn't dance now. "I really don't know." Crystal shrugged.

"As weird as this sounds, I want to see you dance." Gold said and Crystal's head was so confused now.

_'Why did he had to say that?'_ Crystal said as she tried to maintain her composure.

"I need to go back to cook dinner now." Crystal said and walked quicker.

Gold just kept staring at her until she went up to their apartment before going up to the apartment.

* * *

\- Back at the apartment -

As requested by Yellow, Green recited what happened at the hallway with Fiery 5ever girls.

Yellow and Crystal listened and the more Green described, the more pissed off they became.

"How could she say that? Blue is definitely more talented than any of them." Yellow said and Crystal nodded her head.

"It was funny to hear them contradicting themselves." Green commented.

"Don't they get tired? Blue hasn't been the talk of the school anymore so why are they still bitching away?" Crystal said as she was making pasta sauce.

"I'm curious to look at their train of thought." Yellow said and laughed.

By dinner time, Blue was feeling so much btter and her mood was good.

"Dinner looks great!" Blue commented once she looked at the pasta.

"Let's dig in!" Red said and they started eating.

"Blue, are you feeling better now?" Yellow asked and she nodded with a smile.

"I danced it off just now. It felt great." Blue said with a smile before putting some pasta in her mouth.

Yellow, Blue and Gold could see Crystal all tensed up when 'dance' was mentioned. 'I wonder why...' Yellow thought as she saw Crystal.

_'Great job, Gold. You messed up. You shouldn't have asked her further about dance.'_ Gold thought and shook his head but Blue saw him.

As they were almost done with dinner, the television lit up, showing a few faces belonging to the Elites.

"Good evening dex holders!" Lance's voice sounded from the TV speaker. The Dex holders got out of their chairs and gathered around the television.

"We're here to inform you that the flower bush has been removed. Thank you for your efforts. Your help was greatly appreciated." Karen announced and the dex holders smiled.

"Well done! Now we're also going to inform you about the next training session. It will be in one week's times. So please be punctual and have your pokemon be ready for combat." Lorelei told them.

"That's all for now. Have a good evening!" Lance said.

"Noted, Elites. Have a good evening." All the dex holders chroused together and the TV went black.

"Our first mission was a success! Woohoo!" Sapphire cheered happily as she threw herself on the sofa.

"Let's finish dinner." Ruby said and they all went back to their table to finish up their food.

\- Crystal's room -

A knock was heard on the door and Crystal let out a 'Come in'.

When Crystal turned around, Crystal saw Blue entering.

"Hey Crystal!" Blue said happily and sat on Crystal's bed. "Hello, Blue! What brings you here?" Crystal asked curiously as she stopped doing her work.

"During dinner, I saw you tensed up. Anything matter?" Blue asked and cocked her head to the side.

"It not really a big deal...you shouldn't bother yourself with that." Crystal said and rubbed her neck.

"A deal is still a deal...what bother you just now?" Blue said with a chuckle, hoping that Crystal could sense the concern.

"Today, I saw you in the dance studio doing Swan Lake." Crystal started explaining.

"Then Gold appeared behind me and he noticed that I know the white swan, the black swan, the 32 fouettes so he asked me how I knew."

Blue was taken aback and she asked Crystal, "How did you know it was Swan Lake?"

"I told Gold that I was almost close to becoming a professional ballerina. That's how I know everything Ballet." Crystal finished.

"Whoa..." Blue muttered, "I had no idea at all."

"Yeah...and Gold...he asked why I stopped dancing after I came to Kanto College and I didn't have any reason and because his question caught me off-guard, I was a bit flustered afterwards." Crystal finally explained.

Blue looked at Crystal's outfit and Crystal's feet.

"Do you miss dancing?" Blue asked Crystal and she stood up.

"Of course I do..." Crystal said and laughed but she was pulled up by Blue. Blue ran to her room and took her pointe shoes and dragged Crystal to the dance studio with her.

"We have similar feet. So my pointe shoe should fit yours. I want you to dance your heart out. Any variation requests?" Blue said excitedly as she went to the music player.

"Dance of the Lilac fairy in Sleeping Beauty?" Crystal said shyly as she tried to get back the feeling of being in pointe shoes.

As Blue was finding the music for the variation, Crystal did some warmups and tried to remember that variation.

Blue cued Crystal when she started the music.

When the music started she got into character and she got into the starting pose and Blue knew, she was, as she'd said, going to be a professional. Crystal's expression befitted the Lilac fairy and she danced just like a fairy.

"Such a talent..." Blue said with a smile as she watched Crystal jump and turn while maintaining grace.

Unknown to the two dancers in the studio, Gold stood outside, watching Crystal danced.

Gold left immediately after she finished dancing. He left smiling, grateful that he had the chance to see Crystal dance.

\- Somewhere in Kanto -

"They've removed the bush?!" A figure, who is the leader, stood up and looked at the messenger sent.

"How?!" The same figure said out, not understanding how his plan had failed.

"Sir, Blue of Pallet Town is there so she would know how to deal with the flower!" One of the figure's executives tried to reason.

"No it can't be Blue. She doesn't know the antidote of the flower. Only Karen, Will, Sham and I know about the antidote." The figure told the executive.

The room was silent as everyone tried to think of a reason how their plan was thwarted.

"Karen and Will are the Elite Four of the Johto region!" One executive, who is in charge of biographies told the leader.

The leader slammed his fist into his palm and breathed heavily. All his executives and subordinates backed down to allow him to regain his cool.

"Now, listen carefully. All of you. I want you to do your job well in our next action. Make sure none of the Elites are part of this! You understand me?!" The leader said and stormed off.

He had more work to do now their backup plan failed.

He entered his room and locked himself in. No one was going to disrupt his meditation and his planning.

"Blue Blackthorn, I will get you one day, just wait and see." The leader said with determination.

* * *

That's all for today my lovely friends! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! (I know there aren't many Oldrival moments here but trust me, there will be a lot more!)

As usual, leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
